A Dream from Far Away
by Lillith-hime's Immortal Realm
Summary: Kiyomi Kitazawa transfers to Seiyo High. She quickly befriends Rima and find they both like Nagihiko. Soon, Kiyomi's dad gets captured by Easter when a new director takes over. What will Kiyomi do? Beware of OOCness!OC filled.You have been warned!
1. Kiyomi Arrives

_**RimaxKawaii- I made an OC in this story, and her name is **__**Kiyomi **__**Kitazawa. She represents me...**_

_**Rima- And she has seven Charas!**_

_**Aya- Plus she likes Nagihiko!!! But Na-**_

_**RimaxKawaii- Aya shut up!**_

_**Aya, Riku, Akane, Keiko, Kiki, Kira, and Yoko- We are her Charas!!**_

_**RimaxKawaii- Utau goes to Seiyo this time. And she is a Guardian.**_

_**Rima-ONLY COUPLE IS: Kuutau.. Too bad there isn't Rimahiko...**_

_**RimaxKawaii- You steal everything that I want to say...and how do you know there isn't Rimahiko?? Hm..Rima?**_

_**Rima- TOOOO BAAD!! And it's not like you're gonna change the ending just for me!**_

_**RimaxKawaii- Oh! There's still one more thing! Tadamu is not a couple, but they are really flirty flirty around each other... It pains me to write Tadamu...**_

_**Rima- Then why did you make them flirty flirty?**_

_**RimaxKawaii- RIIIIMAAAA!!! I don't know why!!**_

_**RimaxKawaii, Rima and all the Charas including Kusukusu- RIMAXKAWAII DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!, SHUGO CHARA! DOKI!! OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR THE OC'S AYA, RIKU, AKANE, KEIKO, KIKI, KIRA, YOKO, AND **__**KIYOMI**__**!!**_

~ Kiyomi's P.O.V.~

"Hey, Aya, I'm transferring to Seiyo!" I told the brown haired chara that was sitting on my bed.

"Really?" Aya asked. I nodded looking at the small basket I had. The one that held the 7 Chara eggs I had. I shook my head slightly, I had to admit it, I was secretly happy, my best childhood friend Fujisaki Nadeshiko would be there!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kiyomi!!" Nadeshiko called from the gate of her house.

"Nadeshiko!!" I cried running up to her, my eyes wide in shock. "Your house is huge."

"Yes, I know. Come meet the Guardians and my brother!"

"YOU HAVE A BROTHER?!"

"Yes... a twin brother..."

"Meet my Charas!!"

"YOU HAVE CHARAS!?"

"Yeah..." I replied. "Riku...where are the others?"

"They ran off somewhere." Riku said. I sighed.

"Not my fault" said Riku simply flipping her long purple hair. Suddenly, Temari came out from behind Nadeshiko, and pulled Riku away. Moments later, Temari came back. She had put two small sakuras in Riku's hair and laughed triumphantly.

"You could pass as my twin!" she said.

"My sisters can too! They look just like me with different hair colours." Riku stated. Temari smirked, and flew over to me.

"Let Nadeshiko and I give you and your charas a make-over!" she said.

"Okay!" I replied. Then, I looked at Temari strangely. "Why?"

"To pull a prank on Nadeshiko's brother! He'll freak!" Temari said cheerfully clapping her tiny hands.

"Oh! Here they come!!" Riku shouted.

"Akane, Aya, Keiko, Kiki, Kira, and Yoko! Get over here!" I told them.

"You have seven charas huh? And must you list them in alphabetical order?" Nadeshiko and Temari asked in unison. I thought about it for a minute. Then, I giggled and shook my head.

"Okay! Let's have some fun!!" Temari cheered, with my charas doing random echoes. Since I looked almost exactly like Nadeshiko, Temari made me dress up like her, and as for my charas, they were stuck being Temari. Aya and Akane kept on frowning throughout the whole process of Temari combing their hair even when it was perfectly straight and was already tied up like Temari's, like, I don't know....since they were born!! Yoko just giggled like mad whispering/asking Temari if her twin-chara brother was cute or not. Temari frowned and whispered no immediatley. Nadeshiko laughed and pointed at Temari's expression. Then Nadeshiko turned back to me, she smiled cheerily.

"Kiyomi, you need contact lenses....your eyes are purple." Nadeshiko said. I nodded as I popped in the brown-ish yellow-ish contacts.

"Okay...tell me Nadeshiko, what the heck is this brother guy's name?!" I asked.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko / Fujisaki Meanie..." she muttered. I giggled. Nadeshiko was so strange at times. But we've been friends since ever.

"What do you call him? I need to know since I'm...I don't know...you?" I said unsurely.

"I call him Nagi and Onii-san..." Nadeshiko said tilting her head to one side. At that exact moment I did the same. We started giggling. Nadeshiko suddenly gasped.

"What is it?" I asked. She pointed to the door.

"It's my mom..." she whispered. She motioned me to hide. I nodded and silently ran off to the closet. Her mom opened the door.

"Nadeshiko-chan...why were you at the front gate 10 minutes ago?" her mom asked.

"I was er..... checking something." she replied. Her mom looked at her with a tiny bit of worry. "Okay, time to get out of my room mother!!!" Nadeshiko said giggling nervously pushing her mother out the door. When I was sure her mom was out of earshot, I bursted out of the closet laughing.

"You are the worst liar I know!!!" I shreiked.

"I wasn't born to lie. I was born to be a sweet, cute, and innocent girl!" Nadeshiko said blinking sweetly and innocently.

"Suuuure....." I said.

"OKAY!! PLAN A! ACTION!!!" Temari screamed. We both sweatdropped, I looked at Temari and asked unsurely.

"What is Plan A? And is there even a Plan B/C?"

"No...there isn't a Plan B/C..." Temari said.

"Then why did you say Plan A if there is no Plan B or C?"

"JUST SHUT UP!!"

"Okay.."

"Okay, in exactly 2 minutes I will explain the plan." Temari explained. I checked my watch. Only 51 seconds had passed.

"Can you just tell us the plan now?!" Nadeshiko, my charas and I screamed. The door to Nadeshiko's room slid open, in the doorway...

_**RimaxKawaii- Lol... I have such a sucky cliffy..**_

_**Rima- I agree...**_

_**RimaxKawaii- *cries* Rima is mean...**_

_**Nagihiko- Rima-chan don't be mean.**_

_**RimaxKawaii & Rima- WHERE THE HACK DID YOU COME FROM!!!**_

_**Kiyomi- I brought him here. He was being a hobo...**_


	2. Ikuto, Sleepovers, & WHAT? !

_**RimaxKawaii- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand we're back!**_

_**Kiyomi, Rima, & Nagihiko- You didn't have to stretch the A...**_

_**RimaxKawaii- Kiyomi. You are on my side, not their's.**_

_**Kiyomi- Uh-huh. Mmmkay.**_

_**RimaxKawaii- Good girl.**_

_**Rima & Nagihiko- KIYOMIII!**_

_**Kiyomi- I have to listen to her she's my creator.**_

_**Rima- Very....**_

_**Nagihiko- Well.......**_

_**RimaxKawaii- If you guys are wondering what Kiyomi looks like, it will be revealed in probably chapter six. If that is too long, TOO BAAAAD!! Right now, you know she looks a bit like Nadeshiko with purple eyes. Right?! **_

_**Rima- RE-CAP!!!**_

_**RimaxKawaii & Kiyomi- Oh yeah...we forgot.**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_"Okay, in exactly 2 minutes I will explain the plan." Temari explained. I checked my watch. Only 51 seconds had passed._

_"Can you just tell us the plan now?!" Nadeshiko, my charas and I screamed. The door to Nadeshiko's room slid open, in the doorway..."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~Kiyomi's P.O.V.~

Was a boy that looked just like Nadeshiko, who I took to be Nagihiko, and behind him was the eight other Guardians.

"Nadeshiko?!" he exclaimed. "Since when did you have a clone!?"

"Oh! Good afternoon, Onii-san!" we said in unison. He stared in shock. Then, we tilted our heads to the left, then the right. Of course, we were completely in sync. Nagihiko started freaking out.

"Oh....m-m-my......g-g-g-god!!" he stammered.

"It's okay Onii-san! Two of me isn't that bad!" we cheered, in unison.

"Yes it is!!" he argued.

"Nooo waaaaay!!" we replied.

"Yes way!"

"Nooo waaaaay!!"

"Yes way!"

"Nooo waaaaay!!"

"Yes way!"

"Nooo waaaaay!!"

"Yes way!"

"JUST FRICKEN SHUT UP!!" we screamed. I walked over to Nagihiko.

"Sorry Temari, plan ruined..." I whispered as I popped out my contacts, and switched the Lily hair-tie with my sparkly lavender Butterfly hair-clip.

"Hi! How are you!! I am Nadeshiko's childhood best friend!!" I said cheerily.

"U-u-umm Hi....I'm Fujis-" Nagihiko started.

"You are Fujisaki Nagihiko! Nadeshiko's twin brother!!!" I smiled.

"Hey, you are Nadeshiko's best friend!?" he asked shocked.

"Yes, don't be so shocked. Nadeshiko is just to good at hiding stuff from you, and me." I told him winking. He stared at me for a moment, and I giggled.

"And...exactly what might your name be?" he asked recovering from the shock.

"Oh! How rude of me! My name is Kiyomi! Kiyomi Kitazawa!!" I said.

"Ah..." he said in thought. The blonde girl with pink eyes stared cluelessly. As the other blonde with purple eyes knelt down slowy.

"Her name means pure beauty, Mr. Oh I'm So Smart!" she said teasingly.

"I never said I was 'Oh So Smart!' Utau!" he told Utau mimicking her voice at the 'Oh So Smart!' part. I laughed and turned to Nadeshiko.

"Are they always like this Nade?"

"Sadly, no..." she replied.

"Why are you unhappy about it?"

"It's so much fun when Nagi is like this..." Nadeshiko said smiling. Nagihiko glared at Nadeshiko and she laughed nervously.

"Okay! WAIT!! I want to play a guessing game!!" I shouted.

"What kind of guessing game?!" asked the little brown haired girl who had her hair in pigtails held up with two gigantic ribbons.

"I want to guess who is going out with who!" I said cheerily. The little girls eyes shined brightly.

"Ooookaaaaay!! Yaya loves games like this!!" she squealed.

"Okay, Utau and that brown haired guy is going out. Right?" I asked.

"Right on!" the brown haired guy said giving me a thumbs up.

"Nadeshiko, Yaya, and the pink haired girl are single. Nagihiko and the petite blonde haired girl are going out. And lastly, the green haired guy and the pink eyed girl are going out!! Right?" I asked giggling. The petite blonde haired girl and Nagihiko blushed, yelling "NO WE AREN'T" The pink eyed girl and the green haired guy's mouths dropped open.

"I am a guy!!" screamed the pink eyed _guy_.

"I am not gay!!" shouted the green hair guy.

"Oh, I'm sorry pink eyed _guy_ I just couldn't tell." I said innocently. The whole room bursted into laughter, and the pink eyed _guy _stared at me with flames in his eyes.

"KISEKI!!" he shouted. "Boku no Kokoro : UNLOCK! Kyara Nari : Platinum Royal!"

"Hmm.." I sighed.

"TADASE!! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW IF SHE HAS CHARAS OR IF SHE CAN TRANSFORM YET!!" Everyone but Nadeshiko shouted.

"Don't worry, I have seven charas!" I told them. "Hm..Let's see," I said closing my eyes.

"What are you doing Kiyomi?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Deciding who should I pick." I answered my eyes still closed. A flash of purple appeared across my mind. "Okay! You're up Aya!"

"Yay!" Aya smiled.

"Atashi Kokoro : UNLOCK! Kyara Nari : Dancing Amethyst!" Aya and I shouted. Everyone's eyes nearly popped out. In the transformation my hair had be let loose to float around my knees, and I wore a light purple and white kimono, holding an amethyst coloured fan in one hand and a long slender silver sword with a metallic purple handle in the other. On the handle of the sword was a small Amethyst. I smiled. "Do you want to retreat he-she?" I teased.

"NO!" he shouted bravely, although I knew he was trembling with fear.

"Okay then," I said shrugging. "Amethyst Blade!!" I shouted as I opened my fan, when it opened it transformed into a much bigger fan. Then I held out my blade, of course, the back of it facing Tadase, I twirled around and blossoms from a Sakura tree _**(A/N If you didn't know, a Sakura tree is a cherry blossom tree)**_. floated around me elegently. I struck Tadase with the back of my sword, and the strangest thing happened. I hit him with the back of my sword right? Yes. But the moment I hit him, he got knocked out. I undid my Tranformation staring in shock.

"Tadase is that weak!?" I asked.

"Yes," Nagihiko sighed as Nadeshiko and pinky rushed to aid Tadase.

"Yo pinky!" I shouted. "What's your name?"

"Amu! Hinamori Amu, you can call me Amu-chan!" she said looking up.

"And green head?"

"Kairi! Sanjo Kairi!" he called from the other side of the room.

"And I'm Kukai!" called the brown headed guy.

"Rima. Mashiro Rima, call me Rima or Rima-chan!" said the petite blonde with the black ribbon in her hair.

"Drumroll please!!" I heard a small cute voice say.

"Ran!" shouted the pink haired chara.

"Miki!" said the blue haired chara with the blue beret.

"Suu!" said the maid-like chara.

"Dia!" said the orange haired chara with the yellow outfit.

"Kusukusu!" said the clown like chara.

"Daichi!" said the sea green haired chara.

"Musashi!" mumbled the samurai.

"Kiseki!" cried the king like chara.

"El!" shouted the devil.

"Il!" called the angel sweetly.

"Rhythym!" shouted the chara with headphones around his neck.

"Pepe!" cried the baby like chara.

"Wow, twelve charas for only 8 people. Excluding Nade." I exclaimed.

"Yes...our charas are a pain in the butt!" everyone said in unison.

"HEEEEY!!!" screamed the charas in reply.

"My charas aren't annoying. Are you, Aya, Riku, Akane, Keiko, Kiki, Kira, and Yoko?" I said.

"Noooo we aren't!" they cried with glee. Yoko separated from the group and floated over to Rhythm.

"Heehee...you look so cute!" Yoko giggled.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!!!???" exclaimed all the female charas. "Rhythm? Cute!!!?? Nooooooooo waaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!" I pulled all my charas away and huddled with them in a corner whispering.

"Kiyomi!" called the voice of a man over 20 years of age. Startled I turned around. A man that looked like Tadase stood in front of me. I stared at him. Suddenly we heard a quiet chime.

"What the heck do you want?" I asked. Everyone sweatdropped.

"She's just like Amu." they all whispered. I flipped my hair.

"I am nothing like Amu! First of all, I am much more kinder. Second I am very generous unlike Amu. And third I am much less popular than Amu!" I said. The man looked a bit scared and he went over to Nagihiko, gave him something and walked away. I fell to my knees. "Why did you do that Riku!?"

"You were staring at the scary dude frightened. So I had to!" Riku told me. I sighed.

"Come on guys, time to go home. It's late." I told my charas.

"Stay at my house!!" Nadeshiko offered as everyone stepped into the living room. _**(A/N They were all walking at the time when Kiyomi scared away Tsukasa.)**_ Nagihiko pulled me to a side of the living room. He pulled out something from his pocket. It was a charm. It was in the shape of a teardrop, with a midnight blue wired frame and a clear 3-D teardrop, with the seven colours representing my charas mystically floating around. The colours were a strange type of smoke. I took the charm and reached towards my neck. I took off my choker, and replaced the flower charm with the tear drop charm. _**(A/N The choker is like Ikuto's choker. Y'know, the black one.)**_ Nagihiko smiled, and dragged me back over to the others.

"REALLY!!??" I squealed.

"Yes." Nadeshiko replied. "But, you have to stay in Nagi's room."

"Why!!??" I complained.

"Because my room is filled."

"With who?"

"With Utau, Amu, Rima, and Yaya!" she said. I sighed.

"It's not like I'm going to do something to you Kiyomi." Nagihiko said leaning against the wall, lazily looking at me with one eye open, arms folded across his chest.

"Yes, I trust you, but, is anyone else staying in Nagi's room but me?" I exclaimed.

"Kukai, Weakling, and Kairi." Nagihiko simply answered.

"There's no room for me!" I said.

"Yes, there is. Nagi has five beds in his room." Nadeshiko said winking at Nagi for what type of reason, I know not. I sweatdropped.

"Five?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, each one for a different teddy bear!!" All the girls teased. Nagihiko narrowed his eyes. Then, he smirked.

"At least I don't dream about Tadase and Ikuto, AMU!!" he said.

"I DO NOT!!" Amu screamed blushing.

"Haha! That blush proves it! You do Amu-chan!!" shouted her charas.

"Who is Ikuto?" I asked.

"A guy who was forced to work for Easter." Nagihiko and Nadeshiko explained in unison.

"Also known as.....me!" said a low pitched voice from behind me. I sighed.

"If you are the gay purple eyed Tadase like dude. Keep away or I'll kill you." I threatened without looking back.

"Oh, we've got a brave cutie here." he whispered in my ear.

"Get......lost......" I whispered through clenched teeth, turning around.

"Hm...let's see." he said looking at a book called 'Easy Step by Step:How to Pick Up Girls! BONUS: Pick up lines inside!'

"Ikuto! You read those books?" asked Utau shocked.

"Yes, yes I do Lil' Sis." Ikuto replied. I stared at the two teenagers.

"You to are related!!!!????" I shouted.

"Yes. This is my big brother." Utau said.

"I see...." I said. "Do you mind if I kill him?"

"No. I don't mind, Kiyomi." Utau replied.

"Okay!! Atashi Kokoro: Unlock! Kyara Nari : Dancing Emerald!" I shouted. I looked pretty much the exact same as Dancing Amethyst, just this time my hair has emerald streaks. My costume was emerald and white. This time instead of a sword, a bow and at least 5 arrows completely made of emeralds was strapped to my back.

"My, my..." Ikuto said. "She's got a super cute transformatin too!"

"Hmph!" I said. I opened up my fan, and smirked. "I'll use a weak move so I don't destroy my friends house!"

"A weak move? On me? Ha! My heart... UNLOCK! Kyara Nari! Black Lynx!" he shouted.

"A sissy with a sissy transformation huh?" I teased.

"Oh, quit it and admit you like me." he taunted.

"Shattered Emeralds!!" I shouted as emeralds swirled around my fan, I lightly waved my fan, and the jewels went flying from my fan and hit him directly on the face.

"Naughty kitty!!" I said smirking and fanning myself as if he was a fly bothering me.

"Hmph! I'm going to retreat for now. But, I'm not done hitting on you Kiyomi-_chan_!!" he said. I rolled my eyes, stood up, sighed, and de-transformed.

"Hey, Nagi, can I use your phone?" I asked.

"Yeah.." he said handing me his cell phone.

"NAAAAAAAAAGIIIIIII!!!!" screamed Rima, Utau, Amu, and Yaya. "Why won't you let us use your cell!?"

"Because I know you'll destroy it." he said.

"I wouldn't..." said Rima tears falling from her eyes.

"Faker..." Nagi and I said in unison.

"You can tell?!" Rima asked me shocked.

"Yeah... my dad does it too much.." I said.

"YOUR DAD!!!???" the whole room shouted.

"Yes... my dad. Okay, I'll be right back." I told them walking back to Nadeshiko's room. Utau slid over to Nagi, bent down and whispered eerily, "You like Kiyomiii!!!"

And as for Rhythm, El floated down to him and shouted, "El the AngEL of LOVE can help you with your love problems!!!"

"What 'love problems'?" he asked clearly clueless.

"You are in love with our new companions!!" El exclaimed.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH????!!!!!" the two boys exclaimed.

"It's truuuuuuuuue!!" Utau and El argued.

"No way!" the two boys shouted at Utau and El.

"What up with them two?" I asked reentering the room.

"IT'S CLEAR NAGI!!! YOU LIKE KIYOMI!!" Utau shouted oblivious to my entrance. My mouth dropped open.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!????" I exclaimed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**RimaxKawaii- Hey, Rimahiko fans. Don't worry I promise there will be at least 5 Rimahiko scenes! Why? BECAUSE I'M A RIMAHIKO FAN TOOOO!!**_

_**Rima- Freak...**_

_**RimaxKawaii- You know you want alot of Rimahiko scenes Rima....**_

_**Rima-* blushes***_

_**RimaxKawaii- Okay, let me rephrase that. Just for Rima's sake... There will be at least 10 Rimahiko scenes. Just in the reviews tell me what type of Rimahiko scenes you want. I'm surely going to involve sleepover games....*narrows eyes evily***_

_**Rima- RIMAX KAWAII!!! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!**_


	3. Karaoke!

_**RimaxKawaii- Greeeeeeeeeetings people!!!!!!**_

_**Rima- What's with you...**_

_**RimaxKawaii- I wanted to be like Yaya for once.**_

_**Rima- Just get on with the story.**_

_**RimaxKawaii- Not yet!! You guys MUST read the first two chapters first!!**_

_**Rima- I think they have...**_

_**RimaxKawaii- I meant for the 3 people that have read this story before I updated and almost completely changed the story.**_

_**Rima- And who would those people be?**_

_**RimaxKawaii- From my very bad memory...I only remember one person...**_

_**Rima- And that would be?**_

_**RimaxKawaii- mizzleffler.....**_

_**Rima- Of course....she's your friend in real life...**_

_**RimaxKawaii- OKAY!! MOVING ON WITH THE STOOORY!! **_

_**Rima- Don't tell me this is the chapter where...**_

_**RimaxKawaii- Thats right Rima!! The sleepover games!! And the Karoke..**_

_**Rima- SHE DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING!! NOT THE SONGS....NOTHING!!**_

_**RimaxKawaii- I own Kiyomi, and the other seven...**_

_**Rima- Yes... I wasn't counting them.**_

~Kiyomi's P.O.V.~

"Okay....erase those thoughts!!" I said shaking my head.

"Let's do some Karoke!!" shouted Utau.

"Mmk!" I agreed.

"Oh yeah!! I love you Kiyomi!!" Utau giggled. They all walked towards the karoke room that I had no idea the Fujisakis had. My eyes widened.

"You have a huge television!!" I screamed. "Utau you're up first!"

"Got it!" Utau said. I started fiddling with the dials as Utau picked up the microphone. Suddenly a familliar song bursted out of the speakers. Utau scarily threw her head back eyes shut tight.

"_Pyon pyon Fumu fumu yeah yeah!_

_Howa howa Kira kira yeah yeah!_

_Tamago wa nani iro Yeah yeah!_

_Ijiwaru na koto itte mo daisuki datte shitteru _

_Kenka wa shocchuu dakedo itsudemo soba ni iru kara _" Utau started. She sucks at this song... I thought. She finally changed her scary posture.

_"Shinjite kuretara nan demo dekichau _

_Sou dakara haato wo anrokku shite_

_Naritai koto tsutaetai koto _

_daiji na koto hontou no koto _

_jibun no koto kizukanai koto _

_fushigi na koto shiawase na koto _

_zenbu tamago no naka ni aru yo _

_Kuru kuru Bon bon yeah yeah! _

_Puku puku tsun tsun yeah yeah! _

_Himitsu no tamago wa Yeah yeah yeah!" _She started to dance. Her hair flew all over the place. She shook her head violently. I rolled my eyes.

_"Mieru hito ni wa mieru shi mienai hito wa mienai _

_Demo ne kokoro no naka ni wa minna tamago wo motteru _

_Waratte misete yo Ouen shichau yo _

_ichiban no mikata nan dakara _

_Genki na toko tsuyogari na toko _

_yasashii toko namaiki na toko _

_makenai toko yume miteru toko _

_sunao na toko waratteru toko _

_zenbu tamago no moto ni naru yo _

_Naritai koto tsutaetai koto _

_daiji na koto hontou no koto _

_jibun no koto kizukanai koto _

_fushigi na koto shiawase na koto _

_Zenbu tamago no naka ni aru yo _

_Pyon pyon Fumu fumu yeah yeah! _

_Howa howa Kira kira yeah yeah!_

_Tamago wa nani iro Yeah yeah yeah!"_ She finished off by throwing her hand up in the air. And her head tilted upwards.

"Utau...it's karoke...not a real pop concert.." I said.

"Hmph! Fine, you do better." she said throwing the microphone into my hands. I looked up.

"Well, I'm a bit on the shy side... so I'll pick the song.. and my voice might be really quiet." I said. Utau smirked.

"Fine do a duet with Nagihiko!" she suggested. I shrugged. We both picked up a microphone and started singing.

_**Nagihiko: **__Keepu no suso o kaze ni hirugaeshi arukeba_

_dare mo ga sotto akogare no tameiki tsuku yo_

_shumi ja nai toka supaishii na koto itte mo_

_honto no kyara wa wakatteru tomodachi da kara!_

_**Kiyomi:**__ Kiritsu! Rei! Kiriri to ne gourei hitotsu kimetara _

_school days hajimeyou !!_

_Getsuyoubi wa minna ni aeru kara suki _

_futsuu de futsuu ja nai shiawase _

_hiruyasumi wa roiyaru gaaden de ocha_

_himitsu no hanashi oshieteageru!_

_**Nagihiko:**__ Nanika to itsumo batabata sugoshiteiru kedo_

_nanka tokidoki imi naku fuan ni naru nda_

_itsuka otona ni naranakya ikenai to shitara_

_kono shunkan o taisetsu ni shinakya to omou!_

_**Kiyomi:**__ Ready! Go! Genkiyoku ippo fumidashitara _

_school days tsuzuiteku!!_

_**Together:**__ Getsuyoubi wa minna ni aeru kara suki _

_futsuu de futsuu ja nai shiawase _

_hiruyasumi wa roiyaru gaaden de ocha _

_himitsu no hanashi oshieteageru!!_

_**Kiyomi:**__ Atarimae de nakanaka kizukanai kedo_

_futsuu de irareru no wa shiawase_

_zutto zutto issho ni iretara ii ne _

_ashita mo asatte mo sono saki mo!!_

I suprised myself by singing louder than I had intended to. Utau stared at me suprised, she grabbed my ponytail.

"Ah!" I screamed.

"Hm..You didn't character change..." Utau said in a curious voice. "How did you do that!!"

"Natural talent." said Rima who was leaning on the wall smirking. I felt Nagihiko blush, and I turned to him.

"Why are you blushing?" I whispered.

"I have my own reasons." he replied.

"I'll find out soon...Nagihiko Fujisaki!" I told him.

"What are you two talking about?!" Utau shreiked. "It's karoke time not talkie talkie time!!" She grabbed the microphone and fiddled with the dials madly. We all but Kukai sweatdropped.

"That's my Utau!" Kukai said. Utau looked up and blushed. Suddenly a song came out of the speakers. I was suprised Utau already knew it! It had just come out like a week ago! But then again, she wrote the song....

_"hoshi o kakushiteru utsumuita hitomi ni _

_tomadou dake nanimo deki nakute _

_te to te kasanete mo dokoka gikochinai ne _

_yume no naka mitai ni waratte yo _

_yoru no kanata hibiku senritsu _

_atsui mune wa sawagidasu _

_sasayaku Blue Moon te o nobashitara _

_sugu ni todoki sou na noni _

_itsumo yasashiku hohoemu dake de _

_oikakete wa kurenai ne _

_ichibyou ichibyou hikaru sunatsubu da ne _

_hitotsubu mo kobosenai wasurenai _

_kiete shimai so na hosoku togaru tsuki ga _

_muboubi na senaka ni tsume o tate _

_amaku nokoru kizuato fukaku _

_kizamu akashi idaite ite _

_hakanai Blue Moon doushite kimi o _

_suki ni natte shimatta no _

_onaji bamen de togireta mama no _

_kanashi sugiru monogatari _

_miageru Blue Moon kimi o omou toki _

_watashi no jikan wa tomaru _

_nageki no Blue Moon hatenai yami no _

_fukasa ni nomikomareteku _

_kanawa nakute mo aishite imasu _

_itsuka sora ga sakete mo _

_eien ni omotte imasu! _"Utau sang dancing very scarily. I smirked gave Rima and Nadeshiko a headset and put one on myself. _**(A/N I don't know what they are called!! Just know it's that thing Dia has!)**_

"What are you guys going to sing now?" Utau asked suspiciously.

"A reply to your singing and dancing just now!" I said as I walked over to click on the song. Utau rolled her eyes.

_**Rima- **__Yaritai koto yatteru you ni mieteru shi_

_shippai shita toki mo nanka okkei! _

_Massugu ni jibun o shinjitara dou?_

_Ippo fumidashitara nantoka naru _

_**Nadeshiko-**__Kakko tsukete mo bareteru_

_sono mama de ikou _

_aozora miagetara risetto _

_**Together-**__Take it easy! Raku ni shite_

_kata no chikara o nuitara _

_atama o karappo ni shitemiyou yo _

_Take it easy! Naru you ni _

_natteyuku mitai da kara _

_toki no nagare tsukamaete _

_Shining! Shining! Shining! _

_**Kiyomi-**__Hikari to kage ga aru subete no mono ni wa_

_dakara kono sekai wa utsukushii no_

_suteki na jinsei wa suteki na kimi ni_

_otozureru mono deshou koko ga daiji!_

_**Nadeshiko and Rima-**__ Koukai to hansei to no ittarikitari ja_

_tamashii, kagayakezu! Asu wa nai!_

_**Together-**__Take it easy! Mukashi kara _

_okiraku na taipu desu_

_otona no soudan nante muri muri _

_Take it easy! Shiokaze ni_

_fukareta nara kimi mo mata _

_toki no nagare tsukamaete _

_Shining! Shining! Shining! _

_**Kiyomi-**__Take it easy! Suki na koto_

_namima kara yattekuru yo_

_atama o karappo ni shite_

_**Rima and Kiyomi- **__Take it easy! Shiokaze ni_

_fukaretara kuyokuyo wa_

_kirakira ni kawatteyuku? Uso desu!_

_Take it easy! Naru you ni _

_natteyuku mitai da kara_

_yume o mune ni dakishimete_

_Shining! Shining! Shining!_

Every time we sang the _Take it Easy_ part, we looked at Utau and pointed at her. Utau's face scrunched up and dark flames surrounded her.

"Il!" she said.

"Oooh shoot!!" Rima said. "Kusukusu!"

"Temari!" Nadeshiko shouted.

"Keiko!" I said quietly.

"Atashi Kokoro : UNLOCK!!" we shouted simultaneously.

"Kyara Nari! Lunatic Charm!" Utau said striking a pose.

"Kyara Nari! Dancing Sapphire!!" I shouted sticking out my tongue.

"Kyara Nari! Clown Drop!" Rima whispered tossing her hair.

"Kyara Nari! Yamato Mai Hime!" Nadeshiko said fanning herself.

"You guys are dead!" Utau said smirking. "Lilin Trident!!"

"Hmph!" Rima said dodging. "Tightrope Dancer!!"

"Haha!" I laughed looking at the tied up Utau. "Sapphire Twister!!!"

"Rima!!" Nadeshiko called. Rima nodded and went over to Nadeshiko. "Queen's Waltz!"

"Hey, Utau!" I said. "You aren't the only on with a trident! Sapphire Reflection!! Lilin Trident!"

"Ergh!" Utau moaned twitching from pain.

"I wonder why that attack is called _Sapphire Reflection_???" I asked cluelessly.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaa!!!" laughed Rima wiping tears from her eyes.

"U-u-u-utau!!" stammered Kukai. "Daichi!!"

"Okay!! NO MORE TRANSFORMATIONS!!!! Unless majorly nesscessary!" Nagihiko shouted.

"Okay!" I said cheerily as I de-transformed along with the others.

"Yaya wants Amu-chi to sing!!" Yaya whined.

"Okay Yaya." I said as I tossed the microphone to Amu. Bad move.. Amu missed the microphone and it went flying over her head. Kukai, who was standing behind her raised his hand and caught it. I let out a sigh of relief. Yaya walked over to the machine.

"NO YAYA!! I don't know English well!!" Amu shouted.

"You know it well enough to sing this song!!" Yaya insisted as she pressed the button.

"What song is it Yaya!!" Amu asked eyes filled with horror.

"Don't Tell Me!!" Yaya replied.

__**Don't Tell Me! **_**by Avril Lavinge~**_

_"__You held my hand and walked me home, I know  
Why you gave me that kiss it was something like this it made me go ooh ohh  
You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did you have to go?  
Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love  
Guys are so hard to trust  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl?  
The one who gives it all away, yeah_

Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Don't try to tell me what to say,  
You're better off that way

Don't think that your charm and the fact that your arm is now around my neck  
Will get you in my pants I'll have to kick your ass and make you never forget  
I'm gonna ask you to stop, thought I liked you a lot, but I'm really upset  
Get out of my head get off of my bed yeah thats what I said  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl, the one who, throws it all away  


_Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Dont try to tell me what to say,  
You're better off that way_

This guilt trip that you put me on won't, mess me up I've done no wrong  
Any thoughts of you and me have gone away

Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Dont try to tell me what to say,  
You're better off that way

Better off that way  
I'm better off alone anyway" Amu sang in a quite loud voice.

"I thought you said you didn't know much english!? You sang like a pro!" I cried.

"It was me..." Dia said.

"Oh.. I see..." I said. "And jeez Amu, what's with the smirking after every 6th word??"

"It wasn't me!!" Amu insisted.

"Oh! Let me guess! Now you are gonna tell me there is such thing as a 4 -way Character Change.." I said sarcastically.

"No not four... But there is 2-way character change!!" Amu said. "It was Ran and Dia.."

"Okay, never mind that! Let's play sleepover games." I said.

"Not yet!!" Rima cried. "I want to do a duet with Nagihiko!!"

"Oh..." we all said staring at her in shock. I gave Rima the pink headset and Nagihiko the other blue one. We heard a quiet chime, and a pair of headphones appeared around Nagihiko's neck.

"Of course I'll sing with you babe!!" Nagihiko said. We all sweatdropped.

"Rhythm!! Get out of my brother!!!" Nadeshiko shreiked.

"NO!!" Nagihiko replied. Rima stared blushing. She started to play with the dials. Suddenly a song blared out surrounding the room with a loud tune. I immediatley realized what song it was.

"You guys better know english!!" I warned.

**~Start of Something New! ~**

_"Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart yeah!!  
To all the possibilities  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight" _Nagihiko sang walking towards Rima smirking.__

"_This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new"_ Rima sang back turning away from him walking. __

"Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real" The character changed Nagihiko reached out to tap Rima's shoulder.But failed....__

"This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new" They sang together. Rima turned around and Nagihiko flinched she smirked and tapped the top of Nagihiko's head.__

"I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see" Rima sweetly sang looking upwards to the ceiling.__

"It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new..." They finished together..with the character changed Nagihiko hugging Rima.

"Whoa! Rima's good at acting!!" I complimented.

"Yeah!" cheered Nadeshiko. Then they heard another chime, and the character changed Nagihiko dissappeared, leaving a very confused Nagihiko not realizing he was hugging Rima.

"Ahem! Purplehead! Let go!" Rima said.

"Ah! Oh I'm sorry Rima-chan!" he apoligized. Then he turned to Rhythm. "Hello my _innocent friend_ how are you?!" he asked sarcastically.

"Um..I'm fine?" Rhythm replied a bit nervous.

"Well...you won't be for LONG!!" Nagihiko said chasing after Rhythm.

_**RimaxKawaii- In the nezt chapter I'll put a little something my friend mizzleffler decided.**_

_**Rima- What is it?**_

_**RimaxKawaii- What's the point of it if I give it away?**_

_**Rima- Okay, well, I didn't really care anyways.**_

_**RimaxKawaii & Nagihiko- MEANIE!!**_

_**RimaxKawaii & Rima- Where the heck did you come from?**_

_**Nagihiko- Um..the basement.**_

_**Rima- The BASEMENT!!!??????**_

_**Nagihiko- Yeah..**_

_**RimaxKawaii & Kiyomi- Why?**_

_**Utau- I stuffed him in the closet in the basement.**_

_**RimaxKawaii, Rima, & Kiyomi- Ah...we see.....**_

_**Rima- Okay!! Bye for now!**_

_**Kiyomi- See you next time!**_

_**Utau- Rate and Review and Give ideas!! **_


	4. Tadase is gay? Ikuto flirts with guys?

_**RimaxKawaii- WEEEELLCOME BACK!!**_

_**Rima- Must you ALWAYS do that?**_

_**RimaxKawaii- *goes over to corner, sits down and cries***_

_**Rima- Okay, okay, I'm sorry...**_

_**RimaxKawaii- I accept your apology!! *cough* not *cough*.**_

_**Rima-What was thaat!!???**_

_**RimaxKawaii- Enjoy the chapter!! *laughs nervously***_

~Kiyomi's P.O.V.~

We all walked into Nagihiko's room with Baaya dragging my bags.

"Arigatou Baaya!!" I said.

"Ah! No problem.." Baaya said as if in major pain. I started packing out my stuff.

"Make-up case, clothes, lots of nailpolish, hair acessories, more make-up, alot more nailpolish, a bunch of random stuff!" I said.

"Oh My Gosh!!" said Tadase. We all stared at him. "Let's like, paint our fingernails!"

"..." we just kept on staring.

"Like, come on! Kiyomi there has like, soooo much nailpolish! Like, totally!"

"..." Yeah, then there is more staring...

"Okay...if you want to...." I started, smirking.

"But! Nagihiko has to paint his nails too!" Rima finished, and smirked at me.

"Aw...." Nagihiko complained. Rima plucked out a bottle of glittery pink nailpolish.

"Please give me your hand Nagi!" Rima said sweetly. I snickered. Nagi held out his left hand. Rima grabbed it and Nagihiko blushed. I raised a curious eyebrow.

"Hm? What's this? Rima's touching Nagi's hand and he's blushing?" I teased.

"Shut up... I'm not blushing.." he said.

"Oh really?" I countered handing him a small mirror. He blushed even more.

"MY TURN!!!" Tadase whined. I pulled out a bottle of hot pink nailpolish. I held out a hand. Tadase reached out his hand. I started painting it.

"Oh my gosh! That colour is like, sooo cah-ute!!" Tadase commented. I stared at him, still painting. Yaya and Amu each took a bottle of light pink nailpolish, and Utau, well, the tall 14-year-old fashionista took my favorite bottle of light purple nailpolish.

"Kukai!" she called. Kukai went over to her.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Give me your hand."

"No, why?"

"So I can paint it.."

"Do I look good with purple nailpolish?" Kukai asked.

"Do you look good with the colour of your girlfriend's eyes?" Utau countered.

"That's a total yes.." Kukai answered.

"Then give me your hand.." Utau said. His hand trembling with fear he'll lose his popularity because of this. Utau snatched his hand and started painting it. I laughed.

"Other hand Tadase!" I told him.

"Like, this colour totally clashes with my outfit!" he said sticking out his other hand.

"Other hand..." Rima told Nagihiko emotionlessly.

"Okay..." he said slowly sticking out his right hand. Nadeshiko and I giggled at the scene. Nadeshiko sat down beside me and picked up the bottle of glittery red nailpolish I had beside me.

"You're using this for yourself?" she asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Hey, Kiyomi!" Nadeshiko said lowering her voice to a whisper.

"Yes?"

"I need you to use Kira to mind read Nagihiko right now..."

"Okay!" I replied kindly. "Kira!"

"Yes master?" Kira replied.

"I know you are a innocent traditional Japanese dancer, but don't call me Master!"

"Okay Kiyomi-sensei!"

"That's even worse..."

"Okay Kiyomi-kun!"

"I'm a girl..."

"Okay Kiyomi-...." her voice trailed off in thought.

"CALL HER KIYOMI-CHAN LIKE US!!" my other charas screamed.

"Okay, read Nagihiko thoughts....RIGHT NOW!!" I whispered. Kira floated over to Nagihiko silently sat on Nagihiko's head and closed her eyes. Rima started laughing.

"RIMA!!" I cried disapprovingly. She stopped laughing immediatley. Kira floated back to me.

"He's thinking: Rima's so cute... But I have to pretend I like Kiyomi so _they_ don't find out!" Kira reported silently. _**(A/N OKAY!! You might think that's impossible but it is possible. There are 2 ways! Sign language and transfering thoughts. In this case, Kira used tranfering thoughts. And now if you are gonna tell me transfering thoughts in the real world is impossible, I KNOW THAT!! I'm talking Shugo Chara, otherwise, I would get like a bunch of reviews saying: THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!! Or something like that..)**_

"Haahahahahahahaaa!!!!" I laughed. Nagihiko looked at me.

"Why are you laughing...?" he asked.

"I have my own reasons!" I said. Then I laughed even harder.

"Kiyomi-chan.." Rima said tugging on my black miniskirt, that looks alot like the school uniforms' skirt.

"What is it Rima-chan?" I asked.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because of Nagi!"

"Why is it because of Nagi?"

"I'll tell you tommorrow...."

"Why?"

"Right now we've gotta give Nagi a make-over!"

"OKAAY!!!" shouted Yaya.

"Nagi! Come here!!" I called.

"Okay!" he answered. Just as I'd thought, he was following his plan..

"Sit down!" I commanded.

"Yeah..now what?"

"Stay!"

"Okay.." he answered. The other boys huddled together.

"HE ACTUALLY LISTENED!!" Kukai screamed.

"Oh my gosh!! Like totally!!" Tadase said in a high pitched voice.

"Get lost sissy....." Kairi and Kukai shouted.

"I told you he's in love with Kiyomi!!" Utau said.

"I know Utau! I'm mean seriously!!" Tadase replied in an even higher pitched voice. Utau kicked Tadase and Tadase screamed like a sissy girl. "I think I broke a nail!!"

"Oh...my....god....." Amu whispered staring at her crush in shock. Amu turned around to see Nagihiko dressed in a pink kimono, with pink make-up, his hair tied up in a ponytail, and pink nailpolish. _**(A/N The kimono looks like Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne's you know what that looks like..)**_

"EEEEEEEHHHHH!!!!!!!!?????" Amu and three of her charas shrieked. Dia smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

"Wow..." Rima said looking at the new Nagihiko.

"KIYOMI-CHAN!!!!!" called a low pitched voice.

"Oh god...." I said. "Riku!!"

"OKAY!!"

"Atashi Kokoro: UNLOCK!! Kyara Nari! Dancing Tanzanite!!" Riku and I shouted simultaniously.

"Hey, are you trying to beat me up again?!" the voice said, stepping out from the shadows. Just as I thought! It was Ikuto. "WHOA!!"

"What?" I asked.

"Who's that chick!?" he asked.

"HAAAAAAHAAAAAAAHAAHAHAHAHA!!" Rima and I laughed.

"Well, who is she?"

"HeheheheheHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"Tell me Kiyomi-chan."

"_She _is Fujisaki um....Amaya??" I said a bit confused.

"Hm..." Ikuto murmured puling out a name dictionary. "Amaya is a Japanese name meaning 'night rain.'"

"Nu-uh!!" said Rima. Nagihiko stared at her in fear she would choose _that_ name.

"Then what was it?" I asked Rima.

"Fujisaki Amaterasu.." Rima said smirking at me.

"Hmm...." Ikuto said once again pulling out the name dictionary. "Amaterasu is a Japanese name composed of the elements _ama_ 'heaven, sky' and _terasu_ 'to shine,' hence 'shining over heaven.' In mythology, this is the name of a sun goddess who rules the heavens."

"RIIIIIIIMAAA!" _Amaterasu _complained.

"Yes? What is it Amaterasu?" she teased.

"I don't like that name!! I hate it!! HATE IT! HATE IT! HATE IIIT!!!" _Amaterasu_ whined.

"Shouldn't she like her own name? And..she doesn't sound like a girl...." Ikuto said. I slid over to Nagihiko smiling weakly.

"Your name _is_ Amaterasu and you _will_ speak like a girl!!" I whispered through clenched teeth grabbing his hair.

"Hey, you must be _Ikuto the fricken gay guy_!!!" Nagihiko seethed in a quite girly voice.

"This girl is a bit mean..." Ikuto said frowning. Nagihiko looked pleased.

"Thank you!" Naghiko smiled.

"But she's polite!" Ikuto commented. Nagihiko twitched.

"Don't.....say.....I'm.......polite!!!!!!!!!" Nagihiko shouted slapping Ikuto upside the head.

"Ouch!" Rima and I said winced.

"I am freakin' not polite!! Just 'cuz I said thanks doesn't mean ya got the right to call me polite! Got it!?" Nagihiko raged. Rima slid over to Nagihiko.

"That is NOT how a girl acts!!!" she shouted in his ear. I giggled.

"Ikuto!" I called. He turned around anxiously. "Why are you so anxious..." I asked standing in the background chibi form.

"Well.....you see! There could've been a possiblility you'd ask me out!" he replied.

"In your dreams..." I replied bitterly. "Wave of Dreams!!!" I shouted. A streak of purple light representing fifteen butterflies flew from my kimono sleeve, and landed gracefully on Ikuto's neck. I smirked. My aim was so perfect!

"A butterfly? My, how graceful! My heart : Unlock!!" Ikuto shouted as a silvery blue light swirled around him. His chara flew towards it's egg. But between the egg and the chara was the very same barrier that surrounded Ikuto at this very moment. Ikuto held out his hand expecting the egg too come to him. He opened his eyes finally realizing there was a barrier surrounding him. "KIYOMI! WHAT DID YOU DO?!!"

"You see that beautiful butterfly on your neck?" I asked as if he were only 3.

"Yes.." he replied.

"Well, that butterfly stops Character Changes, Transformations, or anything to do with your chara for 1 hour!" I explained.

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed. "WHAT KINDA POWER IS THAT!!??"

"It gives advantages for Character Transformation cat-fights." I giggled.

"Thats it?" he asked in disbelief.

"Uh...no..."

"Then what else?"

"If the person has a weapon on them it destroys it.... meaning your pocket knife!"

"And?"

"It makes all enemies extremely vulnerable to all attacks preformed by only these four people. Nagihiko, Rima, Nadeshiko, and me."

"Speaking of Nagihiko....where is that brat?"

"Right here!" I said pointing to Amaterasu.

"No, that's the super cute Amaterasu......"

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah! 50 bucks!"

"Well say bye bye to that 50 bucks!" I giggled pulling out Nagihiko's ribbon, while Rima dumped a container of make-up remover on his face.

"N-N-Nagihiko!?" Ikuto stammered.

"Yes?" Nagi replied.

"I WAS FLIRTING WITH A BOY!!???"

"Yes.." Rima and I answered.

"OH MY FRICKEN GOD!!!!!!!" Ikuto screamed running away, a string of curses leaving his lips.

_**RimaxKawaii- How did you like girly Tadase and gay Ikuto?**_

_**Rima- It wouldn't count for Ikuto because he didn't know!**_

_**RimaxKawaii- Rima..... *dark flames surrounds RimaxKawaii***_

_**Rima- Ehehehehehehehehehe Rate revi-**_

_**RimaxKawaii- DIE RIMA!!!!!!! *chases after Rima***_

_**Kiyomi- As Rima was saying! Rate Review and Give Ideas!!**_ ^.-


	5. Stalkers Galore

_**RimaxKawaii- Lol**_

_**Rima- Why are you laughing**_

_**RimaxKawaii- I don't know... Maybe because it's my first time writing a story with over 4 chapters!**_

_**Rima- I see... *scans chapter* WHAT THE HECK?!**_

_**RimaxKawaii- Whaa?**_

_**Rima- Nagihiko is a fricken st-**_

_**RimaxKawaii- *covers Rima's mouth* Hehe... In this chapter it's Kiyomi's first day at Seiyo! And there will be alot of Yamabuki Saaya-ness!!**_

_**Rima- She doesn't own anything....You know what I'm excluding....**_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

~Kiyomi's P.O.V.~

I stood in the front of the Star Class door, took a deep breath and slid open the door. Aya looked at me.

"Calm Kiyomi-chan!" she said encouragingly. I smiled at her.

"Thanks Aya!" I mouthed. She smiled happily. I stood in the front of the room examining my glittery red nails, that matched my plaid skirt.

"Whoa!" exclaimed a student.

"Oh my god! She looks kind of like Nadeshiko-sama!!" a girl said. Nagihiko smirked.

"Bet you five bucks she's gonna be a Guardian!" he said extending a hand to a girl sitting behind him.

"Kyaaa ~ ღ!" she screamed in delight.

"What the heck..." Nagihiko asked sweatdropping.

"Fujisaki-kun loves meee!ღ" she squealed.

"What the fricken he-" Nagihiko started.

"Nagi no saying that word!" I called from the front of the room. He looked up.

"Oh! Hey, Kiyomi! What's up?" he asked.

"I just had a sleepover at your house...shouldn't you know?!" Then I giggled. "Like when the time we were playing Spin the Bottle! Then it landed on you and Rima-chan! And you kissed her on the lips! And it was like total making out after like 5 seconds!"

"SHUT UP!!"Rima and Nagihiko shreiked.

"Oh! I'm sorry! It's slipped out of my mouth!" I said sarcastically.

"WHAT!!??" shouted the girl sitting behind Nagihiko. The teacher walked in.

"Ohayo minna!" he called. He tripped over a rock, -- well a pebble more like, and all his books fell on me. "Oh! The transfer student! Introduce yourself!"

"Hi I'm Kiyomi Kitazawa!" I said boringly.

"Sit beside Mashiro-san and Fujisaki-san!" Nikaidou-sensei said.

"Mmmk..." I mumbled. As I walked down the aisle between the desks I heard a conversation going on. Something like....

"Oooh! So elegant and cool!!"

"Ha! She's nowhere as gorgeous as me!"

"I hear only pretty people get picked for being Guardians!"

"I'm gonna get picked for sure this year! I'll charm Fujisaki-kun into doing it!"

"Pssh! In your dreams Yamabuki-san!"

I giggled.

"Why are you giggling Kitazawa-san!" the Yamabuki person snapped.

"No reason!" I said. I sat down, and leaned on my chair.

"Hey!" Rima whispered.

"Hey!" I echoed.

"Now we will be taking attendance!!" Nikaidou announced. "First Fujisaki Nadeshiko!"

"Here!" Nade called.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko!"

"Here!" Nagi said.

"Himamori Amu!"

"IT'S HINAMORI!!" Amu shouted.

"Hotori Tadase!"

"Here!" Tadase called.

"Kitazawa Kiyomi!"

"Here!!" I whispered.

"Mashiro-san!"

"Here!" Rima said.

"Souma Kukai!"

"Yo!" Kukai said.

"Tsukiyomi Utau!"

"I am here! So do not fear!!" Utau sang. We all sweatdropped.

"Yamabuki Saaya!"

"Heeeeeeere!!" she called seductively.

"YOU DO THAT TO A TEACHER!!??" we all shouted/asked.

_RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!!!_

_"_Oh! There goes the bell!" Nikaidou frowned.

"LET'S GOO!!!!!!!!!!!" everyone shouted.

~Walking to the Royal Garden. Still Kiyomi's P.O.V.~

"Hey, Nagihiko! Tell me! Why am I going to the Royal Garden?!" I asked walking backwards.

"Weakling told me to!" Nagihiko answered. Nadeshiko frowned.

"You shouldn't always be mean to Tadase! I know even Dear Baby is stronger than Platinum Royal but..." Then Nade bursted out laughing. "Oh nevermind! Make fun of him all you like!"

"Nade-chan....Is there something wrong with you?" Rima, who was silent since we left the classroom, said.

"Huh?" Nadeshiko asked confused.

"You usually are on the person being teased's side!" Rima mumbled.

"Tadase is an exception!" Nadeshiko pointed out to Rima. Just then, a large glass building came into sight. It had a gorgeous garden in front of it.

"No doubt about it... That's the Royal Garden..." I mumbled.

"What was that Kiyomi-chan?" both Rima and Nagi asked in unison. I looked over my shoulder, smiled and winked at Rima.

"Nothing!" I said grabbing Nagi's and Rima's hand. "Let's go!"

"Stop!" cried a familliar voice. I froze. "Let go of Fujisaki-kun..."

"Get out from behind the tree, Yamabuki!" I said slowly.

"Hmph! As you wish!" she said. She stepped out from behind the tree.

"WHOA!!!" Nagihiko shouted as he turned away. Rima pulled out a thick red ribbon from her pocket and handed it to me. I wrapped it around Nagi's eyes.

"You can turn around now Nagi!" I told him.

"No way!" he said.

"Suit yourself." I said. I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the Royal Garden. "Stay here..."

"Okay!" he said. I let go of him arm and ran off back to Yamabuki Saaya.

"I can't believe you did that to Nagi!" Rima and I shouted at her.

"There's _nothing_ wrong with wearing _this_." she replied.

"Oh yeah! There's _nothing_ with wearing a stripperish outfit!" Rima and I said sarcastically.

"This outfit is NOT stripperish!"

"Mmmhmm.... a super short red plaid miniskirt and a matching revealing bra-like shirt is not stripperish!!!!" I told her rolling my eyes. She put a revealing black blazer over her shirt.

"There! Let me in the Royal Garden and I'll take the _stripperish_ outfit off!" she shouted.

"We can't trust you!" we said arms crossed.

"Then I shall keep _scaring_ Fujisaki-kun!" she shouted at us.

"Hm? Wha-? You don't have the permission to call Nagihiko, Nagi?" I asked suprised.

"No! But I find Fujisaki-kun so much cuter!"

"How come?"

"I could always change it to Fujisaki-koi at times when he isn't paying attention!!"

"WWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!???" Rima and I shrieked. We both ran away from her. And of course.....she stalked us to the Royal Garden.

"GET IN NAGI!!!!" we screamed as we ran through the gates. Saaya busted through the doors. Saaya froze.

"What the heck is this place? A stripper club?" she asked.

"Eh?" I answered confused. I turned around. "WHAT THE HE-" Rima put her hand over my mouth.

"It's always like this..." she said. "It's almost like a routine..."

"How come?" I asked, oblivious to Saaya's reaction.

"Utau wears a stripperish outfit and flirts with Kukai....Amu sings songs like Don't Tell Me to Tadase....Yaya teases Kairi about random stuff." she said.

"What about you and Nagi? Making out in the closet?" I teased. Rima blushed.

"NO!!"

"Then what?"

"We do _all _the Guardian work..." Rima answered.

"_Fujisaki-kuuuun_....I'll see you later!" Saaya said flirtatiously playing with Nagihiko's hair. Nagi shivered in fear. Rima and I bursted out laughing.

"Temari!" Nadeshiko said quietly.

"Chin! Ton! Shan!!" Temari whispered waving her flower around. Two sakuras appeared in Nadeshiko's hair and a scary looking Naginata in her hands.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Saaya screamed. She clung onto Nagihiko.

"Let go of my bro!!!!!!" Nade screamed in an evil voice. Saaya screamed again and ran out of the Royal Garden. "Thank you Temari!"

"Now..onto the meeting." Tadase said. I just stood there silently.

"Oh! Kiyomi-chan!" Amu exclaimed. "Let's take this chance to tell her our places in the Guardian system!"

"Okay!" said Kukai.

"KING!" Tadase shouted.

"Queen..." Nade and Rima whispered.

"Jack!" shouted Kukai, Kairi, and Nagi.

"ACE!!" Yaya screamed. I could tell she was having a sugar rush.

"Joker!" Utau and Amu said happily.

"Hm? There are two Queens?" I asked.

"Yes.." Tadase answered.

"Two Jokers?"

"YUP!" Amu shouted.

"Three Jacks?"

"Nope..." Tadase said.

"Then how come they say they're all Jacks?"

"There are two Jacks..." Amu started.

"Fujisaki-kun's real place is....PRINCE!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Tadase shouted evily.

"Oh no! Tadase character changed himself!" Amu said.

"Anyone got a bucket?" Rima asked. Kusukusu put a bucket over Tadase's head.

"1! 2! 3!" Kusukusu counted. "Aaand he's back to normal!!"

"Rima!" I called. Rima turned around her hair blowing in the wind.

"What is it Kiyomi-chan?" Rima asked.

"Meet me at the Cafe at 3:00 p.m. today! Okay?"

"Okay!" she turned back the other way and ran home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~FOR THE FIRST TIME EVEER!!!!(At least in this story) Nagi's P.O.V.~

"-afe at 3:00 p.m. today! Okay?"

"Okay!" Rima answered.

"I wonder what that girl is up to..." I mumbled to myself.

"Nagi!" Nadeshiko called from behind me. I jumped.

"NO!! I WAS _NOT _EAVESDROPPING ON KIYOMI'S AND RIMA'S CONVERSATION!!!" I shouted. _Shoot...I just told her..._ I thought.

"Why were you eavesdropping? And sitting behind a tree?" she asked.

"I just wanted to know what they were talking about..." I insisted.

"Okay...I don't believe you!" Nadeshiko said. I sweatdropped.

"Fine...I just wa-"

"It's because you like Kiyomi-chan and Rima-chan!!" she guess.

"No Nadeshiko...I don't..." I told her.

"Fine...I believe you..." she said sarcastically.

"Just get lost Nadeshiko!" I told her.

"Okay!" she answered. She grabbed my hand and pulled me home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**RimaxKawaii- How do you guys like the story so far?**_

_**Rima- She puts soooo many fillers....**_

_**RimaxKawaii- That's because the story is just starting!**_

_**Rima- Easter hasn't made it's first appearance yet...**_

_**RimaxKawaii- That's because they're plotting. And it's because ikuto finally succeeded escaping Easter!**_

_**Rima- Whatever...**_

_**RimaxKawaii- Rate!**_

_**Rima- Review!**_

_**Rima & RimaxKawaii- Give Ideas! **_


	6. INTERVIEW WITH RIMA!

_**RimaxKawaii- In this chapter the setting takes place mostly in the Cafe. And a new OC appears in this chapter.**_

_**Rima-*emotionlessly speaks* Yaay for Cafes....*emotionlessly smiles***_

_**RimaxKawaii- Be nice Rima....**_

_**Rima- Why?**_

_**RimaxKawaii- 'Cause for the first time ever in this story.....*does terrible sounding finger drumroll***_

_**Rima- What?**_

_**RimaxKawaii- *continues drumroll***_

_**Rima- Just spit it out!!!**_

_**RimaxKawaii- It starts with your Point Of View!! ENJOY!!**_

_**Rima- REALLY!!??**_

_**RimaxKawaii- Ya! And just as I'd promised from chapter 2, I put in Kiyomi's description!! ENNNJOOOY!!**_

_**Rima- Awesome...my P.O.V....**_

_**RimaxKawaii- Oh... my.... freaking.... goodness....**_

_**Rima- What?**_

_**RimaxKawaii- For the third and FINAL time....ENJOY!!!**_

~Rima's P.O.V.~

For the first time since she came, I actually looked at what Kiyomi-chan looked like. She was quite beautiful according to me. She had long lustrous knee length hair. Her eyes were a lighter purple than Utau's but they were waaaaaaaaay more shinier. She had long, think, curly, black eyelashes. Her hair was a dark blue-violet. At the current moment she was wearing a short green plaid miniskirt and a matching sailor top! The top had a red ribbon on it. I guessed it was her old schoolgirl outfit. Considering she was fifteen years old, I believe they should be a high school outfit. Me on the hand I was only fourteen and three fourths. Back to the original topic.. Kiyomi-chan was also wearing pair of black sandals.

"Rima-chan! What are you staring at?" Kiyomi-chan asked.

"Oh!" I said snapping out of my trance. "Nothing!"

"Aya!" she suddenly called.

"Yes?" Aya asked.

"Are you done?" she asked Aya.

"Sure am!" Aya replied. I looked at Kiyomi-chan with a questioning look. She smiled. I suddenly felt a cold item tighten against my wrists. I gasped. The cold item dragged my hands to the back of the chair.

"What's going on Kiyomi-chan?!" I asked shocked.

"Don't worry Rima-chan!" she said happily. "It's just an interveiew!"

"An interview huh?" I replied.

"Yes!" she said smiling.

"WITH CHAINS!!!???" I yelled/asked.

"I just don't want you to escape." she told me innocently.

"Fine..." I said.

"Okay, but everytime you lie in an answer." she said giggling. "I strike out a letter in Nagihiko's name! And if all the letters are struck out, guess what'll happen?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"I _stuff_ you both in the _closet_ with a _video camera_ and you are _forced_ to _make out_! And I _will_ post the video on YouTube!" she answered.

"I hate you Kiyomi-cha-." I told her.

"QUESTION ONE!!" she interrupted. "Do you like Fujisaki Nagihiko?"

"I d-" I started.

"Useless, useless, useless!!" we heard. They were X-eggs. A whole crowd of them!

"Ready Rima-chan?" Kiyomi-chan asked.

"Yes!" I answered.

"Akane!" she called. I nodded at Kusukusu.

"Atashi Kokoro : UNLOCK!!" we cried in unison.

"Kyara Nari! Dancing Ruby!" she giggled striking a pose.

"Kyara Nari! Clown Drop!!" I cried. "Tightrope Dancer!"

"Akane...what kind of weapons do I have?" Kiyomi asked herself.

_"Let's see, you have a spear and a fan!" _Akane answered from inside her.

"Okay!" she smiled and wave her red fan. "Chaos of Rubies!!"

"Whoa!" I said as I stared at the rubies circulating the X-eggs making them confused.

"Rima-chan! Lend me your right hand!" she told me. I nodded and held out my right hand. Above her left hand, an upside down heart appeared. As for my hand, a rightside up heart appeared.

"What is this Kiyomi-chan?" I asked. She looked at me for a second and smiled.

"Just say dream!You'll see!"

"Dream!" I cried.

"Purification!!" Kiyomi-chan finished. The two hearts intertwined with each other and spiraled arounded. I stared in awe. Sparkles flew from the hearts as they exploded in midair. The sparkles touched the X-eggs and they slowly became normal hearts eggs again!

"So you can purify X-eggs too?" I asked.

"Yes! I have 6 types of purification strategies!" she explained. "Dream Purification, which is only preformed with Clown Drop and Dancing Ruby! Heart's Dream, which is only peformed with Yamato Mai Hime and Dancing Topaz! Negative Dream, preformed with Clown Drop and Yamato Mai Hime and Dancing Amethyst! Blazing Emerald, which is preformed with Dancing Emerald and Beat Jumper! Jewels of Dreams preformed by any of my transformations. And lastly Sweet Dreams, which is preformed by Dark Flame and Godess of Jewels !"

"Who are Dark Flame and Godess of Jewels?" I asked.

"I don't know.... but one of them is me..." she said.

"Hahahahaha!!!" laughed a voice. We looked up.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Hmph!" the girl said ignoring me.

"Are you serious?!" Kiyomi-chan gasped. I glared at the girl with spikey purplish black hair _**(A/N If you know Anko from Naruto, thats the hairdo she has!)**_, red eyes, a purple tube top, black shorts, and a long dark purple ribbon spiraling down her left leg. I looked at Kiyomi. She had her eyes opened wide and her mouth hanging open.

"Do you know her Kiyomi-chan?" I asked. Tears fell from Kiyomi's eyes.

"Kiyoko!" Kiyomi whispered extending her hand towards the girl.

"Kiyomi?!" The girl known as Kiyoko asked. Kiyomi nodded. The girl walked towards Kiyomi and reached her hand to her. Suddenly Kiyoko fell to the floor grasping her head, she shook her head wildly.

"NO!! NOT NOW!!" she exclaimed. A faded chara appeared beside her. It looked just like what the girl looked like at the moment. It was also grasping it's own head.

"Makoto..." Kiyomi mumbled.

"Quick! Grab her hand!" Makoto ordered as she faded away completely. Kiyomi dashed to grab Kiyoko's hand. A dark energy swirled around Kiyoko.

"X-energy...." Kiyomi muttered. The X-energy blocked Kiyomi's hand from reaching Kiyoko. All the X-energy disappeared and Kiyoko did too! The tears came streaming from her eyes faster and faster.

"Who is Kiyoko to you Kiyomi?" I asked.

"She's m-" Kiyomi started.

"Kiyomi-chan! Don't cry! You know I'll always love you!" said a voice.

"Iku-kun!" Kiyomi said happily, wiping away her tears. I stared at her. She shot me a look that said _'Watch this!'._

"Oh? So you finally admit you return my love for you?" Ikuto asked.

"Mmmhmm...." Kiyomi nodded. Ikuto hopped down from the tree he was sitting in, and wrapped his arms around Kiyomi's waist. I gasped. Kiyomi, to my shock, wrapped her own arms around Ikuto's neck. Ikuto leaned down to kiss her. Kiyomi smirked, and swiftly moved her right leg upwards and kneed Ikuto in the sack. I fell to the floor crying of laughter.

"OH GOD!! This girl is awesome at kicking!!" Ikuto moaned and ran away.

"Heeheeheeheeheehee!!!" I giggled.

"I knew he'd be guillible...." Kiyomi mused.

"Heeheeehee! How did you know that?! Heehee!" I asked through my giggles.

"It's written all over his face!" Kiyomi exclaimed. Kiyomi stared up into thin air and smiled evily to herself. She turned to me and smirked. "Back to the interview Rima-_chan_!"

_**RimaxKawaii- If you're mad I cut off Rima's answer, tell me! 'cause I know as a fact, I hate myself for doing it too!**_

_**Rima- Then why'd you do it?**_

_**RimaxKawaii- Um...to...uh...make people mad?**_

_**Rima- No one would be mad moron...**_

_**RimaxKawaii- Rimahiko fans might!**_


	7. You're Kidding right? WTHPTODWB?

_**RimaxKawaii- It's only chapter 6! Wow...I fail.. Oh! By the way WTHPTODWB? stands for Who the heck plays truth or dare with brownies?**_

_**Rima- Take WantingFreedom's advice RimaxKawaii!! Geez!!**_

_**RimaxKawaii- What did she say?**_

_**Rima- ...**_

_**RimaxKawaii- Just tell me...**_

_**Rima- 'Hey don't be too harsh on yourself! It wasn't really that bad! If you think it's bad, then the story will be bad. That's how an author has to think! They have to believe that their story is good but not too good! '**_

_**RimaxKawaii- But in the real review, didn't she...**_

_**Rima- Don't be mean....but yes...she did spell 'really' wrong...**_

_**RimaxKawaii- Hmph! Look who's talking!**_

_**Rima- Oh yeah!?**_

_**Kusukusu- Hehe...while they are fighting...enjoy the chapter!**_

~At the Royal Garden. Kiyomi's P.O.V.~

I sat there in the extra seat staring at the others do the Guardian work. Amu and Rima just sat there. Rima was peacefully drinking tea, and Amu was dozing off. I sighed. being a guardian seemed so boring! Rima extracted herself from the crowd of working kids and walked over to me.

"Let's go for a walk Kiyomi-chan..." she said. I eyed her suspiciously. Was she going to get payback from yesterday?!

"Okay," I answered as I stood up. Nagihiko looked up from his work.

"Rima-chan, Kiyomi-chan, where are you going?" Nagihiko asked. I flinched. Curse him for asking. I looked at Rima hoping she would know how to get Nagihiko back to work.

"BACK TO WORK _PURPLEHEAD_!!" Rima shouted. Scared Nagihiko went back to work. I smiled weakly a Rima.

"You seem to have _alot_ of control here..." I told her.

"_You seem to have alot of things for me to do to you..." _Rima emphasized, a dark aura surrounding her. I sweatdropped. She was so mad about yesterday!

~Flashback~

_"Rima-chan, do you like comedy?" I asked._

_"No duh!" Rima said._

_"Uh..Do you like Souma Kukai?"_

_"That's obvious!"_

_"So do you?"_

_"No!"_

_"Do you like Kirishima-kun?"_

_"NO!"_

_"Do you like Fujisaki Nagihiko?" I tried._

_"YOU ASKED ME THAT 50 TIMES ALREADY!!" Rima shouted._

_"But you never answered!" I insisted._

_"What impression does that give you?!" she continued._

_"Um..that you do like him?" I said unsurely._

_"I will seriously kill you Kiyomi!!" she screamed._

_"BUT I NEVER DID ANYTHING!!!" I cried running away with Aya chara-changed with me._

~End of Flashback~

"Rima-chan?" I asked nervously.

"Yes?" Rima replied.

"Are you ma-" I started.

"Mad about yesterday?" she asked.

"Yeah..."

"No. Why?"

"I thought you would _attempt_ to kill me again."

"Oh! That! Yes! No!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, I remember. That, from yesterday. Yes, I remember completely! No, I won't kill you."

"Why are you talking about killing each other?" Nagihiko asked. We both froze.

"Um.." I started.

"We..." Rima continued.

"Weren't!!" we finished together. Nagihiko stared at the both of us. Did he know that I interviewed Rima-chan yesterday? He smiled.

"Okay, come back to the table then!" he said. We both smiled weakly at him and slowly walked to our seats. Nadeshiko passed out some 'pretty' napkins. Then, Kairi handed out some homemade Nadeshiko and Nagihiko made brownies. Each of us got two, each of the brownies had a name, and a dare, or a truth on it. I sweatdropped. We were playing Truth or Dare. WITH BROWNIES!! I could tell Nadeshiko made the dares and Nagihiko made the truths.

"Okay, I go first. Truth or Dare Nagihiko!" said Nadeshiko as she looked at her brownies.

"Dare" Nagihiko answered. Nadeshiko picked up her Dare brownie.

"Nagihiko, I dare you, to go up to Saaya-san or Kiyomi-chan or Rima-chan and kiss her."

"Eh?" Nagihiko replied sweatdropping. "Am I supposed to pick one of the three?"

"Yes." Nadeshiko answered staring at him excitedly.

"Um..Saaya's sooo out of the picture!" he mused. "So, it's between Rima-chan or Kiyomi-chan."

"Not me, not me, not me!!" Rima and I mumbled. He stared at us entertained. I felt his stare and looked up.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing!" he replied. Rima, on the other hand was still whispering to herself.

"Rima-chan," I called.

"Huh?" Rima asked. I laughed. Nagihiko motioned Rima and me to come over to him. He kissed us both on the cheek leaving the both of us blushing like mad.

"I never said you could kiss both! I never said you could kiss the girl on the cheek!" Nadeshiko whined.

"But you never told him to kiss them on the lips either!" Rima and I pointed out.

"ARE YOU ON MY SIDE OR HIS!?" Nadeshiko demanded.

"Both." we replied simutaniously.

"My turn." Nagihiko said. "Kiyomi-chan, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." I squeaked. Nagihiko looked at his brownie and stared at Nadeshiko evily, as if he were going to beat her up after the meeting. Nadeshiko smirked and ate her Dare brownie. She held a small Temari doll in her other hand.

"Do you like me?" he asked. I stared at Nadeshiko in astonishment.

"Answer!" Nadeshiko smiled. I could tell she was videotaping this with her voice recorder. Her Temari shaped voice recorder!! I sighed.

"Yes." I answered. All the Guardians stared at me.

"Even _I_ couldn't admit that I do!" Rima said.

"So, you do like him, Rima-chan!" I teased.

"Look who's talking?" Rima retorted. Nagihiko watched the argument blushing.

"You're enjoying the Moment Of Confessions. Aren't you?!" El and Rhythm asked in unison. Nagihiko glared at them as he bit into his Truth brownie.

"Okay! My turn!" I said. "Utau! Truth or Dare!"

"Dare. " Utau replied.

"I dare you, to make out with Kukai on the meeting table." I said. She stared at me.

"That's what Kukai has been asking me for hours!" Utau shrieked.

"Is against this pole okay?!" Kukai asked Nadeshiko.

"Fine by me!" Nadeshiko answered. Kukai pushed Utau against the pole and they started making out. Very soon Utau had Kukai pinned to the pole. Then they kept on switching. It lasted about half an hour.

"OKAY! ENOUGH!" I shouted. Utau sat back down her hair completely messed up.

"Rima! Truth or Dare?" Utau asked.

"Dare." Rima answered Utau emotionlessly.

"I dare you to strip right here!" Utau said. Rima's mouth flew open and my jaw dropped to the table.

"No way!" Rima shouted.

"You have to! It's a dare." Utau said.

"What if the guys stare?" Rima asked.

"That's the point!" Utau replied.

"NO IT ISN'T!" Rima shouted.

"Listen Rima! Nagihiko would _never _stare at a naked girl _unless_ she were his _wife!_ And he probably wouldn't even _if _she were his wife! Then, Tadase, is gay, so it wouldn't effect him!" Utau said.

"What about Kukai?" I asked Utau.

"He wouldn't _dare_!" Utau said.

"What if _Ikuto_ is peeking?" Rima and I asked.

"He wouldn't be. And if he is, Kiyomi would _never_ let him touch her again!" Utau shouted. Ikuto fell from the ceiling to the floor. "I had a feeling that would work."

"Even if she said that, you would still allow me to right Kiyomi-chan?" Ikuto asked reaching for my hands. I coldly slapped his hand away.

"Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerveeeeeeeeeeeert!!" I said. He stared at me in shock. Rima slowly crept away, out of the garden. I smiled.

"Kiyomi-chan! You seriously don't really mean it!" Ikuto asked.

"Yes I do seriously mean it Ikuto!!" I said. Tears formed in Ikuto's eyes. I actually for once felt bad for him!! I placed my hand on Ikuto's shoulder. "Ikuto, you are 19 years old! I'm 15! Do you seriously think we could be a couple?!"

"Yes." Ikuto replied. "In love, my beautiful Dianthus, age doesn't matter!"

"Isn't a Dianthus also known as Nadeshiko?" I asked.

"You knew?!" he asked shocked.

"No duh!" I replied. "If you'd paid attention in grade 2 you should know!"

~Later~

"Where, is Rima!?" Utau asked.

"She did her dare when no one was looking." I lied. I was quite a good liar...

"Oh!" Utau said.

"She must've already went home." I said. Utau looked sad. I sighed. Nagihiko pulled out his laptop from his backpack and placed it in front of Utau. He typed in a Karaoke website and I equipped my iPod into his laptop. The songs from my iPod appeared as karaoke version lyrics on the screen. The first song, sadly was my favourite. She was going to curse me by destroying the song. Nagihiko and I, the only ones that were still at the garden placed our hands over our ears. The music blasted out of the speakers. Utau started singing.

_"Keepu no suso o kaze ni hirugaeshi arukeba_

_dare mo ga sotto akogare no tameiki tsuku yo_

_shumi ja nai toka supaishii na koto itte mo_

_honto no kyara wa wakatteru tomodachi da kara _" Utau sang happily. I smiled, and joined in.

_"Kiritsu! Rei! Kiriri to ne gourei hitotsu kimetara _

_school days hajimeyou _

_Getsuyoubi wa minna ni aeru kara suki _

_futsuu de futsuu ja nai shiawase _

_hiruyasumi wa roiyaru gaaden de ocha_

_himitsu no hanashi oshieteageru_

_Nanika to itsumo batabata sugoshiteiru kedo_

_nanka tokidoki imi naku fuan ni naru nda_

_itsuka otona ni naranakya ikenai to shitara_

_kono shunkan o taisetsu ni shinakya to omou " _we sang giggling halfway through.

_"Ready! Go! Genkiyoku ippo fumidashitara _

_school days tsuzuiteku _

_Kin'youbi wa minna ga sowasowa shiteru_

_suteki na koto aru ka na shuumatsu _

_houkago ni wa roiyaru gaaden ni kite_

_yuuhi no naka o issho ni kaerou _

_Getsuyoubi wa minna ni aeru kara suki _

_futsuu de futsuu ja nai shiawase _

_hiruyasumi wa roiyaru gaaden de ocha _

_himitsu no hanashi oshieteageru _

_Atarimae de nakanaka kizukanai kedo_

_futsuu de irareru no wa shiawase_

_zutto zutto issho ni iretara ii ne _

_ashita mo asatte mo sono saki mo " _we sang along with Nagihiko. Utau acts like a bunch of spoiled little kids. My phone rang.

_"__Where are the changing seasons always going, so quickly? The wind gently raps on my window, calling for a journey to a place far away I'll just be away a little while, don't cry Let's pinky-swear, we'll meet again. Even if, one by one, the flower petals are falling..." _I grabbed my phone hoping Nagihiko didn't hear the ringtone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Your dad is being held captive by Easter." said a voice.

"You're kidding right?"

"No, we aren't."

"Prove it!"

"Do you want to hear his voice?"

"What will happen if I do?"

"He shall die."

"How do I get him back?"

"Come to Easter. Be it's slave."

"Never!"

"Then he shall be held captive until you agree."

"Very well!"

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!_ I turned off my phone.

"Kiyomi-chan, why do you have that song as your ringtone?" Nagihiko asked.

"Um.." I said nervously.

"You do know who sang it right?" he pressed.

"Yes..." I managed. I turned to my iPod. "OH SHOOT!" I shouted as I rushed to my iPod. I knew what song was next. My ringtone!! Too late. Utau started singing.

"_Where are the changing seasons always going, so quickly?  
The wind gently raps on my window, calling for a journey to a place far away  
I'll just be away a little while, don't cry  
Let's pinky-swear, we'll meet again_

_Even if, one by one, the flower petals are falling  
I gaze upon the memory of our parting  
Our meeting was one of farewell, and the people surround us, but  
The time I spent with you is a treasure to me.  
I'll never forget it._

_Just when did we grow up into adults? You and I are changing.  
Right now, I want to know more, about this and that, and about falling in love_

_I always wished that I would stay this way, but  
I'm going to start looking for myself_

_How many things do I love? The object of it all doesn't matter,  
I want to have an honest heart.  
I hope that no matter who I am, I can keep it inside me.  
One day I'll find them : my wavering feelings._

_One by one, the flower petals all differ in shape and size, but  
If everyone gathers them and puts them together, they become one dream_

_And one day, the flower's beauty will change as well  
If I turn around and smell it, it will still smell sweet  
I'm always waiting here, we'll meet again right here." _Utau sang strangely.

"Kiyomi...why do you have this song?" Utau asked. I quickly disconnected my iPod.

"Because I do!" I answered smiling nervously. I tried to run out of the garden. Utau and Nagihiko grabbed my wrists. I blushed at Nagihiko's touch. "Why do you want to know so bad?!"

"Because Kiyomi, I do." Utau answered.

"It's because, it was Kiyoko's favourite song..." I said tears flowing down my face. Nagihiko stared at me.

"Who is Kiyoko? And why the heck does she like my singing?" Nagihiko asked.

"It's not only the singing that Kiyoko and I like it. It's because Kiyoko sang it the last time we saw each other. No, not the time recently. The time when I was 5 years old and she was 8." I said.

"You met her just recently?" Utau asked.

"Yes. When Rima and I purified the X-eggs. Kairi should've had that recorded." I said.

"You and Rima can purify X-eggs??!!" Utau shrieked. I sighed.

"Yes. I have 6 types of purification strategies. Dream Purification, which is only preformed with Clown Drop and Dancing Ruby! Heart's Dream, which is only peformed with Yamato Mai Hime and Dancing Topaz! Negative Dream, preformed with Clown Drop and Yamato Mai Hime and Dancing Amethyst! Blazing Emerald, which is preformed with Dancing Emerald and Beat Jumper! Jewels of Dreams preformed by any of my transformations. And finally Sweet Dreams, which is preformed by Dark Flame and Godess of Jewels !" I said.

"Excuse me what?!" Utau asked.

"I have 6 types of purification strategies. Dream Purification, which is only preformed with Clown Drop and Dancing Ruby! Heart's Dream, which is only peformed with Yamato Mai Hime and Dancing Topaz! Negative Dream, preformed with Clown Drop and Yamato Mai Hime and Dancing Amethyst! Blazing Emerald, which is preformed with Dancing Emerald and Beat Jumper! Jewels of Dreams preformed by any of my transformations. And finally Sweet Dreams, which is preformed by Dark Flame and Godess of Jewels !" I repeated. _**(A/N Woot for copy and pasting!!)**_

"How come there isn't one with me?" Utau asked. I stuck the earbuds of my iPod into my ears and walked away.

"Oh! By the way Nagi, I'm going to have to live with you, Nadeshiko, and Rima." I said.

"WHY!?" Nagihiko asked.

"My dad got captured by Easter..." I said calmly.

"WHAT?! Why are you so calm?"

"Because, he never cared for me anyways. All he did was fake cry so I make him dinner. And aren't you going to ask me how I knew Rima's living with you?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Two word answer."

"And that would be?"

"Character Change..."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!???" Utau and Nagi screeched.

_**RimaxKawaii- Isn't Kiyomi weird?**_

_**Rima- How come there wasn't a chime?**_

_**RimaxKawaii- To hide the fact she character changed!**_

_**Rima- *sticks tongue out* Lame!**_

_**RimaxKawaii- Don't make me cut off that tongue so you can't French kiss Nagihiko!**_

_**Rima- Okay! I'll shut up!**_

_**RimaxKawaii- Rate! Review! Give Ideas!! **__**ღ**_


	8. An Interview for Kiyomi! Made by Rima!

_**RimaxKawaii- Now don't tell me that you hate this story?**_

_**Rima- I don't think you can say that in question form!**_

_**RimaxKawaii- *glares at Rima* Keep your remarks to yourself, Ms. Rima-ku**_

_**Rima- *gasps* Don't be mean!**_

_**RimaxKawaii- How the heck is that mean?**_

_**Rima- Rima-ku is how you say Remark in Japanese!**_

_**RimaxKawaii- Oh! Yeah! Uh-huh! And I care... why?**_

_**Rima- Ugh! Just shut up!**_

_**RimaxKawaii- NO! I'm the author! I can talk as much as I like!**_

_**Rima- Then fine! The story will be full of lameness!**_

_**RimaxKawaii- OH SHOOT! Enjoy the chapter! *glares at Rima murderously* Oh! Did I ever mention this takes place after Easter was stopped? And Rikka exists? Also, Easter is being restarted by a mysterious OC?**_

~Kiyomi's P.O.V.~

I walked - no, more like was dragged, home with Nagihiko.

"Okay, tell me! Why the heck does Easter want your dad?" Nagihiko asked.

"Um... because they're a company of rapists owned by a mysterious man?" I tried. Nagihiko glared at me trying to stifle laughter.

"How do you know it's owned by a mysterious man!?" he asked.

"Hikaru's my half-brother." I said randomly.

"WHAT!!??" he asked/ shouted.

"Mmhmm..." I answered. "Though I haven't seen him in years!"

"Okay," Nagihiko answered as he stopped walking/dragging. I crashed into his back from not paying attention.

"Oh! Gomenosai!" I apologized. Nagihiko started dragging me again into the house. The moment we walked in we were attacked by people.

"Oh my gosh! Nagihiko! Is she your girlfriend?" asked a woman dressed in a light blue kimono.

"No, she isn't Yori!" Nagihiko snapped.

"Then why are you holding hands?" she asked.

"Because Kiyomi-chan walks slow!" he said. I glared at Nagihiko. The woman backed away. Considering her name, I think she was their maid. Her name meant 'servant to the public' so, yeah. Another woman stepped up towards Nagihiko and took his bag away.

"Spoiled brat!" I muttered.

"What was that Kiyomi-chan?" he asked. I faked a smile.

"Nothing!" I replied.

"Kazumi! Bring Kiyomi-chan's stuff up to her room!" Nagihiko commanded. I stared at him.

"This is sooo not the Nagihiko I knew!" I mumbled. We walked to Nadeshiko's room. Rima was sitting there laughing and Nadeshiko was playing on a Wii. I stared.

"Since when, did you have a Wii in here?!" I asked.

"Okay! Nevermind the Wii!" Nadeshiko said. "Kiyomi's here!"

"And?" I asked.

"We are giving you an interview! Created by yours truly! RIMA!" Nadeshiko announced.

"Curse you Rima-chan!" I muttered. She smiled and strapped me to a chair.

"Don't worry! If you answer all the questions truthfully, you get a stuffed toy!" Rima said.

"How do you know if I'm telling the truth?" I asked.

"We've got Ami, and Kira on our side. Meaning Kira will tell us if your lying. If Kira fails to tell the truth, sh becomes Ami's doll for the rest of the week." Rima explained. Kira gulped, and Ami's eyes started shining.

"Okay, first question." Nagihiko said. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes." I answered.

"What are their names?" he continued.

"Natsumi, Rei, Ren, Katsumi, Kimiko, Kin, Matsumi, Mai, Mayumi, Kazuhiko, and Ichirou." I listed.

"12 kids in the family!?" Nagihiko choked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Who's the oldest?" he asked.

"Mayumi." I answered. "She's an archer."

"How old?" Nagihiko asked.

"21." I said.

"List from oldest to youngest with age." Nagihiko told me.

"Okay. Mayumi, 21. Kimiko, 20. Kin, Matsumi, Katsumi, Natsumi 19. Mai, 17. Kiyomi, 15. Ichirou, 14. Kazuhiko, 12. Rei, Ren, 7." I said.

"Okay, are there twins or triplets?" he asked.

"Yes. Rei and Ren are twins. And Katsumi and Matsumi and Natsumi are triplets." I smiled.

"Birthdays." he stated.

"Mayumi, May 12th. Kimiko, February 14th. Kin, April 7th. Matsumi, Katsumi, Natsumi, June 3rd. Mai, May 17th. Kiyomi, February 6th. Ichirou, December 9th. Kazuhiko, November 19th. Rei, Ren, May 2nd." I listed with ease. Rima stared at me.

"You're one year exact older than me! What time were you born!?" Rima asked.

"12: 56 p.m. and 51 seconds." I answered.

"ME TOO!!!" Rima squealed completely out of character. We all sweatdropped including Ami. Rima-chan recovered from her spaz and glared at us. "What?" she asked.

"You are sooooooo out of character!!!!!" I shouted.

"Oh, heheh!!" Rima laughed.

"Okay! Let's continue the interview." Nagihiko suggested.

"'kay!" answered Nadeshiko cheerily.

"Who are your cousins?" he asked.

"Um, Kiyoko, Hikaru, Mitsuko... yeah.." I answered.

"That's strange, you have 11 siblings and only 3 cousins." Nagihiko commented. I glared at him. He silently whimpered.

"KIYOKO IS YOUR COUSIN?!" Rima spazzed.

"Yes." I replied.

"Do your siblings have charas?" Nagihiko asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Names and dreams." Nagihiko said.

"Okay, Michiko, is Mayumi's chara representing her dream to be a famous Archer." I said.

"Any others?" Nagihiko asked.

"Matsumi, Natsumi, and Katsumi's charas represent there single dream to become a band together called 'Shizakukarakonona!' _**(A/N Pronounced Shizahkoh-karakoo-nohnah**_) Their charas are named Azumi, Ayumi, and Akumi." I said.

"That's it?" he asked.

"Nope. Rei and Ren's charas representing there dream to have a dream. Which makes NO sense whatsoever. Their charas are name Rin and Ran." I smiled.

"Now, is that it?"

"Yup!"

"Only six charas?" he asked shocked.

"No!" I answered.

"Then how much?" he asked.

"13." I answered.

"No, that's impossible." he said.

"When you exclude me it's impossible!!" I said.

"OOOOOOPS!!" Nagihiko shouted.

~Later Kiyomi's P.O.V.~

I walked around the park alone, humming Colourful Heartbeat. Ikuto suddenly hopped down from the tree.

"Creep!" I muttered.

"Aw! Kiyomi-chan! Calm down! Don't be mean to your super handsome lover!" Ikuto said.

"In your dreams are you 'super handsome'!" I yelled.

"Now now Kiyomi-chan!" he smirked.

"Hmph!" I said crossing my arms across my chest. He leaned down and smirked at me.

"Kiyomi-chan, are you depressed?" he asked with a fake caring tone.

"Kiyomi-chii!!!" called a masuline voice. I looked up.

"Ichirou-kun!!" I squealed hugging him. He hugged me back.

"Who the heck is he?! Your boyfriend!?" Ikuto asked shocked.

"No!" I smiled. "My little brother!"

"You have a little brother huh?" Ikuto asked.

"Oh yeah!" I answered. Ikuto crounched down to my brother. Although my brother wasn't _that_ short!

"I'm your big sister's fiancee!" Ikuto said.

"Oh!? What was that Ikuto-_kun_?! You want to die?" I asked innocently.

"Oh? You wanna get violent huh Kiyomi-chan?" Ikuto asked.

"Oh heck yeah!" I yelled. My little brother watched us yell at each other.

"Doesn't seem like she enjoys that guy being her fiancee!" Ichirou mumbled.

"Bring it on Ikuto! Kira! Atashi Kokoro : UNLOCK! Kyara Nari! Dancing Amber!" I shouted. I wore an orange and white kimono with a crystal staff and an orange fan. My hair was mostly let loose and a tiny bit was tied up to the right side of my head.

"Whoa sis! You look pretty like that!" Ichirou said happily. I smiled politely at Ichirou and face Ikuto.

"Yoru! My heart! UNLOCK! Kyara Nari! Black Lynx!" Ikuto yelled.

"He looks like a doofus!" Ichirou commented. I laughed.

"Yes Ichirou! He does!" I answered laughing.

"Oh! I can't fight you!" Ikuto said.

"Why not?" I asked. "Because I'm a girl!?"

"No! Because you look so cute!" Ikuto said.

"Creep" I muttered as I launched an attack at Ikuto. "Empress Jewels!"

"Agh!" Ikuto said twitching from pain. He got up and ran away.

"Suits you right!" I yelled after him.

_**RimaxKawaii- Okay, that's what I call a filler with some important information!**_

_**Rima- Hahaa... I guess so!**_

_**RimaxKawaii- I so hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Well, yeah.**_

_**Rima- See you next chapter!**_

_**RimaxKawaii- Rate! Review! And Give Ideas!! BYE!**_


	9. Partial Family Reunion!

_**RimaxKawaii- How did you guys like the last chapter?!**_

_**Rima- IT WAS FAIL!!**_

_**RimaxKawaii- *sweatdrops* Hehe... Okay Rima, no need to be a major critic.**_

_**Rima- Just get on with the chapter!**_

_**RimaxKawaii- Okay, fine.**_

~Nagihiko's P.O.V.~

I laid on my bed eyes closed.

"Ne, Nagi!" Rhythm shouted.

"Hm?" I asked.

"You like both Rima and Kiyomi don't you!?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess..." I mumbled not noticing Nadeshiko hiding in the corner.

"Kyaaaaaaa!!" Nadeshiko squealed. I sat bolt right up.

"Nadeshiko!" I shouted.

"Yes?" Nadeshiko asked guilty about hiding in the corner. I smirked.

"Why are you in the corner?" I asked. I suddenly heard giggles from inside the closet. I walked over and opened it up. "Umm..." I mumbled. Kiyomi-chan and Rima-chan were giggling to each other playing Shugo Chara card games. They didn't notice I was watching them. I smirked watching the two fail at beating each other.

"Rima! That's cheap!" Kiyomi-chan whined.

"How?" Rima asked. "In this game if you get your own transformation card in your hand it's an automatic win! In this case, I got Clown Drop! Which is my own transformation with Kusukusu!"

"But, it's still not fair! They don't have cards for Dancing Amber, Ruby, Amethyst, Topaz, Sapphire, Emerald, and Tanzanite!" Kiyomi-chan continued.

"You mean this?" Rima asked turning over a card with all of Kiyomi's transformations on it. Kiyomi stared. "It's a wild card." Rima explained placing the card back in the deck and shuffling quickly.

"Ahem!" I coughed. "Why are you in my closet?"

"Ehehehehehehehehehehehe!!" the two laughed nervously.

"Heeheehee!!" Nadeshiko giggled from behind me. "I think they got lost in the house."

"No, we didn't." Kiyomi lied. In which I saw straight through.

"Well, let's go back to my room!" Nadeshiko said happily. The two girls trailed behind Nadeshiko back to her room. When the girls were out of sight, I lazily laid back on my bed. I yawned a few times and decided to go to sleep. I went back over to my closet, my walk-in closet and pulled out a simple pair of blue pajamas, and started to slip it on. Rhythm stalked me to the closet. I was in the middle of pulling down my shirt when Nadeshiko pushed Rima so Rima poked her head in the door. She blushed madly, and I froze.

I yawned a few times and decided to go to sleep. I went back over to my closet, my walk-in closet and pulled out a simple pair of blue pajamas, and started to slip it on. Rhythm stalked me to the closet. I was in the middle of pulling down my shirt when Nadeshiko pushed Rima so Rima poked her head in the door. She blushed madly, and I froze.

"Nadeshiko! Girls don't roll on floors laughing tears falling from their eyes!" my mother called from down the hallway. I laughed.

"Okay Rima, get out! I need to finish changing!" I told Rima. Rima walked out of the room smiling weirdly.

"NADESHIKO! I'M GONNA KILL YA YOU IDIOT!!" Rima shouted. I heard footsteps thundering down the hallway and then it was followed by silence.

"Kiyomi-chan, you can come in if you want. I finished changing." I said.

"Okay," Kiyomi answered quietly. She stepped in the room and sat on the floor.

"You can sit on the bed Kiyomi-chan if you want." I offered.

"Okay," she replied. She sat down on the bed. Facing the opposite direction of me.

"Kiyo-" I started.

"Nagihiko." Kiyomi cutting me off, staring into space.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Kiyomi-chan, you can come in if you want. I finished changing." I said.

"Okay," Kiyomi answered quietly. She stepped in the room and sat on the floor.

"You can sit on the bed Kiyomi-chan if you want." I offered.

"Okay," she replied. She sat down on the bed. Facing the opposite direction of me.

"Kiyo-" I started.

"Nagihiko." Kiyomi cutting me off, staring into space.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Did you know, that I would do almost anything including give up my life for you and Rima to be together?!" she asked. I flinched.

"Kiyomi-chan, the truth is, I like both you and Rima...." I muttered. She smiled at me.

"Go out with Rima.." she whispered as she exited the door. I found that girl so mysterious. Mysterious but somehow cute, funny, and kind. I lied on my bed and sighed. In seconds, I was asleep.

~Walking to School, Nagihiko's P.O.V.~

"Fujisaki-kuun!!" I heard. Oh! Wonderful, just what I needed, a headache. "I made you some food!"

"Ugh!" I muttered.

"Ne, Nagi! Don't be so mean!" Rhythm whispered. Yamabuki stuffed the box of food into my hands. I held out my hand behind me to Rhythm.

"Bet you 5 bucks it's not edible Rhythm." I said. Kiyomi ran up to me and hugged me from the back. I turned my head and saw her smiling, eyes sparkling with joy.

"Guess what Nagi!" she said cheerily.

"What?" I asked.

"First Drama class today!" she said clapping her hands cheerfully. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the school. Very soon we were in the middle of the hallway with Kiyomi holding my hand and I was flying. Literally...

"Do you love drama or something?" I asked.

"Oh yeah!" Kiyomi replied zipping across teachers and quickly placing their books back in their hands. I saw the Drama room enterance.

"Brace yourself me and people in there!" I muttered. Kiyomi suddenly froze and I crashed into her.

"What is it Kiyomi?" I asked. Kiyomi was staring at the girl with long straight purplish blue hair, and side bangs covering her left eye. She had a few dark blue streaks, and deep purple eyes. She was wearing a purple plaid skirt and a black blazer over a white blouse. She also had dangly gold earrings on. She remined me of both Aya and Kiyomi.

"M-m-mayu- MAYUMI!!!!" Kiyomi squealed hugging the girl.

"Kiyomi-chan! How have you been?" Mayumi asked in a soft voice, sounding like a chime. Kiyomi looked up at what I believe was her sister.

"Good! I didn't know you were going to teach here in drama!" Kiyomi said. Mayumi's face saddend a bit. "What's wrong?"

"Oh! Nothing! It's just..." Mayumi started. We were lucky we were the only ones in the class. Mayumi held out an emerald coloured egg decorated with a simple arrow. "Michiko went back into her egg... That's why I'm here, I thought you'd be here. Your favourite subject was drama, so I took a shot at teaching drama. Oh! By the way, your principal is so ugly but nice!"

"Amakawa Tsukasa?!" I blurted.

"Oh! Nagihiko! I forgot you were even here!" Kiyomi said.

"How?! You're still holding my hand!" I said.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Mayumi asked. "He's somehow girly, but cute!"

"You think the exact way I do Mayumi!! But no, he isn't" Kiyomi smiled.

"Hey, is Kiyoko still alive?" Mayumi asked.

"Yes.." Kiyomi and I said in unison.

"Oh! Kiyomi-chan!" called a voice. A dark aura surrounded Kiyomi.

"Go home!" Kiyomi shouted.

"Oh...don't be so mean! Your sister is hot Kiyomi." the voice continued.

"Okay then, go bother Mayumi!" Kiyomi yelled. Mayumi tossed her hair and sat down on top of a nearby desk. Ikuto hopped down from the window.

"Hey, Mayumi-chan! Wanna go out?" Ikuto asked.

"Hm?" Mayumi asked rearranging the pile of books on her desk.

"Wanna go out?" Ikuto repeated.

"Come here!" Mayumi said. She shot Kiyomi a 'Have you tried this?' look, and wrapped her arms around Ikuto. Ikuto copied her actions. _**(A/N Sound familliar?)**_ Ikuto leaned down to kiss Mayumi. Mayumi smirked, and swiftly moved her right leg upwards and kneed Ikuto in the sack. Kiyomi started giggling.

"Yes Mayumi! I have done that!" Kiyomi laughed.

"AW GOD! SHE KICKS EVEN HARDER THAN HER SISTER!!" Ikuto groaned. He ran away. Rima and Nadeshiko slid the door open.

"Was a rapist here?" Rima asked. Mayumi rushed over to Rima.

"Oh-my-gosh!-She-is-so-friggen-cute!-Is-she-your-friend-Kiyomi?" Mayumi asked way faster than nessecary.

"Not as cute as us Onii-san!" two voices whined.

"Rei? Ren?" Kiyomi asked. Two girls slipped down from the top of the P.A. Rei and Ren threw their arms around Kiyomi. "How did you get so tall? Fast growth hormones?"

"Nope!" answered who I believe was Rei.

"Check it out!" I believe Ren said. They both held out an egg. "Character Changes!"

"Riko and Rima! Pleased to meet you!" cheered two charas that represented cheerleaders, waving two pink, blue, and purple pom-poms, and doing high kicks.

"R-R-R-Rima!?" Rima stuttered. Kiyomi and I slid over to Rima and patted her head.

"A chara with the same name as you is fine Rima!" we muttered.

_**RimaxKawaii- Next chapter will show their Drama Class. **_

_**Rima- We will be doing a play on S-**_

_**RimaxKawaii- Shaddap!**_

_**Rima- Snowmen are Pro!**_

_**RimaxKawaii- I told you to be quiet!!**_


	10. Mayumi and her love for gangsters

_**RimaxKawaii- Guess what Rima!**_

_**Rima- What the heck do you want at 8:21 in the morning?!**_

_**RimaxKawaii- I woke up early to start my story!**_

_**Rima- Yay! *mumbles***_

_**RimaxKawaii- What?!**_

_**Rima- *repeats***_

_**RimaxKawaii- I'm sorry, I can't hear you...**_

_**Rima- GET ON WITH THE FRICKING STORY!!**_

_**RimaxKawaii- I think I might've forgot to do the disclaimer for the chapters before... sooo... Nagi get's the honors since he is my favorite guy character..**_

_**Nagihiko- Kawaii-chan does not own ShugoChara! , ShugoCharaDoki! or ShugoCharaParty!! in any ways!**_

~Kiyomi's P.O.V.~

"Guess what Onii-chan!" Rin said.

"What?" I asked.

"Starting today!" Ren smiled.

"We're gonna have homework! Just like you!" they finished together.

"How is that possible?" I wondered.

"Character Change makes us smarter, and taller! Meaning we are gonna go to grade whatever!" exclaimed Rei. I laughed.

"Where's Rin and Ran?" I asked.

"Right here!" the charas cried in unison. They had identical looks. Long wavy purple hair, ice blue eyes, and wore a simple pink dress, each holding a small wooden staff.

~Later~

Very soon, the rest of the class arrived.

"Whoa! The teacher is hot!" muttered a few kids. Mayumi laughed, and walked to the front of the class.

"Okay!" she smiled. "Today, we will start to practice a play of your choice, and we will present it to the school!"

"WHAAAAAAAAT!?" Amu shouted. Mayumi put her finger to her mouth indicating be quiet.

"Okay! Any suggestions?" Mayumi asked. Saaya's hand shot up. Mayumi pulled out a sheet of paper and looked at it. "Yes Yamabuki-san?"

"Snow White!" she exclaimed. "I even have suggestions for the roles!"

"Okay, let's hear it!" Mayumi answered.

"Snow White Main Roles: Yamabuki Saaya - Snow White! Fujisaki Nagihiko - The Prince! Tsukiyomi Utau - The Queen! Souma Kukai - The Hunter! Kitazawa Kiyomi - Dopey! Mashiro Rima - Sleepy! Hotori Tadase - Grumpy! Hinamori Amu - Bashful! Sanjou Kairi - Doc! Yuiki Yaya - Happy! Kishida Rei - Sneezy! Kishida Ren - Magic Mirror! Soundtracks are : With a Smile and a Song - Snow White! Whistle While You Work - Snow White! Heigh-Ho - The Dwarfs! Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum - The Dwarfs! The Silly Song - The Dwarfs! Some Day My Prince Will Come - Snow White! Scenes : Scene 1 is where Snow White works and all that. Blah blah blah blah! And the very last scene! Fujisaki-koi kisses me!" Saaya explained.

"Any objections?" Mayumi asked. All the guardians along with Rei, Ren and half the class shot up their hands. "Okay.... Nagi-kun first. Then Rima, and then the rest of the people."

"No way am I going to go off kissing that fiend! And I am NOT your boyfriend Saaya!" Nagihiko shouted pointing at Saaya. I bursted into a fit giggles.

"I'm not being Sleepy!" Rima shouted.

"I'm not dopey am I Onii-san!?" I complained. Mayumi shook her head. Soon it was Rei's turn.

"That buttface is playing cheap!" Rei complained standing up and pointing at Saaya. Ren stood up and pinched Rei.

"Psst! It isn't like at home! This is school idiot!!" Ren whispered eerily.

"Pfft! Heeheheehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehee!!!" I laughed. Mayumi sighed.

"Rei! Kiyomi! My office after class!" she muttered.

"Way to get your elder sister in trouble kid!" I mumbled to Rei.

"Okay, could someone tell me the summary of Snow White?" Mayumi asked. Nagihiko raised his hand. "Nagi-kun!"

" It is a simple story of a charming little princess saved from the evil deeds of her wicked step-mother, the queen, by a group of seven adorable dwarfs." Nagihiko explained.

"And how do you know this?" Mayumi asked.

"I memorized Wikipedia by heart!" Nagihiko answered. We all stared at him, including Mayumi.

"Can you tell us in more detail?" Mayumi asked.

"Yes." Nagi said.

"Go ahead..." Mayumi smiled.

"A beautiful girl named Snow White, takes refuge in the forest in the house of seven dwarfs to hide from her stepmother, the wicked Queen. The Queen is jealous because she wants to be known as "the fairest in the land," and Snow White's beauty surpasses her own. The dwarfs grow to love their unexpected visitor, who cleans their house and cooks their meals. But one day while the dwarfs are at their diamond mine, the Queen arrives at the cottage disguised as an old peddler woman and persuades Snow White to bite into a poisoned apple. The dwarfs, warned by the forest animals, rush home to chase the witch away, but they are too late to save Snow White from the poisoned apple. They place her in a glass coffin in the woods and mourn for her. The Prince, who has fallen in love with Snow White, happens to come by and awakens her from the wicked Queen's deathlike spell with 'love's first kiss.'" Nagihiko smiled like the teacher's pet.

"That's right!" Mayumi said. "But in this case, we are going to make it personal and a bit more humorous!"

"How?!" shouted the class.

"Our version, will be Gangster Snow White!" Mayumi said smirking. "This is how our story will go! A beautiful gangster named Snow White, takes refuge in the dark scary forest in the house of seven dwarfs to hide from her stepmother, the wicked Queen. The Queen is jealous because she wants to be known as "the fairest in the land," and Snow White's beauty surpasses her own. The dwarfs grow to love their unexpected visitor, who cleans their ugly house and cooks their meals. But one day while the dwarfs are at their diamond and gold mine, the Queen arrives at the cottage disguised as an old hag-like woman and stuffs a poisioned apple in Snow White's mouth. The dwarfs, warned by the forest animals, rush home to chase the witch away, but they are too late to save Snow White from the poisoned apple. They place her in a glass coffin decorated with skulls and bones in the dark emo woods and mourn for her. The Prince, who has fallen in love with Snow White, happens by and awakens her from the wicked Queen's killer deathlike spell with "love's first kiss."

"Oooooh!!" murmured a few kids.

"Ikuto!" called Mayumi. I froze. Ikuto jumped through the window and walked up to Mayumi having his arm around her waist. Mayumi slapped him upside the head. "I am fricking 21 years old Ikuto!"

"Oh...I'm only 19...." Iktuo muttered. I stood up.

"Mayumi! Why the heck is he here!?" I asked. Mayumi sighed.

"He's my new assistant... the school hired him like 5 minutes ago..." Mayumi explained.

"And if you'll excuse us, we have something to do in the closet." Ikuto said. Mayumi slapped him again.

"Stop it you freak!" Mayumi said through gritted teeth. Ikuto placed his hand on his cheek.

"Why must you always slap me?" he whined.

"Because I'm not your toy!" Mayumi growled. Ikuto's raised his eyebrows interested in what she just said. He started nodding for an unknown reason.

"I'll pay you 5,000,000 dollars if you sleep with me." Ikuto said. Mayumi slapped him again.

"I'm not a prostitute!" Mayumi yelled. The whole class stared as the two yelled at each other. Ikuto walked to the left of Mayumi and sniffed her hair. "Don't touch me..."

"5,000,000,000 then...." Ikuto offered. Mayumi slapped him an extra five times and kicked him. He scampered away muttering something to himself. _**(A/N When Mayumi talks in the paragraph underneath, italicized words is total sarcasm.)**_

"Okay, now I'll tell you who plays what role." Mayumi smiled. "Snow White, will be played by my younger sister, Kiyomi, since her name means 'pure beauty'. The Prince, will be played by Fujisaki Nagihiko, because he is the most responsible and kindest. The Wicked Queen, will be played by Utau Tsukiyomi, because she is rather pretty and mean. The Hag, which is the queen will be switched out into Yamabuki Saaya, because she is a bad girl, and _will obey me like she is right now_. The Magic Mirror will be voice by both Rei and Ren at the same time. The Hunter, will be played by Souma Kukai, because he is _such_ a good liar! Sanjou Kairi, will play Doc, and the pig that get's killed. Yuiki Yaya, will play Dopey, because she is _sooo_ dopey! Mashiro Rima, will play Bashful, because she is so cute! Fuyuki Kirishima, will play...Sneezy, because he is sneezing right now. Hotori Tadase will play umm....Happy, because he is forced to play Happy. Hinamori Amu, will play Grumpy, due to her cool and spicy attitude. Hiigari Rikka will play Sleepy, because she is apparently sleeping in my classroom!" We all laughed at Mayumi's reaction to Rikka sleeping. _**(A/N All grades have drama class together! Okay!? Okay!)**_ I raised my hand.

"Yes?" Mayumi asked.

"Bashful, is _not_ cute..." I said. Mayumi glared at me.

"Well! Don't ruin my fun lil' sis'!" Mayumi snorted.

"I must! I'm your sis'!" I insisted. Mayumi gave me another look. _**(A/N This one! - -.-)**_

_**RimaxKawaii- I think that was pretty short of a chapter....**_

_**Rima- Well! If you guys like chapters revolving around Ikuto and sacking....**_

_**RimaxKawaii & Rima- The next chapter is for you! Rate! Reveiw! Give Ideas!**_


	11. Ryuu and Shin'ichi

_**RimaxKawaii - I'm SO sorry I haven't updated since like ever!**_

_**Rima - Yeah you better be sorry Kawaii-chan!**_

_**RimaxKawaii - I was addicted with playing video games and updating 'Don't Hit on Him!' and 'The Vampire Hunter!'. Well, at least I'm back! As an apology I'll try to make this chapter special. Like maybe an excerpt of Rima's diary.....hm...? Rima..**_

_**Rima - DON'T YOU DARE KAWAII-CHAN!!**_

_**RimaxKawaii- Well! Enjoy the chapter guys! It's full of surprises!**_

~Kiyomi's P.O.V.~

"Mayu-chan!" I called.

"What's up Kiyomi?" Mayumi asked.

"Are you sure we're going to do Gangster Snow White!?" I asked.

"No. We aren't." Mayumi replied.

"YES! Okay! Nagihiko just wanted to know! I'll go tell him!" I said about to dash off.

"Mimi!! Wait!" Mayumi called.

"Hm?" I answered looking back at Mayumi.

"We aren't doing Gangster Snow White! BUT! We are doing Gangster Snow White and the Seven Pimps!" Mayumi smirked.

"Oh jeez! What a difference!" I said sarcastically running off.

~At the Royal Garden with Nagihiko!~

"Nagi!" I yelled running after him as he locked to Royal Garden's gates and walked away. He turned around and looked at me.

"Oh! Kiyomi-chan! What did Mayumi-chan say?" Nagihiko asked.

"Well..." I said teasingly.

"Tell me...." Nagihiko said.

"Well.... you see..." I continued.

"Tell me Kiyomi-chan..." he said as if he were a major flirt. (Meaning he sounded like a total flirt). I blushed furiously and smirked.

"I'll tell you, on one condition!" I smirked. Nagihiko sighed.

"Fine..." Nagihiko muttered.

"Okay!" I said walking closer to him, I leaned down and smirked even more. "Ask to go on a date with Rima-chan.."

"Okay.." Nagihiko mumbled. "Now tell me what Mayumi-chan said."

"No, we aren't doing Gangster Snow White!" I announced.

"YES!" Nagihiko yelled.

"BUT!" I said overtop of his loud voice.  
"What?!" Nagihiko asked.

"We are doing 'Gangster Snow White and the Seven Pimps'." I giggled.

"What a difference!" Nagihiko yelled sarcastically.

~Saaya's P.O.V. Behind a Tree Near Kiyomi and Nagihiko.~

Grr! How I hated Kitazawa-san! I must get her away from Fujisaki-kun! I jumped up and down in one spot furiously. My eyes widened as an idea quickly formed in my mind. This was perfect! I could get Kitazawa-san to join my Fan Club! She'd lose popularity, along with her nasty little friends, the prettiest four in school!

Tsukiyomi Utau, who looks a lot like Hoshina Utau!

Mashiro Rima, the petite and adorable girl!

Fujisaki Nadeshiko, the most kindest and nicest and sweetest and prettiest girl.

Not to mention that nasty little Hinamori Amu!! The one that captured Hotori Tadase's heart!

How I hate that group of five girls!

"Let's go home Nagi! Don't be mad!" I heard Kitazawa-san beg. I looked back and saw the most painful scene ever! Kitazawa-san was holding Fujisaki-kun's hand and he didn't seem to mind at all. "Nade-chan and Rima-chan are probably going to be worried!"

"Or they might think we were making out somewhere!" Fujisaki-kun pointed out.

"Heehee!" Kitazawa-san giggled. "Not a chance!"

"Do I always have to wait for you Kiyomi-chan?" Fujsaki-kun asked.

"Well, since we do live in the same house yes. Until I know my way back to the Fujisaki household!" Kitazawa-san smiled.

THEY LIVE TOGETHER!!??

"I guess so!" Fujisaki-kun sighed.

"Nade-chan walks Rima-chan home so you have to walk me!" Kitazawa-san said.

"Okay, let's go!" Fujisaki-kun said as Kitazawa-san let go of his hand. He grabbed her hand and pulled her off school property laughing with her.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Kitazawa-san squealed in fear.

"You should be used to this Kiyomi-chan!" Fujisaki-kun said snickering as he turned a corner. "By the way, did you know Nadeshiko is running a audition for a School Singing Program? Also known as the SPS."

"Shouldn't it be SSP?" Kitazawa-san asked as he continued dragging her.

"People and their abbreviations!" Fujisaki-kun muttered.

"Kyaa! Nagi! My ribbon fell!" Kitazawa-san screamed.

"It's okay! You can look like me for a while." Fujisaki-kun said. It was true. Kiyomi Kitazawa indeed did look like my crush, just with purple eyes.

"But that's a special ribbon left by my mother for each of my siblings! Excluding the boys!" Kitazawa-san whined.

"You can get another one from your mom!" Fujisaki-kun insisted. Tears trickled from Kiytazawa-san's eyes.

"Atsuko Kitazawa.........." Kitazawa-san mumbled.

"Is that your mother's name?" Fujisaki-kun asked.

"Yeah.." Kitazawa-san answered. "She's dead..."

"Oh...let's go back and get your ribbon then..." Fujisaki-kun said, stopping and walked Kitazawa-san back towards the tree her ribbon got tangled in. "Rhythm, control yourself!"

Who is Rhythm!? Suddenly I heard a quiet male voice.

_From a guy who can't jump as high as that tree to a guy who can! CHARA CHANGE!_

I looked at the tree, it was at least five meters above Fujisaki-kun's head. Fujisaki-kun jumped and grabbed the ribbon, which was on the 5th highest branch. He then landed perfectly one foot at a time. Then, he took Kitazawa-san's hand, in which she rolled her eyes, and kissed it. WAIT! WHAT!!?? He _kissed _it!? I looked at what was going to happen next. Kitazawa-san slapped Fujisaki-kun across the face and smirked.

"Rhythm, pass the ribbon, and get out of my best friend's brother!" Kitazawa-san commanded.

Who was Rhythm?! Fujisaki-san's best friend is Kitazawa Kiyomi?! I fell to the floor and fainted. _**(A/N Saaya in my story calls Nade-chan , Fujisaki-san. And Nagi-kun Fujisaki-kun.)**_

~Saturday Night. Nadeshiko's Room. Nadeshiko's P.O.V.~

"So, what happened last night Rima-chan? You were talking to Nagi-kun for quite a while!" I said.

"Oh nothing!" Rima-chan said as she swooped the nail polish brush over her left pinkie nail. Kiyomi-chan snickered as she painted her long nails a glittery light purple colour.

"Tell me!" I pleaded.

"He asked me and Kiyomi-chan to preform with him for the SPS." Rima-chan sighed.

"Did you agree?" I asked.

"Yes." Rima-chan said.

"What song are you doing?!" I demanded.

"Probably 'Dream On!' by RimaxKawaii." Rima-chan said. _**(A/N Yes, I did write it. But that's just a little example of what they might do. I don't think they'll preform that one! They could preform both songs I wrote for that purpose! Or maybe the one I wrote like five minutes ago! )**_

"I see!" I said. "Did you know on Friday afternoon, Saaya-san asked to join the SPS?"

"TO SHOW OFF FOR THE HEART THROB OF THE SCHOOL!!" Kiyomi-chan and Rima-chan yelled raising their right hands simutaneously in a 'Don't even talk about it!' way. I laughed.

"Hm? Was anyone talking about a so-called 'Heart Throb of the School'?" Nagihiko asked poking his head in the door. Kiyomi-chan threw her slipper at his head.

"OUT! NOW!" Kiyomi-chan commanded.

"It's not like you guys were changing or anything!" Nagi-kun whined as if he were a 5 year old.

"What if we were?" Kiyomi-chan asked.

"Then I wouldn't of came in!" Nagi-kun answered.

"How would you know?" Kiyomi-chan demanded. Nagihiko thought about that for a moment.

"Easy I could ju-" Nagi-kun started.

"Pick one of four Nagi!_ Stab_, _Sack_, Slap, or Run?" Kiyomi-chan said a dark flaming aura surrounding him.

"RUUUUN!!" Nagihiko screamed.

_"From a guy who can't run very fast to a guy who can! CHARA CHANGE!" _Rhythm shouted.

_"From a girl who can't run very fast to a girl who can! CHARA CHANGE!" _Aya laughed. The two ran down the hallway and left Rima-chan and I to talk. About unknown stuff.

"Ehehehehe.." I laughed.

"Since when was Kiyomi-chan the sporty type!?" Rima-chan asked.

"Didn't you hear the chime, and Aya laughing?" I asked.

"Nuh-uh..." Rima-chan muttered. I grabbed Rima-chan's hand and yelled to Temari to character change with me and stormed down the hallway.

**"NAGIHIKO!! KIYOMI!!! DANCING TIIME!!" **Temari and I yelled. The two quit running and stopped immediately. They went over to my mother, who was standing over in the corner and smiled innocently.

"What are we doing today Fujisaki-san?" Kiyomi-chan asked politely.

"We are dancing! With partners!" my mom said.

"But there are three girls and one boy!" I insisted.

"Three girls yes. One boy? No." my mom laughed. "Shin'ichi! Ryuu!! Get your butts over here!" _**(A/N There are no links for these OC's!)**_

"Yeah! Coming!" two voices yelled simultaneously.

"Remember to properly button up your shirts you two!" my mother continued. DANG! That must be embarrassing.

"Is embarassing us fun?!" the two voices called back.

"You've got half an hour!" my mom yelled.

"That's not enough time for us to shower!" they retorted.

"Then shower at the same time!" my mom screamed. "There are two showers in there!"

~One minute later. Kiyomi's P.O.V.~

Nagi-kun, Nade-chan , Rima-chan , and I, along with Fujisaki-san sat in the family room silently and peacefully drinking tea.

"Who wants to play Dance Dance Revolution while we wait? We've got 2 mats." Nade-chan asked.

"ME!" I squealed. Nagi-kun went and set up the game while I sat there smiling like a creepy thing of some sort.

"Okay! Nade-chan VS Kiyomi-chan ! Winner VS Rima-chan ! Winner VS Me!" Nagi-kun explained. I got on the mat and so did Nade-chan.

"Pick the song Nagihiko!" Nade-chan said.

"Um..I pick, 'Zero no Chouritsu' by Tsukiko Amano." Nagi-kun answered quickly.

"Oh shoot!" Rima-chan muttered. "That song is quite hard." _**(A/N Yes I do know Zero no Chouritsu!**_ _**/ Just call my name! is not a song on DDR. This is my personal version of DDR!)**_

"What mode?" Nade-chan asked as she clicked the song.

"Sing and create!" Rima-chan yelled.

"Okay, how many rounds?"

"Best out of three!" Rima-chan continued.

"Songs for the other 2 rounds?" Nade-chan asked.

"Hana Tegami! And Grow Up!" Nagi-kun yelled.

"Okay! Grow up is a bit slow though!" Rima-chan whined.

"The tune is actually quite fast Rima-chan!" I argued.

"Yaya went crazy singing that song!" Nade-chan giggled.

"And Hana Tegami! Sang by yours truly!" Nagi-kun said as he and Nade-chan bowed.

"Hm? You guys sang it together!?" Rima-chan yelled.

"Okay! The first song is starting!" I yelled over her. Nadeshiko walked back to the mat and stood there silently. "Remember! It's Sing and Create!"

"Pass the headsets Nagi!" Nade-chan yelled. Nagihiko tossed to mini headsets to us and we placed them on.

"Later, we're playing teams!" I yelled. The music blared over the speakers and I raised my left hand indicating 'Go first'. I joined in as Nadeshiko started sing the first line. Nadeshiko and I simultaneously moved to the music. _**(A/N I didn't want to add the lyrics of any of the songs because it'd be kinda weird.) **_Nadeshiko stopped singing and I continued where she left off.

~Half an hour later!~

"PWNAGE!" I yelled.

"Surprising Kiyomi-chan! Are you sure you didn't Chara change?!" Nagihiko asked.

"Yep!" I answered. I looked over at Nagihiko's mom, who had her mouth hung open in shock. His mother recovered from her shock and looked a bit angry.

"RYUU!! SHIN'ICHI! YOU'RE LATE!!" she yelled loud enough to break those poor glass figurines of my family in my room.

"Sorry!" said a voice. "Shin'ichi was stealing all the water!"

"LIAR!" growled another voice. Nadeshiko-chan , Rima-chan, and I bursted into giggles.

"Wait! Did you say Ryuu and Shin'ichi mother!?" Nagihiko asked.

"Yeah, why?" his mom asked. Nagihiko stood up and walked behind the door where he could be hidden.

"Ry-heehee-uu-heehee-shin-heehee-ich-hehehe-i-hahaha-get-haha-in-hehehehe-he-hehe-re!!" Nadeshiko said through giggles. _**(A/N If you couldn't make out what that said, it said 'Ryuu, Shin'ichi, get in here!') **_Two boys stepped into the room only to be jumped by Nagihiko. Nagihiko gave them both nuggies and laughed. Yes, he was chara changed.

"NAGI! BUDDY! HOW'VE YOU BEEN!? HOW MANY GIRLS HAVE YOU DATED LATELY!?" Ryuu and Shin'ichi yelled.

"Good. None." Nagihiko answered. The two boys looked so different from each other although at times you could think they are brothers. Maybe because they speak in unison.

"Who's the new girl? She's hot!" one of the guys said. I blushed and attempted to hide behind Rima-chan - but she was too short!

"You're too short Rima-chan!" I whispered.

"Well it's not my fault you're the same height as Nagihiko, and taller than Nadeshiko by one half of a centimeter!!" Rima-chan said.

"That would be 5 millimeters Rima-chan..." I corrected sweat-dropping.

"And smart!" said one of the guys.

"Uh....Nagi-kun!" I called.

"Hm? What's up Kiyo-chan?" Nagihiko asked. I twitched.

"Aya..." I muttered.

_"From a girl who can't kick high to a girl who can! CHARA CHANGE!" _Aya squealed as an amethyst appeared in my hair. "Are you sure this is nessecary Kiyomi-chan?"

"Yeah.." I answered. I walked over to Nagihiko, who muttered 'You've got to be kidding!' and kicked him in the face. "Only Mayu-chan is allowed to call me that!"

"Seriously!? Even if you like me!?" Nagihiko said teasingly. I blushed.

"YES!" I answered quickly and ran over to Nade-chan.

"What's wrong Mimi-chan?" Nade-chan asked in a caring voice.

"_From a girl who can't be annoying to a girl who can! CHARA CHANGE!" _Keiko laughed as the amethyst disappeared and was replaced by a sapphire.

"Nagi-kuun was beeeeiiiing meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnn!!" I whined. Nadeshiko sweat-dropped.

"How do you think he should have acted!?" Nade-chan asked.

"NICE!" I answered.

"That's not a proper answer..." Nade-chan muttered. The sapphire disappeared and I laughed nervously.

"KEEEEIIIIKOOOOO!!!" I snarled.

"Eheheheheheheheee...." Keiko laughed. As I was about to chase Keiko I heard a knock on the glass door. I turned around. It was Ikuto.

"Ikuto!?" I asked surprised.

"Let me in!" cried a muffled voice that sounded female.

"Are you trying to rape my elder sister Ikuto!!??" I growled. I went and opened the door. "MAYU-CHAN!!"

"Hi, somebody here has kidnapped me!" Mayumi said. I glanced at Mayumi, who smirked, then at Ikuto who looked afraid. I smiled.

"You may do the honors first, Mayu-chan." I said. Mayumi went and kicked Ikuto where he has been kicked now three times... I copied Mayumi's moves I Chara changed with Riku, who is the evillest evil Chara in the whole evil world of evilness, who allows me to kick majorly hard when Chara changed if I want! Like you would expect, Ikuto ran away groaning about how hard we kick. Mayumi gave me a high five me and laughed.

"You learn from your sis huh?" Mayumi asked.

"Most certainly!" I answered winking.

"Do we even exist anymore?!" asked five voices simutaneously. We smiled weakly at Nagihiko, Ryuu, Nadeshiko, Shin'ichi, and Rima.

"Hey, the super cute and adorable kid over there!" Mayumi called. Shin'ichi, Ryuu, and Nagi looked at her.

"Me?" they asked.

"NO! Not all of you!" Mayumi said. "Kiyomi's boyfriend!"

"Me!?" Nagihiko asked.

"Yes!"

"I'm not her boyfriend! I'm just her friend, that's a boy!"

"Whatever! Can I stay at your house with Kiyomi?"

"Um...."

"GO AHEAD!" Nagi's mom yelled. "How old are you!? You look so pretty! You're like a model! How did you get your hair so dark of a blue violet!? I love your streaks!"

"Um..." Mayumi answered. Nagi's mom took a picture and wrote on a sheet of paper : 'Um...' the words of a true beauty!

We all sweat dropped.

"I'm 21, thanks, thanks, I was born that way, thanks...." she answered smiling akwardly.

_**RimaxKawaii- Mom = OOC!**_

_**Rima- What about Ryuu's and Shin'ichi's descriptions?**_

_**RimaxKawaii - Next chapter!**_

_**Rima - Thank you for reading!**_


	12. Two new Charas?

_**RimaxKawaii- Apologies yet again, there are three reasons I haven't been writing A Dream from Far Away. And those three reasons are lame. Take it away Rima and Kiyomi.**_

_**Kiyomi- One! Homework!**_

_**Rima- Two! Bakugan obsession!**_

_**Kiyomi & Rima- Three! Writer's blocks!**_

_**RimaxKawaii- Yes, but I promise you no more writer's blocks for me.**_

_**Kiyomi & Rima- Remember! A promise is a promise!**_

_**RimaxKawaii- Yes, **_**mistresses**_**...anyways...the episode this week was awesome! Especially the part when Ikuto called Amu!! (I'm talking about "What?! Tadase has a crush??" Or whatever it was called.)**_

~Kiyomi's P.O.V.~

I glared at Ryuu who seemed to be checking me out. While my elder sister was talking to Nagi's mother quite confused. Ryuu smiled at me and I growled.

"Hey, what's your name?" he asked me.

"None of your business...." I answered crossing my arms across my chest.

"Being stubborn are we?" Ryuu asked.

"None of your buisness...." I repeated stubbornly.

"Oh? So you are playing hard to get?" Ryuu said.

"**GET LOST!**" I growled.

Ryuu smiled at me mischievously. I eyed the 15 year old as he walked away. He had short spikey hair kind of like Zero from Mamotte Lollipop! except his hair was black. He had dark green eyes and was wearing a black button down that was NOT buttoned up properly with a white T-shirt underneath and baggy black jeans.

"Hey Nagi!" Ryuu called.

"Wha? Oh, what's up Ryuu?" Nagi asked.

"That girl over there is playing hard to get. It makes her seem very, very, very, cute." Ryuu smiled.

"Oh? Mi-chan! That's not nice, considering you are his dance partner!" Nagi said.

"WHAT!?" I yelled.

"Yeah..." Nagi replied.

"_**WITHOUT**__**MY PERMISSION, I HAVE TO DANCE WITH A CREEP THAT I JUST MET? DO YOU REALLY THINK I WILL DANCE WITH THE CREEP? IF YOU DO, YOU MUST BE VERY STUPID, OR IDIOTICALLY AND MENTALLY CHALLENGED!**_"I screamed.

"Harsh..." the two boys muttered.

"Bleh!" I said sticking out my tongue.

"Kiyomi, that's not nice..." Mayumi whispered into my ear.

"Mayu-chan!!!" I whined.

"Ryuu," Mayumi said.

"Yes?" Ryuu asked.

"Kiyo-chan likes you..." Mayumi said in a teasing tone winking at him.

"MAYUMI!!!!!!" I yelled.

"What? You guys would make such a cute couple!" Mayumi teased.

"Yeah, just like you and Ikuto would..." I deadpanned.

"WHAT!!??" she shrieked.

"It's true..." I said, innocently snickering.

I smiled at Mayumi as her anger flared, a dark aura surrounding her. I looked over at Nadeshiko and Shin'ichi who seemed to be having a very deep conversation. I looked back at Mayumi and pointed at the two talking. Mayumi's anger level lowered and Mayumi smirked.

"Ready?" Mayumi asked.

"Ready!" I replied.

"_From a girl who can't tease to a girl who can! CHARA CHANGE!" _Keiko giggled.

.:*Crack!*:.

"_From a girl who isn't cool to a girl who is! CHARA CHANGE!" _a voice said coolly.

"What was that Mayumi?" I asked.

"Hmph!" Mayumi said turning away from me arms crossed.

"Um..." I said as I stared at my sister in shock.

"Oh my god!" Mayumi said her eyes widening as another chime was set off. (A/n Yes, "set off" as in they are bad!)

"WHAT?!" I asked.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out an emerald coloured egg with the design of an angel's left wing, so detailed it seemed like it was made out of soft silk feathers. The emerald shade looked exactly like Michiko's egg.

"This egg looks similar to Michiko's egg!" we said in unison.

Michiko's egg was an emerald egg of the same shade. It looked just like this egg just it had an arrow instead of an angel's wing. The two of us started to freak out.

"I HAVE A NEW CHARA!!" Mayumi screamed.

A small chara came out of the egg. She had long silver hair, and red eyes. She was wearing a red goth Lolita and black high heels. She looked alot like a vampire with a Vampire Goth Lolita styled Lolita outfit. She was in a way very cute! Although that mean look on her face was kind of scary. (A/n This chara is based on Dark Moka from Rosario + Vampire on the cover of book 3, chibitized.)

"Hi, I'm Sasaya or Xsa-Xsa (Sa-sa)"she said. "For people or charas who aren't my bearer, they must call me Xsa-senpai."

~One hour later Ryuu's P.O.V.~

I looked at my messy and dark haired friend who was still in a deep conversation with the Nadeshiko girl. I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Dude," I started.

"What?" he asked.

"It's time to dance..." I stated.

"Oh, okay." he answered.

"OKAAAY!" Nagihiko's mom squealed.

"What?" we all asked simultaneously.

"The first thing, will be all the girls including Mayumi-chan dancing alone. Then it will be the partner dancing. Nagihiko, you will have to cross dress for the first one. Mayumi-chan gets to skip the partner dancing. After that, the girls will be dancing for the guys. It's not traditional dancing that time though!" Nagihiko's mom explained.

All the girls but Mayumi and Kiyomi walked into the change room, while Mayumi and Kiyomi _dashed _into the change room. About twelve minutes later, the girls came out. I blushed slightly when I saw Kiyomi.

She had part of her hair- which was kind of curly because clearly someone messed up with the curler so it wasn't very curly it was kind of curly and straight at the same time, tied up in a side ponytail with a long purple ribbon and two sakura flowers. She was wearing a light pink and light purple dancing kimono and was holding a purple fan with the design of a red and gold phoenix on it. Her eyes were halfway closed and she was looking downwards as if embarrassed.

Mayumi looked similar. So, the explanation will seem almost the exact same. She had part of her hair which was completely straight, tied up in a side ponytail with a long blue ribbon and two lily flowers. She was wearing a light blue and light green dancing kimono and was holding a blue-green fan. Her fan had blue and green ribbons hanging from the handle.

Rima looked kind of silly. Her blond curly-ish hair was put into a high ponytail and she had ribbons of almost **all **colours streaming from her hair tie. She was wearing a dancing kimono with alot of shades of orange and yellow. She too, was holding a fan. Rima's orange fan was different from Mayumi's fancy fan because it was sparkly...very sparkly...no...seriously...IT COULD KILL YOU LOOKING AT IT!

Nadeshiko, and Nagihiko looked like how they always look in the posters. It was kind of funny since whats his name (Nagihiko) was a guy crossdressing. the two looked identical to each other.

The four females and one male walked over to the dancing area. The girls meaning not Nagihiko, raised their fans and danced completely synchronized with each other. It was a breath taking sight. Nagihiko joined in after a little while but he was completely synchronized as well. The five danced in the silence of their own harmony with each other until Shin'ichi screamed 'Woow!'. I rolled my eyes.

"Way to ruin a dance Shin'ichi!" I muttered.

"It's not like you could have stayed quiet watching _Kiyomi_ dance!" he retorted.

"Well, same thing goes with _Nadeshiko_!" I told him blushing slightly.

"Guys, could we please stop fighting?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Please?" Kiyomi added.

"For us?" the two girls asked.

"Hmph..." we replied.

"We know we're female but that doesn't stop us from going on our knees and begging you guys to stop fighting with each other! Besides what kind of argument is shutting up?" the girls said.

"They're right, Ryuu, Shin'ichi..." Rima added.

"Don't make this a bad comedy show!" Mayumi said.

"And we mean it!" Rima and Mayumi growled as their eyes glinted.

~Preformance for the males...(Sorry I skipped the partner dancing!)~

Kiyomi walked up onto the front area where her two friends were standing. She frowned slightly. She was wearing a super short black goth styled miniskirt, and a strapless matching top. Along with her worst nightmare, black knee length Gothic boots, and long black gloves. On her head was a mini black Gothic top hat. She looked rather cute... Rima, looked the same just dressed in white. Then, Nadeshiko was dressed in pink.

The girls sighed as an upbeat song came on. They put on their headsets and then started to sing and dance to the music.

"Curse this song..." I heard Kiyomi mutter.

**~Everytime we touch by Cascada~**

_I still hear your voice,  
When you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch,  
In my dreams._

Forgive me my weakness,  
But I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive...

'Cuz every time we touch,  
I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.

'Cuz every time we touch,  
I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky.

Can't you feel my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle,  
Your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears,  
That I cry.

.:*Crack*:.

"From a girl who can't sing and dance to a girl who can! CHARA CHANGE!" A voice squealed.

The good and the bad times,  
We've been through them all.  
You make me rise,  
When I fall!

'Cuz every time we touch,  
I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.

'Cuz every time we touch,  
I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky.

Can't you feel my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life.

'Cuz every time we touch,  
I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.

The boys including me all clapped loudly.

"WOOOOO!!!" Shin'ichi yelled.

"YAAAAAAAAAAY!" I screamed.

"Idiots..." the girls muttered as they went to change.

"I HAVE A NEW CHARA!!!! AHHHHHHH!!" I heard Rima scream.

_**RimaxKawaii- I hoped you enjoyed it! I'm running loose of ideas!**_


	13. Three Simple Songs Rosario Vampire

(Attempt to guess whose P.O.V. it is too easy!)

I stared in terror at the black and red chara egg that currently lay in my hands.

"Kiyomi-chan!!" I yelled.

"What is it Rima-chan?" Kiyomi-chan asked.

"You have seven Charas! What do you do when you get another chara and he or she won't come out after they just character changed with you??" I asked.

"Ha-ha~!" Kiyomi-chan laughed.

"What!?" I asked.

"You are so silly Rima-chan!" she giggled.

"How?" I demanded.

"You just wait! The chara shall come out when the chara feels like coming out!" she said.

"Ohayooo minna-san!" my chara yelled as she popped out of her egg. "Watashi wa Kikyo-chan! It's pronounced Kay-ko and don't forget it!"

"She talks a lot…" Kiyomi-chan and I muttered as we sweat dropped.

"Don't call me Key-key-yo or heads will roll!!" she rambled on.

I looked over at the chara and my mouth dropped open. She looked scary! In my opinion at least. Kikyo wore a strapless black gothic Lolita top, and a black miniskirt. She had a gothic styled headband on her head. Her long hair was jet-black with blood red streaks. Her eyes were blood red as well.

Okay, if that description so far, has driven you to think that this little chara was holding sparkly golden magical staff or wand, that has golden dangly circles hanging from it, and then the staff or wand works by the power of the moon and the sun, along with the stars, YOU MUST BE ABSOLUTELY CRAZY! BECAUSE YOU ARE, CORRECT!

"Uh... hello Kay-ko!" I said pronouncing her name carefully.

"Ohayo!" she replied. "Guess what Rima-senpai!?"

"Uh… call me Rima or Rima-chan please…" I said.

"Okay, then guess what Rima-chan?" she asked as if hyperactive.

"What?" I asked.

"I have overheard allllll your conversations ever since I was formed into a chara egg! So, I heard about the SPS! In addition, you and Kiyomi-chii over here will be joining! You people do not have a song to perform yet! Meaning we, as in all your Charas and when I say Charas I mean Kiyomi-chii's Charas as well, get to choose your song!" Kikyo smiled.

All the Charas including Temari and "Xsa-senpai" flew over to Kikyo. They all stood there in a deep conversation about what song we are going to have to sing for the SPS. Temari sighed a few times then launched into an inaudible explanation of something. Yoko looked furious and then yelled something about Discotheque and Cosmic Love by Nana Mizuki.

"It has been decided!" Kikyo yelled.

"You guys will sing!" Temari continued.

"Discotheque, Cosmic Love, Trinity Cross, and Dancing in the Velvet Moon!" Kikyo yelled. "These are all songs from Rosario + Vampire! _This is due to the author liking this show too much_!!" She said the last part through gritted teeth.

"WHAT!? DISCOTHEQUE? ARE YOU KIDDING?" we yelled.

"Here's some information on Rosario + Vampire, this is for the acting out part of the song!" said Kikyo. "This is some information on Moka! Cheerful and positive, Moka's natural good looks get the attention of all the males in Yōkai Academy. Though good-natured, she possesses a bit of naivety that draws her into problematic situations. While initially distrustful of humans, she eventually grows to care for the only human on campus, Tsukune Aono. Her bond with him grows stronger over time, to the point where he begins allowing her to ingest his blood without protest, just so she remains healthy. When it appears in the story Tsukune will be expelled, Moka states she rather drop out and go with him, because she cannot bear the thought of them being separated. She is also good friends with Kurumu, who considers herself and Moka 'best friends', despite their rivalry for Tsukune's affection. With the introduction of Moka's half-sister, Kokoa Shuzen, prior to the 'Inner Moka' being sealed up, the two developed a brief rivalry. Kokoa became distressed when she was sealed, and spent the next years chasing her sister in order to fight and talk to her inner self. While the 'Inner Moka' loves Kokoa as a sibling, she finds her younger sister 'too clingy'. The 'Outer Moka' dislikes Kokoa's penchant for attacking her constantly in order to force out her other personality. When the around her neck is removed, the seal that keeps her true nature is released, transforming Moka into a 'super-vampire'. Aside from the physical changes to her body, her inner vampire-like personality also emerges. This somewhat cold and reserved 'Inner Moka' is deeply aristocratic and arrogant, looking down upon all manner of Yōkai - a completely different entity from the 'Outer Moka'. She even goes as far as to specifically remind Tsukune to 'be kind to the other Moka' but in the manga, Moka's inner personality is shown to have a more feminine side when she spent a day with Tsukune similar to the outer half. She also possesses knowledge of the other types of monsters that attend Yōkai Academy. While slightly amused at Tsukune's attempts to assist her, despite him being a human, the unsealed Moka claims her personal interest in protecting him is due to his human blood, the primary source of nourishment for her body, but also to keep the sealed Moka happy. Over the course of the series, the 'Inner Moka' begins to take far more activity in keeping him safe, even if actions result in personal injury, and goes as far as to defend Tsukune from being marked as 'too weak'. In Book 6 of the manga, she goes so far as to tell Tsukune that the reason she pushes him away, and attempted to get him to return to the human world is because "I don't want you to die". Inner Moka has shown more interest in Tsukune by letting him hold her hand in the manga, although this was so he could sense the other girls planning their attacks, Inner Moka told him it was okay if he wanted to hold her hand. While at the beginning of the series, she refused to even be around Tsukune. This is shown more in the anime, when the Inner Moka becomes permanent since her Rosario is being used to hold the barrier; she tries to act as the Outer Moka, though ironically this only makes Tsukune nervous. Recently Inner Moka was shown to blush heavily when it was jokingly suggested that she had been about to say 'I'm the only one who can be Tsukune's wife.'"

"Okay… I'm surprised you have such a long breath." Kiyomi smiled.

"I'm with you, Kiyomi…" I agreed.

"That's probably all you need to know, because Rima-chan will be singing as the Outer Moka, and Kiyomi-chii will be singing as the Inner Moka." Kikyo explained. "Dancing in the Velvet Moon and Discotheque, we will make Kiyomi-chii sing and Rima-chan dance. We Charas will do the choreographing."

"So does that means, Cosmic Love and Trinity Cross are sung by Rima-chan?" Kiyomi-chan asked.

"No, Cosmic Love will be a duet." Kikyo said. "Trinity Cross will be Rima's solo."

"What about Nagihiko?" I asked.

"He is just going to stand there…" Kikyo muttered. "He's useless."

"OKAY! Kikyo! What type of chara are you?" I asked exasperated.

"I'm a multi-talented chara! I am good at sports, singing, acting, drawing, cooking, sewing, sculpting, dancing, and all that other stuff. The only thing I'm bad at is comedy," she said.

"So, Kusukusu is the only chara that is able to complete my dream…" I muttered.

"KUSUKUSU? I HAVE A SISTER?" she asked.

"Yes. Kusukusu is your sister." I said.

"Kusukusu!" Kusukusu giggled.

~At the SPS practice. Nadeshiko's P.O.V. ~

"Kiyomi-chan, Rima-chan, and Onii-san!" I called.

"Wait! We still need to change!" Rima-chan called.

"So, I only need to stand there at the parts when Rima-chan sings Cosmic Love?" Nagihiko asked.

"Uh, yeah." Rima-chan answered.

"So, I sing Discotheque first? Then Dancing in the Velvet Moon?" Kiyomi-chan asked.

"Yeah…" Kikyo answered.

"So, is this the outfit I'm supposed to wear for singing Discotheque?" Kiyomi-chan asked.

"Yes. Rima-chan wears the blue one that Mizore-chan wears. OH! Nagi you are going to have to cross dress. Then wear Kurumu's outfit. I think it is the yellow one. We'll need help from Ren to dress as Kokoa, Nadeshiko to dress as Ruby, and Rei to dress as Yukari." Kikyo yelled. _**(A/n I will put the lyrics here, but if you want to see the dance as well, please watch 'Rosario + Vampire Capu 2 Episode 2' at the beginning they sing Discotheque. The girl with long pink hair is Moka (Kiyomi). Kurumu (Nagi) has light blue hair. Mizore (Rima) has purple hair. Kokoa (Ren) looks kind of like Rikka. Ruby (Nadeshiko) has long black hair. Yukari (Rei) is the one with the witch hat.)**_

Kiyomi sighed and emotionlessly bounded onto the stage with a fake smile plastered across her face. She started to sing the lyrics and I laughed. She narrowed her eyes and frowned slightly. The emotion on her face slowly changed back to happy. I guessed that Yoko had character changed with her.

"_(chu-lu chu-lu chu-lu pa-ya-pa)  
disco lady disco lady deep emotion deep emotion)_Kiyomi sang smiling.

Sweetie darlin ' odori masho u hajikeru beauty lady  
umarekawatte amai yume sotto irodori tai no

Guramarasu naku chibiru pinkuiro no tsuya meku neiru  
garasu no mukou gawa ni utsuru sugao shuuru na days  
kimi dake ni so mise te itai kokoro no naka hitomi no oku  
ah soba ni ite hoshii yo tsuki no mirror ball terasa re te

My darlin ' ne? Vivid? dona koishi masho hajikeru sexy beauty,  
umarekawatte amai yume sotto irodoru my love hora sekai wa kawaru,

(chu - lu chu - lu chu - lu pa - ya - pa),  
(sexy feeling chu chu... chu chu...),  
Doramatikku na jounetsu ase nai dejavu mi tsuduke taku te,  
karafuru na sweety story kokoro fukaku kizamikomu  
chiisana yami ga otozure te mo koi no jumon tonae ta nara  
sou, kitto hate nai sora hoshikuzu no shower ga furisosogu

Dakara happy station mezashi te yukou 50 / 50 (fifty/fifty) awase te  
100 % (hyaku paasento) ijou no ai yuruginaku koko ni aru to  
watashi omotteru  
(chu - lu chu - lu chu - lu pa - ya - pa)

Puroguresshibu to konsabatibu na jibun  
kimi ni arinomama o suki de ite hoshii? to  
negai ha (disco lady disco lady)  
sekihara (deep emotion true emotion)

My darlin ' motto issho ni odori mashou secret night suteki na  
rabusongu no dekoreeshon futanin no haato de ah kanade awase te

My darlin ' ne? Vivid? Dona koishi masho hajikeru sexy beauty  
umarekawatte amai yume sotto irodoru my love hora sekai ha kawaru  
(Chu - Lu Chu - Lu Chu - Lu pa - ya - pa)"

Rima and Nagi fell to the floor panting. I giggled at the little energy that they had. Kiyomi was character changed, so it would not count, but whatever!

"Huff….puff….how could you….puff….do that….puff….without killing….huff….yourself…huff….puff…." Rima asked nearly collapsing.

"If you asked Kikyo, to character change with you, you probably wouldn't have had so much trouble." Kiyomi pointed out.

"RHYTHM! YOU TIRE ME OUT LIKE MAD!" Nagi yelled. "I'M SUPPOSED TO ACT LIKE A GIRL! GEEEEEZ!"

~ Continuing after the practice! Normal P.O.V. ~

Kiyomi walked into the Fujisaki household and collapsed on her bed. Mayumi sat by her side smiling.

"You did very well singing Discotheque!" Mayumi complimented.

"Thanks, tomorrow I'm singing Dancing in the Velvet Moon!" Kiyomi breathed.

"I hope you do well on that!" Mayumi said.

"Yeah, there are not dancers. Just me, and the stage, along with the lights and whatever else is on the stage." Kiyomi stated.

"The SPS will be very interesting." Mayumi said.

"Yeah…" Kiyomi agreed.

~The next day ~

Kiyomi took in gasps of air, as she got ready for her solo. She had promised Yoko and Nadeshiko she would not character change with any of her Charas. Kiyomi sat down in a chair in front of the mirror, looking at her reflection. Kikyo had urged her to dress up like Inner Moka.

It actually did not look like cosplaying as Inner Moka. She almost looked like Moka herself! She had put washable silver dye in her hair, and put red contacts in her eyes. The one problem was her eyes were not as narrow as they were supposed to be.

"I'm ready!" Kiyomi yelled.

"Okay! You are on in one minute!" Nadeshiko replied. _**(A/n she will sing the Japanese version, then the English translation.)**_

Kiyomi nervously walked onto the stage wearing a gothic red Lolita dress. It looked quite like a maid's outfit. It was similar to Sasaya's outfit. Kiyomi hopped two times, and then started singing. It was probably part of the choreography.

_Nemuranai VELVET no tsuki_

_Kazarareta himitsu no heya_

_Futari kiri sotto kagi wo kake_

_Odorimashou itazura Na toki Ni yudanete_

_Yasashiku hi WO tomoshita CANDLE no youni anata_

_AA torokasete agemashou_

_Chikainasai eien wo_

_Ai no kusari dare nimo kowasenai_

_amaku kiyora na jumon wo kakete_

_anata dake ni yurusareru no_

_kinjirareta MELODY sae mo_

_jiyuu kakeru tsubasa ni naru_

_tsukamaete... hayaku watashi wo_

_Akeru koto WO wasureta yoru Ni_

_torawareta hoshi no izumi_

_hitori kiri sotto inoru youni_

_yume wo miyou sameru koto nai yume wo_

_Yami no naka shibarareta watashi WO mitsukedashite_

_aa kuruoshii sono kaori de_

_Tsutsumikonde ima sugu ni_

_Hakugin no honoo maiagaru sora_

_subete nomikonde kieusete mo_

_anata dake wo motometeru no_

_uzuku kodou wa tomerarenai_

_majiwaru futatsu no tamashii ga_

_Itsuka kiseki okosu yo._

_unmei wa kimatteru no?_

_kaeru koto wa dekinakute mo_

_Watashi nara atarashii inochi no kaze fukikonde ageru_

_Ai no kusari dare nimo kowasenai_

_amaku kiyora jumon kakete_

_anata dake ni yurusareru no_

_kinjirareta MELODY sae mo_

_jiyuu kakeru tsubasa ni naru_

_Tsukamaete hayaku... saa watashi WO_

Kiyomi bounded off the stage happily, and was greeted by Mayumi, her elder sister at the end of the curved wooden glossed staircase. It was rather surprised how much this school spent on decorating the school. However, you could not really blame them. Tsukasa was the principal after all!

"That was horrible!" Kiyomi yelled.

"You have to sing the English version now!" Mayumi said smirking.

"UGHH!" Kiyomi yelled.

"Go…" Mayumi said dismissing her younger sister.

_The silver flames engulf the sky._

_Though my heart may be torn asunder,_

_I want to give myself only to you;_

_Please accept my true self that is this cross._

_The unsleeping velvet moon_

_Adorns this secret room._

_The two of us are alone. I quietly lock the door._

_Let's dance and lose ourselves in this playful moment._

_Like a candle lit by a gentle flame,_

_I let my heart be softened by you._

_Pledge me your eternity._

_No one can break the chains of love._

_Cast a sweet bewitching charm on me._

_Only you can accept my primal instincts,_

_My forbidden melodies:_

_Now they too can soar free._

_Hurry... Catch me._

_In the night that has forgotten to end,_

_A fountain of stars lies trapped._

_It is alone, silently as if it's praying,_

_For a dream that it doesn't need to awake from._

_Find me in the darkness that binds me._

_Oh, this sweet scent is driving me crazy._

_Please let it embrace me, right now._

_The silver flames dance in the sky._

_Even if they swallow up and erase everything,_

_I ask only for you to be here._

_This throbbing heartbeat just won't stop._

_Our entwined souls_

_Will someday produce to a miracle._

_Is fate predetermined?_

_Even if it can't be changed,_

_I can surely breathe new life into it._

_No one can break the chains of love._

_Cast a sweet bewitching charm on me._

_Only you can accept my primal instincts,_

_My forbidden melodies:_

_Now they too can soar free._

_Hurry... Catch me, I am here._

Kiyomi walked back down the stairs and into the 'change room' twitching. The change room was actually just the auditorium's make up room.

"HAPPY??" she asked annoyed.

"That was very good!" Ryuu commented.

"I'm not asking your opinion!" Kiyomi countered.

"Now, if only you were singing about me and you…" Ryuu said in a teasing voice.

_SLAP!!_

Kiyomi slapped Ryuu across the face and growled at him. Mayumi looked at the two laughing. Kiyomi glared at her and smiled sweetly at her reflection. Yoko, Aya, Keiko, Akane, Riku, Kira and Kiki popped out from their eggs and applauded happily.

Kiyomi smiled as Rima sang the lyrics to Trinity Cross, she was very good at singing. Kiyomi sat there and listened as Rima sang to the deciphered melody.

_My white wings, as they fall, snatch the  
Prologue of the scenery in front of me._

_There's no place to go in this uncertain sky,  
without listening to the final words, I flew away._

_A special color blocks my heart,  
my body, my dream, and sometimes my love…  
If I treat the fragments of my memories as precious things,  
they'll become a tender courage  
My prayers become the invisible wind  
in order to reach the back of your neck.  
My deserted regrets,  
my wounds, and my lies…I'll overcome them all!  
Believe, if you close your eyes you can fly, all of this radiance  
and this Trinity Cross, are my proof for eternity!_

_Even if I lose my song that should resound for eternity,  
I won't let these feelings fade away._

_Before I realized, I embraced pain,  
darkness, the rain, and sometimes love.  
Because all of the scenery right now are beautiful,  
I too resemble the warmth they project.  
Such a precious feeling._

_With such strength that can be called a vow,  
I felt I could say "I want to protect you!"  
My sad regrets, my sins, and my punishments,  
I'll accept them all!  
Believe, even if this sudden wind should make you anxious,  
such wind and this Trinity Cross are the proof for eternity._

_Why is it? Why do I feel that we're so far away  
when we're so close to each other?  
Today, I have even more words I want  
to convey…it has become so painful.  
But I'll advance to the limitless future~_

_My white wings, as they fall,  
become the white veil that envelop us both.  
My reminiscent regrets,  
my mornings, and my nights, I won't let them confuse me.  
Believe, if you close your eyes you can fly, all of this radiance  
and this Trinity Cross, are my proof for eternity!_

_**RimaxKawaii- Gomenosai!! I tied this in with Rosario + Vampire! But I like the show too much!**_

_**Rima – You are pathetic.**_

_**RimaxKawaii – SHADDAP! **_


	14. Cosmic Love, and a Sadist

~Kiyomi's P.O.V. ~

I opened my eyes lazily and stared at the blank ceiling above me. I knew I could not sleep anymore. Knowing this, I walked over to the closet and changed into a simple black pleated miniskirt and white T-shirt with the word 'Angel' written across it in silver glittery letters. Like usual, I wore a pair of loose socks, and tied a black sweater across my waist even though I did not need it. I then walked over to the mirror and put my long hair up in two pigtails with long flowing silver ribbons. The ribbons were about each a meter long. I stared at my reflection in the mirror and softly hummed Discotheque's catchy tune.

I walked out of my room silently hoping not to wake up Rima and Nadeshiko who were in the room beside mine. I looked around and noticed that Ryuu's door was open. In fact, the door was wide open. I looked at my watch. It was only six thirty in the morning. I usually was the one who woke up first. However, not today, today Ryuu woke up first. I sighed and walked upstairs.

I picked up a manga that was lying on the floor and looked at the cover. The cover consisted of a brown haired girl hugging a person that was male, and there was this pink haired chibi on the cover as well. I looked at the cover again.

'Pixie の破裂音!'

I stared at the cover is shock. I shook my head and pinched myself. However, no matter what I did, the cover still stayed the same.

"HOLY!!! WHO IN THE WORLD READS PIXIE POP?!" I screamed.

"Hey, what if someone does?" asked a voice.

"Well I don't because I find it pathetic." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well, still it's not nice." He continued.

"JUST SHADDAP RYUU! IT'S MY OPINION!" I shrieked.

"Oooh! Not very nice!" Ryuu teased.

"If we are completely alone right now, tell me." I said.

"We are." Ryuu replied.

"Good!" I said.

"Huh?" Ryuu asked.

"I said good! This will mean nobody can witness the thing that will happen in about 5 seconds." I answered.

"Vicious, Evil, Wicked~!" yelled Riku.

Since I was wearing a skirt, Riku allowed me to move very quickly so SOMEBODY could not see up my skirt. My foot swiped across his face fifty times straight. Then, if you know what the Dragon Kick (It is the flying kick) is, yeah, that is what I did to his stomach.

Ryuu fell to the floor groaning loudly. His eyes changed from a lustrous shade of green to a dull green. I smirked happily and clapped my hands together as if I were a five year old. As you can see, I am a sadist (as is RimaxKawaii).

~Kiyoko's P.O.V. (Do you guys remember Kiyoko?) ~

"Kiyoko-chan…" the man in front of me growled.

"WHAT?" I snapped.

"You will obey us… or else your beloved cousin Kiyomi will fall into a death trance. If that happens, she will never return to this world…" he said, I could make out a soft smirk from the tiny stream of sunlight coming in.

"NO! Don't touch Kiyomi-chan!" I yelled.

"Then obey us…," he said.

"What if I don't? Both ways, Kiyomi-chan can withstand the powers of darkness!" I yelled at him.

"How?" he asked suddenly interested.

"Heh…" I said smiling secretively.

"Tell me…," he said with a hint of flirtatiousness.

It was obvious that the 'boss' had a crush on me. He always flirted with me whenever he had the chance to.

"Never…" I said.

"Tell me…," he repeated.

I walked over to him, my arms crossed across my chest. I looked at him and then I smirked. Evilly…

"Okay…" I said. "On five conditions…"

"What?" he asked.

"First, no more stripperish outfits for me." I stated.

"DARN IT!!" he whined.

"Second, you can't ask anymore details after told you…" I continued.

"DAAAARN!" he whined again.

"Third, I get to choose my own clothes for work… even though I don't like my job here!"

"WHAAAT??" he yelled.

"Fourth, I am able to quit if I don't want to work here anymore."

"BUT YOU ARE MY FAVORITE WORKER!" he yelled.

"Fifth and final, no more hitting on me at your own will." I said.

"??? NOT FAIR!" he said pouting.

"Are you willing to abide by my rules?" I asked.

"If it means earning Kiyoko-chan's love!" he said.

"You aren't going to win my heart for a million millenniums buddy!" I said.

"SO after that I can win your heart??" he asked hopefully.

"WE'D BE DEAD MORON!" I yelled.

"Oh…" he murmured softly.

"IDIOT!" I yelled.

~Ryuu's P.O.V. ~

Kiyomi glared at me icily. I smiled weakly at her trying to get up and ignore the pain that struck my stomach.

"Are you okay?" Kiyomi asked sarcastically.

"Be nice for once…." I muttered.

"Am I not nice enough!?" Kiyomi asked.

"Hey, Kiyomi! What are you talking about?" Mayumi asked.

Kiyomi ran over to her elder sister and threw her arms around her.

"Mayumi! Ryuu's being mean!" Kiyomi said.

"RYUU!" Mayumi yelled.

Kiyomi looked at me and stuck out her tongue smirking evilly.

"Go downstairs and practice for the SPS. Nadeshiko's waiting for you." Mayumi said.

"Okay!" Kiyomi said smiling obediently.

She ran downstairs laughing to herself. I watched her run downstairs happily. I have not seen her so happy ever since I came here to the Fujisaki household.

"You like Kiyomi a lot don't you Ryuu…" Mayumi said suddenly.

"Ehehehehee…" I replied. "I don't like her! No not me!!"

Mayumi laughed. She smiled at me and then laughed again.

"Stop laughing!" I yelled frustrated.

"Sorry!" she apologized still laughing.

"Aren't you going to go watch Kiyomi and Rima?" I asked changing the subject.

"Uh, yeah, want to come with me?" Mayumi asked.

"WE'RE COMING TOO ONEE-CHAN!" two voices squealed.

"Do you guys really have to, Rei, Ren…?" Mayumi asked rolling her eyes.

"WE WANNA COME TOO REI!" Rima, Riko, Rin and Ran yelled.

"OKAAAY!" the two girls yelled as if hyperactive.

~At the SPS practice downstairs~

Kiyomi and Rima stood there watching Nadeshiko practice for the role of Ruby in Kiyomi's solo. I watched them silently knowing if Kiyomi knew I was there she would kill me.

"Okay, so does this mean that I will be dancing a lot?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Yes…" Kiyomi and Rima said simultaneously.

"Good girls!" Kikyo yelled laughing.

"Do you think Kikyo is a bit mean?" I asked Mayumi. (A/n He pronounced it Key-key-yo)

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME KEY-KEY-YO?" Kikyo yelled.

"No! I said 'Kay-ko'" I lied.

"OKAY! I got the dance down!" Nadeshiko yelled.

"Let's try the dancing and singing together one more time!" Kikyo yelled.

Rei and Ren dashed out onto the stage, along with Nagihiko. Nagihiko looked hilarious in the Kurumu outfit. Rei and Ren bounced around in their outfits and I laughed. Rima and Kiyomi went into the change rooms and changed into their outfits.

"Okay! We start when I say go!" Kikyo yelled.

"1!" Kiyomi counted.

"2!" Rima continued.

"3!" Nagihiko finished.

"GO!"

_(chu-lu chu-lu chu-lu pa-ya-pa)  
disco lady disco lady deep emotion deep emotion)_

Sweetie darlin ' odori masho u hajikeru beauty lady  
umarekawatte amai yume sotto irodori tai no

Guramarasu naku chibiru pinkuiro no tsuya meku neiru  
garasu no mukou gawa ni utsuru sugao shuuru na days  
kimi dake ni so mise te itai kokoro no naka hitomi no oku  
ah soba ni ite hoshii yo tsuki no mirror ball terasa re te

My darlin ' ne? vivid? dona koishi masho hajikeru sexy beauty  
umarekawatte amai yume sotto irodoru my love hora sekai wa kawaru

(chu - lu chu - lu chu - lu pa - ya - pa)  
(sexy feeling chu chu... chu chu...)  
Doramatikku na jounetsu ase nai dejavu mi tsuduke taku te  
karafuru na sweety story kokoro fukaku kizamikomu  
chiisana yami ga otozure te mo koi no jumon tonae ta nara  
sou, kitto hate nai sora hoshikuzu no shower ga furisosogu

Dakara happy station mezashi te yukou 50 / 50 (fifty/fifty) awase te  
100 % (hyaku paasento) ijou no ai yuruginaku koko ni aru to  
watashi omotteru  
(chu - lu chu - lu chu - lu pa - ya - pa)

Puroguresshibu to konsabatibu na jibun  
kimi ni arinomama o suki de ite hoshii? to  
negai ha (disco lady disco lady)  
sekihara (deep emotion true emotion)

My darlin ' motto issho ni odori mashou secret night suteki na  
rabusongu no dekoreeshon futanin no haato de ah kanade awase te

My darlin ' ne? vivid? dona koishi masho hajikeru sexy beauty  
umarekawatte amai yume sotto irodoru my love hora sekai ha kawaru  
(chu - lu chu - lu chu - lu pa - ya - pa)

As I expected, Nadeshiko, Nagihiko, Rima, Rei, and Ren, collapsed breathing heavily. These people are sooooo weird. How do they collapse when almost all of them have a singing or dancing or hyperactive chara! Kiyomi did not because of Yoko, but it really did not matter. Nadeshiko had Temari. Rima had Kikyo. Nagihiko had Rhythm. Rei had Rin. Ren had Ran!

Shin'ichi and I on the other hand had hidden Charas that never came out unless we told them to. The Mistress, who had known Shin'ichi and me ever since we were born, never knew. Even our childhood best friend, Nagihiko, did not know. Continuing that chain of who had who. I had Arata and Atsushi. Shin'ichi had Haru.

"Okay! Now try Cosmic Love!" Kikyo yelled.

"Very well…" Kiyomi and Rima muttered.

_You know I just give you my heart…secret heart_

Mujuuryoku no sateraito ni ukanderu kankaku  
So sweet yuuutsu na kokoro mo kieru no  
Shujinkou ga chouki fuzai no dorama mitai datta kimi ni au made  
San jigen no door sotto hiraite mugendai no jikuu wo koetara  
Marude atarashii basho ga soko ni wa irodzuki hajimeteita

Can you hear my voice?  
Yasashii kimi no hohoemi ima amai chokoreeto mitai hitorijimeshitai  
Baby, baby love kikoeru?  
Fukaku nagai yoru no yami ni toketeku  
Kakushin mune ni hisomete…

Suriru sae mo tanoshimu hodo kimi to no suteki na days  
Your dream itsudatte yume wo miteitai  
Moshimo jinsei omoidoori dattara shirakechau doki doki shitetai  
Sambyaku rokujuu go bun no ichi ga owatteshimau dake de kuyashii!  
Kimi to issho ni sugoseru shunkan hitotsu mo muda ni dekinai

Can you feel the beat?  
Mikadzuki burasagatte kimi ni ryuusei no shizuku de terashite ageru  
Baby, baby love kanjiru?  
Kono koi ga hontou no koi de aru koto

Sambyaku rokujuu go bun no ichi ga owatteshimau dake de kuyashii!  
Kimi to issho ni sugoseru shunkan hitotsu mo muda ni dekinai

Can you feel the beat?  
Mikadzuki burasagatte kimi ni ryuusei no shizuku de terashite ageru  
Baby, baby love kanjiru?  
Kono koi ga hontou no koi de aru koto

Can you hear my voice?  
Yasashii kimi no hohoemi ima amai chokoreeto mitai hitorijimeshitai  
Baby, baby love kikoeru?  
Fukaku nagai yoru no yami ni toketeku  
Kakushin mune ni hisomete…

Kiyomi and Rima gasped for air at the end. I laughed loudly and Kiyomi gave me an icy glare. I gulped silently as she headed my way.

"Please don't hurt me!" I squeaked.

"Oh, don't worry! I won't!" Kiyomi said.

"THANK YOU!" I yelled.

"Never mind…" she said smirking. "Good night Ryuu…"

She kicked me across and my vision went black. She is so violent. But that's yet another reason why I love the girl.

_**RimaxKawaii – Kiyomi is evil…**_

_**Rima – Oh wow…**_

_**RimaxKawaii – But that is why she is awesome!**_

_**Rima – Rate!**_

_**RimaxKawaii – Review!**_

_**Rima – Give Ideas!**_


	15. Mitsuko, Rorimizuki, and Sacrifices!

~Kiyomi's P.O.V~

I walked – more like stomped, around the house angrily. Mayumi had punished me because I beat up Ryuu two times. I sat down on the couch and sighed. Mayumi said if I wanted to be a good girl, I had to apologize to Ryuu.

Ryuu's eyes fluttered open and I growled silently. Ryuu sat up and looked at me, then back at his blanket, pillow, and mini mattress.

"Aw! Did Kiyomi tuck Ryuu in?" he asked teasingly.

"Don't make me kick you, and this time, make it kill you!" I threatened.

"Ouch…" he said smirking.

I ignored him, picked out a book from the bookcase, and stuffed my iPod's ear buds in my ears. I chose a random song and started reading the book in my hand. I heard Ryuu sing along to the song that was playing and realized I had only put one of my ear buds in and the other was in Ryuu's ear.

"Hey, Kiyomi, what's two-hundred-thousand sixty-three times fifty-one?" he tested.

"Ten million two hundred and three thousand two hundred thirteen…" I answered simply.

"Fast math… even with both ear buds and a book…" Ryuu commented.

"What's your last name?" I asked randomly.

"Shiraiwa …why?" he asked.

"What about Shin'ichi?" I continued.

"Nakamura… why?" he asked again.

"Ryuu Shiraiwa and Shin'ichi Nakamura… wow…" I muttered. "Ha-ha! How lame…"

"HOW IS MY NAME LAME? FOR YOUR INFORMATION, MY FIRST NAME MEANS DRAGON SPIRIT!" he yelled.

I laughed at his reaction to my comment and he stared at me strangely. I gave him a look that asked 'What?' and he smirked. It was not a normal smirk; it was a smirk, which was unmistakably evil. Meaning in other words, this was my copyrighted smirk.

"Kiyomi Shiraiwa… rather catchy…" he said.

"MY NAME IS KIYOMI _KITAZAWA OR KISHIDA_! IT IS NOT KIYOMI _SHIRAIWA_!" I snarled.

"You will be Kiyomi Shiraiwa soon, Kiyomi-_chan_!" Ryuu laughed.

"I'm not that easy Ryuu!" I yelled stomping out of the room.

"Ay, AY! Kiyomi wait up! You forgot your book and iPod!" he called after me.

"Give it Ryuu…" I snarled holding out my hand.

He placed the two items in my hand slowly and I walked away, Ryuu trailing behind me. I started to walk faster to get away from Ryuu and he just kept on stalking me. I turned to my last resort, and walked into the Girls' washroom.

I rolled my eyes and walked to the mirror as Ryuu yelled and threatened to hurt me if I did not come out of the washroom this instant.

"YOU SOUND LIKE A GRANDMA RYUU! SHUT UP!" I yelled.

"Get out here right now!" he yelled.

I ignored him; I noticed a silver button on the wall. Out of curiosity, I pressed the silver button, which was mounted, on the shiny tiled walls. A secret passageway opened up and I walked slowly into it making sure Ryuu did not hear my footsteps. I heard soft music playing in the background and walked further in as if I were in a trance.

"KIYOMI?" Ryuu screamed.

I kept on walking… further and further until I hit a split path. I took the path on the right and it led me to what looked like a shrine. The candles were all lit in the shape of a circle. I wondered whom this shrine was made for. Let alone, who had created this shrine in the first place…? I walked closer and noticed a stone pathway leading to the center of the circle. I followed the path into the middle and noticed a picture frame along with a strange design on the tiles.

The design looked like five flowers intertwined in a ribbon. While the picture, was of a girl with long white hair and pale green eyes. Her skin was pale as well. She was wearing a long white dress and looked as if she were about to get married. Something about her eyes made me think she was in pain or did not want to be forced into a wedding.

"Who dares enter this shrine?" an old voice boomed.

"Um, me?" I said unsure.

"How dare yoooooou? AHEM! COUGH! COUGH!" the voice continued.

"Um…" I muttered.

"What is your name young man?" the old voice asked.

"I'm a girl!" I said.

"Okay, what is your name young lady?"

"Kiyomi. Kiyomi Kitazawa or Kiyomi Kishida." I said.

"Kishida?" the voice asked.

'Yes…" I replied.

"What's your father's name?" the voice asked.

"Daichi Kishida." I answered.

"Does he have any siblings?" the old voice pressured.

"Yes…" I answered.

"What are their names?" the voice asked.

"Kizuwa Kishida, my uncle. Kizaki Kishida, my aunt. Finally, there is the youngest that died at 22 years old, and was named after a goddess Izanami Kishida." I said.

"Oh…" the voice muttered.

"I never found out what Aunt Izanami looked like do to her early death." I stated.

"Ah, Izanami had long white hair and pale green eyes. Very beautiful indeed…"

"How would you know?"

"She is the girl in the picture."

"When was that picture taken?"

"When she was 21."

"One year before her tragic death?"

"Yes."

"How did she die?"

"She was in a forest. Izanami was stung by a pack of swarming bees; she was instantly paralyzed; and could not take it anymore. She laid there shrivelled up and dying. I had watched helplessly as she died. That is when I decided to bring her into a tunnel; I had created when I was younger. I had buried her here, in the shrine." The voice explained. _**(A/n I thank my cousin for making this idea about Izanami's death. It was actually a joke though!) **_

"I see…" I answered.

"Aren't you going to ask what I am to her?" the voice asked.

"Yes…" I said.

"I was her boyfriend!" he answered proudly.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Izanagi. Izanagi Naramuka."

"Isn't that the husband of Izanami in the fairytale about the two gods?" I asked. _**(A/n I do not think there is actually a fairytale, if there is I do not own it! Izanagi and Izanami are actual gods by the way!) **_

"Yes, yes it was!" he said.

~Returning to Ryuu! Ryuu's P.O.V~

How long does it take this girl to go to the washroom! I MEAN SERIOUSLY! She takes so long it is almost as long as it takes a normal human to walk to Pluto and back! I was getting worried. I forced myself to walk into the girls' washroom and noticed Kiyomi had her iPod and book on the counter. A secret passage was also open.

Guessing that Kiyomi had gone through there, I grabbed her iPod and walked into the passageway. There was soft music in the background. I shivered in fear and considered going back. I stuffed her ear buds into my ears and chose a peaceful non-lyrical song. I never would have thought Kiyomi listened to _peaceful_ music! She like all violent.

I saw a split path and took the _left_ path. I walked further in and heard some talking deeper into the tunnel. I ran further into the tunnel and hit my head on a door. I opened the door and my mouth fell open.

IT WAS A FREAKING GEISHA BAR! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? JUST THERE IS ONE PROBLEM! ALL THE GEISHAS WERE ON THE FLOOR DEAD! SKULLS AND BONES WERE SCATTERED ALL OVER THE FLOOR! THE ONLY THING THAT WAS ALIVE WAS THE RADIO!

I walked over to the radio to check how it is possible for it to still survive for so long even after every Geisha had decayed and had turned into skulls and bones. I flipped the radio over and rolled my eyes.

NO, WONDER IT WAS STILL LIVING! (I wonder if you people could guess what type of battery was running it!)

If you people had guessed Panasonic. You people are wrong. If you people had guessed Energizer. You people are still wrong! If you people had guessed Dynasty. You people are wrong. If you people had guessed DryFit. You people are wrong. If you people had guessed Lifeline. You people are wrong. If you people had guessed Trojan. You people are wrong. If you people had guessed Universal. You people are wrong. NOW! If you people had guessed DURACELL you, people are correct!

I redirected my mind back to Kiyomi. Where could the 15 year old be? I decided to retrace my steps and try the other passageway. If Kiyomi was not in this passageway, she was surely in the other passageway! Why else would the secret passage door be open?

"Are you trying to leave here without a fight?" asked a feminine voice.

"Oh shoot…" I muttered.

"Turn around…" the voice, commanded.

"Yes mistress…" I muttered.

"Oh? How do you know I'm your mistress?" she asked.

"FOR GOODNESS SAKES! I DO NOT HAVE A MISTRESS! IT'S JUST BECAUSE YOU SOUND SO EXTREMELY MEAN!" I shouted.

The person placed her hand on my shoulder and whispered softly into my ear. A cold chill came down my spinal cord and I smiled weakly. I turned around and looked at her.

She had extremely long white hair that almost swept on the floor and ice blue eyes. She wore a long loose white Lolita styled gown and her hair was tied up and braided with a golden ribbon. Her skin was slightly pale and she looked like she had an allergic reaction when she touched my shoulder. The areas beneath her eyes were a bit red.

"Oh, you must be Ryuu Shiraiwa!" she squealed.

"Uh-huh… and?" I asked.

"Kiyoko and Kiyomi say bad stuff about you ALL the time!" she yelled.

"What might your name be?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm Mitsuko Minori!" Mitsuko yelled.

"Oh, hello Mitsuko, are you Kiyomi's cousin?" I asked.

"Yes! Let's have a chara fight for fun Ryuu-kun!" Mitsuko suggested.

"I don't really like showing my chara to others…" I said.

"It's okay! It's just me!" Mitsuko said. "Don't make me chara change and revive these Geishas!"

"OKAY!" I yelled.

"Come out Ryuu's chara!" Mitsuko cooed.

"There are two…" I muttered.

"Oh! I have two too!" Mitsuko smiled.

"Come on out Arata! You come on out too Atsushi!" I called.

"I choose you, Akiko, don't be shy, come on you too Natsuko!" Mitsuko squealed.

"Pokémon lover…" I muttered.

"Ready Ryuu?" she asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" I nodded.

"ATSUSHI!"

"AKIKO!"

"Watashi Kokoro, Unlock! Kyara Nari! Aki Tenshi!" Mitsuko yelled.

"Boku no Kokoro, Unlock! Kyara Nari! Romansu Hiko!" I yelled.

"Sissy transformation!" she taunted.

"I know…" I replied fake crying in a corner.

Mitsuko's transformation was a princess-like angel surrounded with autumn leaves. She was holding a small lily flower, and wore a long flowing orange kimono. Her hair was held up with leaves as well.

I on the other hand, was wearing a freaking tuxedo with a freaking rose in my hand! I looked so freaking sissy! I prayed to the gods that my hair was NOT slicked back with gel. Thankfully, my wishes came true.

"May I have this dance? Ha-ha!" Mitsuko teased.

"Bah hum bug…" I muttered.

"Oh come on! Do not be Scrooge!" she said.

"Rose Twister!" I yelled. "Tricked you!"

"Oh no, you did not just do that!" she yelled. "You're going to wish you didn't do that! Kaede Staff!"

"Painful!" I said mockingly.

"SHUT UP! Switch out Akiko!" Mitsuko yelled. "Kyara Nari! Natsu Tenshi!"

Mitsuko's transformation again, was a princess-like angel surrounded with, this time Sakura flowers. She again, was holding a small lily flower just this time it was pink instead of orange, and wore a long flowing pink kimono. Her hair was held up with Sakuras as well.

"Ich-chi-Ni-SAN!" Mitsuko counted in a musical rhythm.

A bunch of Sakura flowers came flying towards me and they struck my head three times. Mitsuko walked – more like floated, over to me and looked down.

"Are you okay," she asked. "Ryuu-kun, wake up?"

"Mrmm…" I muttered.

"Hm, he's so cute when he's sleeping," Mitsuko gushed. "Oh! I should not be saying these things! I'm 17 years old!"

"Ki-yo-mi…." I muttered in my sleep.

"AWWWWWWW!" Mitsuko screamed.

"Mit-su-ko…" I muttered.

"Me?" Mitsuko asked.

"Ki-yo-ko…" I murmured. "Ri-ma, Na-gi-hi-ko, Na-de-shi-ko, May-yu-mi, Chi-Ka-ri-cha-nuh…."

"Who the heck is Chi Kari-chan?" Mitsuko muttered.

About six hours later, I woke up. I opened my eyes at the wrong time, because Mitsuko was changing while I was waking up. I attempted to snap my eyes shut, but failed. Blood rush up my nose and I went red.

_If only this was Kiyomi-chan… _Atsushi teased.

"Shut up…" I muttered.

_Atsushi is right… _Arata said supporting his younger brother.

"Shut it…" I said harshly.

_You are dead she is turning around! _Atsushi laughed.

"Oh? You are already up Ryuu-kun?" Mitsuko asked.

"Uh, yeah…" I answered unconsciously staring at her.

"Oh, do I look good in this Gothic Lolita Kiyomi-chan bought me?" Mitsuko asked.

"Erm, yes…" I answered blushing.

"Or is it too revealing?" Mitsuko continued.

"Yes, that too…" I said.

'Okay," she said smiling.

"Um, why are you wearing green contacts?" I asked.

"We are going to find Kiyomi-chan…" she said.

"So, why are you looking like that?"

"I have a feeling she will be sacrificed to a certain somebody…"

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Right after you,"

"Okay," I said as I dashed off.

~Kiyomi's P.O.V~

"Ah! What are you doing?" I yelled.

"I am simply following the Naramuka Lover's Oath…" Izanagi replied.

"What's that?" I struggled to say as he walked closer towards me.

"When a person you love dies, the Naramuka Lover's Oath states that you must sacrifice a female about 19 and up and a female 18 and below, of the same last name to that person. By me saying that, you might suspect me of doing something to your family. This Oath is also a spell to return your lover back to life, as well as make you younger." Izanagi smiled.

"You sacrificed my mother, didn't you?" I snarled.

"Was her name Atsuko Kishida?" he asked.

"Atsuko Kitazawa…" I snarled.

"KIYOMI-CHAN!" I heard a voice yell.

"Are you sure it's here?" another voice asked.

"Positive…" the other voice replied.

"Mitsu-chan? Ryuu?" I yelled.

"Yeah… no honorific after my name…" Ryuu muttered.

"DRINK THIS!" Izanagi yelled tossing something into my mouth.

"Hm?" I muttered feeling a little drowsy.

"Oh my god…" Ryuu muttered as he ran in.

"She's drunk…" Mitsuko murmured.

"A FIFTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL IS DRUNK!?" Ryuu yelled.

"Ry-kun!" I yelled throwing my arms around his neck.

"Erm..." Ry-kun muttered.

"Yep… she's drunk…" Mitsuko said.

"Now, to sacrifice her…" Izanagi muttered.

"NO!" Ry-kun yelled. "If you're going to sacrifice somebody, sacrifice me! I can not stand someone I love to be sacrificed in front of my very own eyes!" Ry-kun added as his eyes flashed a golden colour.

"Don't tell me..." Izanagi muttered.

"Hmph... you are looking at the heir to the Shiraiwa fortune… and prince of the Kingdom of Dragons…" Ry-kun said crossing my arms.

"Oooh… scary…" Mitsuko and Kiyomi muttered scared.

"HOLY! YOUR FAMILY IS RICH??" Mitsuko yelled.

"Yeah…" Ry-kun replied.

"Propose to Kiyomi!" Mitsuko teased.

"Shut it!" Ry-kun yelled flustered.

"Ry-kun! Let me help!" I yelled.

"Atsushi!"

"Aya-chii!"

"Boku no Kokoro UNLOCK! Kyara Nari! Dragon Hiko!" Ry-kun said brushing his hair away from his eyes.

"Watashi Kokoro UNLOCK! Kyara Nari! Dancing Amethyst!" I yelled completely drunk.

"Golden Dragon!" Ry-kun yelled.

"Amethyst Staff!" I yelled.

"You're completely drunk girly…" Ry-kun muttered.

"BLAH!" I yelled.

"Let's try a combination attack…" Ry-kun suggested.

"OKAY!" I said.

"Ready?" Ry-kun asked.

"AMETHYST!" I yelled.

"Dragon…" Ry-kun said.

"Heh…" Izanagi muttered.

_Mitsuko! Let's go! _A voice inside Mitsuko yelled.

"Okay…" Mitsuko replied.

"Heeey! I'm your new chara! My name is Rorimizuki!" Rorimizuki yelled. "Mitsuko-chan's heart, UNLOCK! Kyara Nari! Lolita Tenshi!"

_**RimaxKawaii – There's chapter 15 I believe!**_

_**Rima – Here are a few notes!**_

_**RimaxKawaii – Rorimizuki's name is made up of the two words Music (Mizuki) and the Kanji word for Lolita (Rori). **_

**_Rima - Rate!_**

**_RimaxKawaii - Review!_**

**_Rima - Give Ideas!_**

**_RimaxKawaii & Rima - Bye bye! Merry belated Christmas minna-san!_**

**_Rima - This is probably the 2nd longest chapter!_**


	16. Kiyoko Returns! YAY!

_**RimaxKawaii – Sorry guys, were doing another time skip.**_

_**Rima – Aya-chan has run out of ideas for the battle, so…**_

_**RimaxKawaii – In the end of the battle, Rorimizuki and Mitsuko defeated Izanagi while Ryuu escaped with Kiyomi.**_

_**Rima – Kiyomi and Ryuu escaped and then Ryuu knowing Mitsuko because of after their battle, placed Kiyomi who was out cold, on the floor,**_

_**RimaxKawaii – Then he went back for Mitsuko. So, to make a long story short,**_

_**Rima – TOO LATE!**_

_**RimaxKawaii – Everyone escaped safely but with some injuries!**_

_**Rima & RimaxKawaii – Have fun reading! Ryuu swears and it's all censored! XP**_

_**The following people swear: Whole Original Shugo Chara! Cast... and Whole Original Character Shugo Chara! Cast… In other words, everyone swears!**_

~Ryuu's P.O.V~

I laid the two girls side by side on the floor and plopped myself on the couch nearby. I looked at the two girls and sighed. Thankfully I was fast enough to get out before Izanagi came after us. My eyes drifted towards Kiyomi, she looked so peaceful sleeping, and her long blue - violet hair was flowing behind her softly.

"Staring at my cousin and sister huh?" asked a feminine voice, the person place her hands on my shoulders and laughed quietly to herself.

"Uh, no, who are you?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm Kiyoko Minori! Kiyomi is my cousin, and Mitsuko is my elder sister…"

_**(A/N Aren't you guys starting to wonder how all these people can break into Nagihiko's and Nadeshiko's house so easily...)**_

"Hello, how the ** did you break into the ** Fujisaki's ** household so ** easily?" I asked.

"Saying the F word much…" Kiyoko muttered.

"Answer me now **!" I demanded.

"Okay **!" Kiyoko yelled. "I'm a very ** little ** ninja!"

"Oooh… and you say I swear a lot!" I laughed.

"I swore three times, you swore five…" Kiyoko solemnly said.

"Uh, sit down **, have some ** tea," I said.

"I'm staying here until my sister and Kiyomi awaken…" Kiyoko nodded.

"You act so much like Shinku from Rozen Maiden…." I muttered.

"Shut up, ** _servant_…" Kiyoko teased.

"Can you check if the two have injuries? I won't look," I promised.

"Okay, here, take this," Kiyoko smiled handing me a small package of some sort.

"Okay, thanks…" I muttered.

"Open it later, not now…" Kiyoko said.

"Got it," I answered.

Kiyoko flipped Kiyomi's body over and found quite a few rips in her shirt, sweater and skirt. Her loose socks were covered in dirt and her left leg had scratches and blood on it. There were no serious injuries on Kiyomi though.

"Ryuu, leave the room," Kiyoko said.

"How did you know my name?" I asked.

"Leave the room," she repeated sternly.

"Okay **!" I replied.

~About 5 minutes later, still Ryuu's P.O.V~

I stood there back against the wall, waiting for Kiyoko to allow me in again. She acted as if she was some sort of nurses' ninja **! I just wish Kiyomi wakes up soon, I'm worried. Yes, I'm worried about a maniacal Judo and Kung Fu and all those other martial arts, master.

But, of course you would expect me to worry about Kiyomi, I like her. No, rather, I love her. No matter how ** she'll act when I'm around, I'll still love her forever. Ooh, that's a little bit dramatic… isn't it?

~5 more minutes later~

_Kiyomi walked silently into the room as I sat there playing on my laptop. She walked up to me and looked at what I was doing. She laughed and a smile appeared on her face. _

_This smile was different. It was a smile of pure enjoyment and happiness. A smile she has never ever shown in front of my face. The smile made me laugh a laugh of kindness and warmth, obviously towards Kiyomi._

"_Ryuu-kun," Kiyomi started._

"_Yes, what is it Kiyomi-chan?" I asked._

"_Uh, can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked._

"_Of course," I replied._

_Kiyomi took my hand and walked over to a silent area, in which I never knew, existed. We were previously in the living room, but Kiyomi brought me to a place where grass lay almost everywhere except for a stone pathway leading into a forest._

_We walked through the forest, me amazed by the animals all around us. The animals almost looked crystal as did the flowers and dew drops on the leaves. Kiyomi stopped by a rose bush and picked one. _

_Kiyomi led me further and further into the forest until I saw three lights in front of us. Each of the lights was a different colour. The left one was blue, the middle one was purple, and the right one was green._

"_Ryuu-kun, pick a light…" Kiyomi said._

"_Um, I choose the purple one." I said._

"_Is there a particular reason why?" Kiyomi asked._

"_Yes," I said._

"_What is the reason?" Kiyomi responded._

"_Your eyes are purple," I said._

"_I see," Kiyomi laughed._

_I laughed along with her closing my eyes, and she suddenly pushed me into the light. I looked back at her and noticed she quickly ran and jumped deep into the blue light, leaving me completely alone. I was all alone in the silent purple light. Suddenly, I heard Kiyoko's voice._

"_Ryuu, open the package now…" she said, and then her voice faded away._

"_Ah, oh no, my crystal rose!" I heard Kiyomi yell, as a loud shattering noise was heard._

"_If Kiyomi is in the blue path, and I am in the purple path, which person might be in the green path?" I asked._

"_If the only voices you can hear are me and Kiyomi, _who_is in the green path?" Kiyoko tested._

"_KIYOKO," I yelled dumbfounded. _

_I sat there in the silent tunnel not even bothering to find the way out, seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to days. Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, months turned to years. Years turned to decades, decades turned to centuries, and centuries turn into millenniums. Then, I believe after millennium is eternity…_

_However, to get to the point, it felt so long until I saw Kiyomi again. Yes, I miss her that much. You could say I was and over obsessed person who really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, liked Kiyomi._

_Then, all of a sudden, I saw a figure in front of me. She had long hair tied up in a ponytail with a ribbon almost as big as Yaya's. She was shorter than me, with large purple eyes, and was wearing a short red plaid miniskirt, with an academy Lolita styled top. She looked a lot like Kiyomi._

"_Who the ** are you?" she asked impolitely._

"_Uh, I'm Ryuu. Ryuu Shiraiwa…" I said._

"_Oh? I know a Ryuu Shiraiwa; he goes to school with me." The girl said._

"_Oh, really, what's your name?" I inquired._

"_Oh, my name is Kiyomi. Kiyomi Kishida…" the little girl said. "I might change it to Kitazawa when I grow older. My dad's last name doesn't suit me…"_

"_Kiyomi Kishida back then is Kiyomi Kitazawa now!" I exclaimed._

"_Uh, what are you talking about? Can you tell the future or something?" she asked._

"_Yes Kiyomi, I can…" I said sarcastically._

"_I may look weak, but I'm a martial arts master!" she warned._

"_Ah, that proves you are the Kiyomi I know!" I said._

"_Uh, we went to school together in grade 1…" Kiyomi said nonchalantly._

"_Oh, sorry, I have a terrible memory!" I apologized._

_The first grader Kiyomi faded away and in her place stood a rather older Kiyomi. Yes, this was the Kiyomi I loved dearly. Yes, this was the Kiyomi who had pushed me into the purple tunnel. Yes, this was the Kiyomi who hates me so much. Yes, this was the Kiyomi who um, was really beautiful? Yes, this was the Kiyomi who was fifteen years old. _

"_Ryuu!" she cried. _

"_Kiyomi," I yelled._

"_How are you?" she asked._

"_You didn't miss me did you…?" I muttered._

"_Oh my, Ryuu, you idiot moron, of course I missed you!" she yelled pressing her lips hard against mine._

_My eyes widened in shock, but then motioned her to deepen the kiss as I closed my eyes and returned the kiss. The kiss was passionate, yet I could feel as if the girl in front of me was not truly the Kiyomi I loved._

_**RimaxKawaii – XD**_

_**Rima – I wonder if you guys could figure out why the last part was italicized. **_

_**RimaxKawaii – I hope they do!**_

_**Rima – They aren't THAT dumb!**_

_**RimaxKawaii – Are you saying they ARE dumb but not THAT dumb?**_

_**Rima – Um, well, well, no, and yes,**_

_**RimaxKawaii – True, nobody can be as equal to another… because everyone has flaws! They are usually different toooo!**_

_**Rima – Review!**_

_**RimaxKawaii – Rate!**_

_**Rima – You should be familiar with the last one that the boyfriendless girl usually says! **_

_**RimaxKawaii – HEY! That's not nice! Although I AM boyfriendless, **_

**_Rima - This last message is directed to WantingFreedom / Destiny-chan!_**

**_RimaxKawaii - So, the request I sent you, will actually, turn up in the next chapter due to laziness and... laziness..._**


	17. Swearing, Meet Rima, and Karaoke again!

_**RimaxKawaii – YAY! I'm back!**_

_**Ikuto – Why so soon…?**_

_**Rima – I'm the supporter emcee, not you Ikuto…**_

_**RimaxKawaii – Eh, he can stay.**_

_**Ikuto – Oooh, I get to stay, so, SHUT IT MIDGET!**_

_**Rima – Grrrrrrrrrrr…**_

_**RimaxKawaii – Aw, is Rima jealous I let in another emcee that **_**isn't **_**Nagihiko? **_

_**Ikuto – Shrimp likes Nagihiko?**_

_**RimaxKawaii – Call her Shrimp again and I will kill you!**_

_**Ikuto – Shrimp…**_

_**RimaxKawaii & Rima – WAS THAT DIRECTED TO ME OR TO HER??**_

**_RimaxKawaii - *sits down in corner and cries* I'm only about 1.7 meters tall...._**

~Rima's P.O.V~

I walked out of Nadeshiko's room and walked down the hallway since Nagihiko's mom didn't let us run in the hallway. Moms, oh they are so sooooo strict… Anyways, while I walked sown the hallway, I noticed Ryuu was sprawled on the floor _asleep_. _**(A/N Yep, that's right, the italicized part last chapter was Ryuu's dream!)**_

I went over to him and kneeled down beside him. I poked his head and he muttered something in his sleep. Maybe if I poked him harder I could figure out what he was saying. Hm…

.:*Poke *:.

"Stop ** poking me **…"

.:*Poke *:.

"Kiyomi…."

.:*Poke *:.

"Rima is a ** ** and is so ** short…"

.:*Poke *:.

"Rima and Nagi look so ** good together…"

.:*Poke *:.

"Mmph,"

.:*Poke *:.

"STOP POKING ** ME **!" Ryuu yelled his eyes shooting open.

"Uh, hi Ryuu," I muttered.

"Oh, hi Rima," he replied.

Ryuu sat up and unconsciously brought his hand up to his face and flipped his hair out of his eyes. He glared at me suddenly and frowned slightly.

"Rima you **, while I was ** sleeping, did you ** poke me?" He asked.

"You swear too much…" I said changing the subject.

"And you care… why?" he asked.

"I don't think Kiyomi likes people who swear a lot…"

"Why would I ** care about that?" he asked blushing.

"Maybe because it's ** obvious you ** like her?" I tried.

"SHUT THE ** UP!!" he yelled flustered.

"Ryuu, Rima, come in, Kiyomi and Mitsuko are awake!" a voice called.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Kiyoko," Ryuu replied.

"Oh," I answered.

The two of us stood up and walked into the living room. Sure enough Kiyomi was awake, just instead of the outfit she wore before; she was wearing a pair of shorts and a large pink T-shirt, with a white fluffy bathrobe over it. She was playing on her metallic purple laptop and listening to he iPod.

"Hey Rima-chan," she called not looking up.

"Hey Kiyomi-chan," I replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Drunk," she replied.

"Ryuu, did you drug her?" I asked.

"No, this creep named Izanagi did." Ryuu responded.

"Hm, I see Izanagi has returned…" Nagihiko's mom muttered coming in the room dressed like a gypsy; Kazumi trailing behind her holding her crystal ball on a cushion.

"WHOA!" Ryuu yelled ducking.

"Why are you ducking?" Kazumi, Nagihiko's mom, Kiyomi-chan and I asked in monotone, looking over at him.

"Uh, she scared me…" Ryuu said.

"You duck when you get scared?" we asked.

"Yes…" Ryuu replied.

"Boo…" we muttered in monotone.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH YOU SCARED ME!" Ryuu yelled ducking.

"I see…" we mused.

~Later Kiyomi's P.O.V~

I sat on the couch beside Rima-chan absorbed into this website called . Our first author choice was this girl who is fourteen years old and she lives in America, her name is WantingFreedom, how cool is that?! But, ha-ha! She's younger than me by a year!

The two of us sat there reading a story called 'Meet Nadeshiko'! However, in this story, Nadeshiko was Nagihiko in disguise. It was so interesting Rima-chan and I finished the whole story in an hour. We moved on the sequel, which was called 'Meet Rima'! It shocked Rima-chan so bad, that it was about her and Nagihiko proposed to her.

"Yuki's the best!" I screamed.

"Yeah, Briar and Yuki make such a kawaii couple! Ne, Kiyomi-chan," Rima-chan replied.

"Totally," I squealed.

"Who the ** is this Yuki kid, and how is the ** ** better than I ** am?" Ryuu asked.

"He just ** is, and you **, aren't ** cool!" we yelled.

"Awww, darn it, she didn't get the story updated yet!" Rima-chan yelled in frustration.

"Why are you so upset? Is the story _that **_ good?" Ryuu asked.

"YES IT ** IS YOU ** **!" we screamed kicking him where it hurts most.

"Let's go sing some karaoke for fun Rima-chan!" I said ignoring Ryuu's pain.

"Okay," Rima-chan replied. "Let's invite Amu-chan, Utau-chan, Kukai, Yaya-chan, Kairi, Nadeshiko-chan, Nagihiko-kun, and Tadase-chan over too! Oh, and Kiyoko-chan, Mayumi-chan, and all the others, we'd have to invite Shin'ichi or Nadeshiko-chan will be pissed!"

"What about me?" Ryuu complained.

"J-pop and K-pop style or normal?" Rima asked.

"Totally K-pop and J-pop," I replied as we walked away.

Down in the second floor, where we all gathered to sing karaoke, Nagihiko was having troubles setting the thing up. Rima-chan laughed at how he was struggling and I was taking notes on how to set up the system.

Annoyed, I walked over to him and leaned down. I picked up the microphones and attached it to the machine, connected the wireless headsets, plugged the machine in and then turned the karaoke machine on.

"Was that so hard Nagi?" I asked.

"No," he replied.

"Then how come you couldn't do it?" I tested.

"Shut it," he murmured.

"I sing first," I called.

I walked over to the rug and picked up the remote I scrolled down the lists of songs and one simply caught my eyes, 'Precious One' by Minori Chihara…

_fuini kaoru kioku no hana ni  
ashi wo tomete furi muku hodou  
sore ga doko de mita keshiki kamo  
omoi dase nai keredo_

mune de sotto tsubuyaku namae  
shiroi iki ga koe ni naranai  
sekaijuu de ichiban suki na  
yasashii hibiki datta

yakusoku mo nai onaji kisetsu  
anata wa toori sugite shimattemo  
shiawase de ite kureta nara

tatoeba mata ano hi ga kitatte  
kitto onaji kotae wo erabu ne  
omoi aeta futari dakara  
ima mo anata wo wasure nai  
ima mo sasae rare teru

sore wa wakare da toshite  
dakedo kitto ai to mou yuku no  
tsumetai mado ni utsuru jibun ga

_naki souna kao dei temo_

yume wa itsu mo anata no soba de  
donna fuu ni chikara zuketeru  
yume wa kyou mo watashi no koto wo  
massugu ni tatta seruyo

junsui na mama te wo hana shite  
kokoro no shin de tsunagi aetakoto  
setsuna ikurai , atatakai

tamerau youna omoi ja nakatta  
itai hodo ni sore shika nakatta  
wakari aeta futari dakara  
ima mo anata wo aishiteru  
zutto shinjiteiru yo

itsuka kono sekai kara  
kehai sae kie tatte  
kokoro de isshoni ikitsuzuketeru

tamerau youna omoi ja nakatta  
itai hodo ni sore shika nakatta  
motto fukaku aisuru youni  
futari tadori tsuita kotae

_Forever, you are my precious one._

Tatoe nando ano hi ga kitatte  
kitto onaji kotae WO erabu ne  
omoi aeta futari dakara  
ima mo anata WO wasurenai  
zutto aishiteiru yo  
(owari)

Everyone clapped and I rolled my eyes, this wasn't a real concert or anything… But I guess they thought it was…

"Encore!" Mayumi yelled.

"No," I said.

"ENCORE!" Yaya screamed.

"Okay!" I yelled.

I scrolled down the list again, this time I scrolled the artists list and found Minori Chihara. I picked the other song that had caught my eyes before. 'Tomorrow's Chance'.

_Naki nagara aita michi WO hito WA karuku toorinukete  
watashi dake ippo, ippo mayoeru kiri no naka_

tesaguri de kanjita kibou oikakete mo miushinaeba  
kokoro ore sou Ni I feel distance

kimi mo onaji kimochi Na no? aseri to itami nigai ROJIKKU  
wakatte iru yo sono me de wakaru

Tomorrow's chance togireta kumo no oku de  
nemuru tobira ake ni ikou ka  
hitotsu ja nai We have the future

One more chance jibun wo motto aishite miyou  
daremo ga dareka no taisetsu na sonzai de aru nara

mainichi no kage ni mo kitto tokubetsu na shunkan ga aru no  
watashi-tachi ichigoichie daiji ni kizamikomu

_tegakari wa mijika na hadou uketometara tsunagaru kamo  
kokoro hirakou yo You need good stance_

kimi ga ugokidasu koto de kyou mo ashita mo kawaru MAJIKKU  
wakatte hoshii kidzuite hoshii

wonderful time shibireru you na mirai  
egaku chikara umareta koro wa  
hitori ja nai We get the sunshine

Hold on time jibun de kitto tsukutte miyou  
dare demo dare to mo shinji au jikkan mochitai yo

Time has gone,  
time has gone

You know? Yukkuri to isoi de mite  
fukanou WO kanou Ni suru kimi ga kimi WO kaeru

Tomorrow's chance togireta kumo no oku de  
nemuru tobira ake Ni ikou ka

_Hitotsu JA nai we have the future_

One more chance jibun WO motto aishite miyou  
dare mo ga dareka no taisetsu Na sonzai de aru kara  
Wow, wow chance...

"Happy?" I asked.

"Yes," Yaya squealed.

"Rima-chan's turn…" I muttered tossing her the microphone.

"Okay, I choose Black Rock Shooter!" Rima-chan laughed.

"Okay, I'll put it on for you!" I called.

_Black Rock Shooter dokoe ittano?  
Kikoe masu ka?_

ato dore dake sakebeba iin'darou  
ato dore dake nakeba iin'darou  
mou yamete watashi wa mou hashire nai  
itsuka yume mita sekai ga tojiru  
makkura de akati mo nai  
kuzure kaketa kono michi de  
aru hazu mo nai ano toki no kibou ga mieta ki ga shita

doushite

Black Rock Shooter natsukashii kioku  
tada tanoshikatta ano koro wo  
Black Rock Shooter demo uguke nai yo  
yami wo kakeru hoshi ni negai wo mouichido dake hashiru kara

kowaku te furaeru koe de tsubuyaku watashi no namae wo yonde  
yoake wo idaku sora kyoukai sen made no kyori a tomou iippo todoka nai  
koraeta namida ga afure sou nano  
imashita wo muka nai de

_tomatte shimau  
mirai wo ikite itainda wakatta no omoidashite  
tsuyoku tsuyoku shinjiru no_

sou yo

Black Rock Shooter yasashii nioi  
itai yo tsurai yo nomikomu kotoba  
Black Rock Shooter ugoi te kono ashi  
sekai wo koete

saisho kara wakatte ita  
koko ni iru koto wo  
watashi no naka no subete no yuuki ga  
hi wo tomoshite  
mou nige nai yo

Black Rock Shooter hitori ja nai yo  
koe wo agete nai tatte kamawanai  
Black Rock Shooter mite ite kureru  
ima kara hajimaru no watashi no monogatari  
wasure sou ni nattara kono uta wo

Utau no

"She sings it so KAWAII!" all the girls including me squealed.

"Uh, yeah, what ever…." The guys muttered except for Nagihiko.

"Utau-chan, do you want to be next?" we asked.

"Of course," Utau-chan laughed.

"What song?" I asked.

"Hatsune Miku," she replied.

_ASA ME GA SAMETE  
MA-SAKI NI OMOI UKABU  
KIMI NO KOTO  
OMOIKITTE MAEGAMI WO KITTA  
"DOUSITANO" TTE  
KIKARE TAKUTE  
Pink NO skirt OHANA NO KAMIKAZARI  
SASITE DEKAKERU NO  
KYOU NO  
WATASHI WA KAWAII NO YO!_

MERUTO... TOKETE-SIMAISOU  
SUKIDA NANTE  
ZETTAI NI IENAI...  
DAKEDO MERUTO  
ME MO AWASE RARENAI  
KOI NI KOISITARI SINAI WA  
WATASHI  
DATTE KIMI NO KOTO GA  
SUKINANO

TENKI YOHOU GA USO WO TSUITA  
DOSH(Y)ABURI NO AME GA FURU  
KABAN NI IRETA MAMA NO  
ORITATAMI-GASA URESIKU-NAI  
TAMEIKI WO TSUITA  
SONNA TOKI

_"SHYOUGANAI KARA HAIITE-YARU" NANTE_

TONARI NI IRU KIMIGA WARAU  
KOI NI OCHIRU OTO GA SITA  
MERUTO IKI GA TSUMARI SOU  
KIMI NI FURETERU MIGITE GA  
FURUERU... TAKANARU MUNE  
HANBUNKO NO KASA  
TE WO NOBASEBA TODOKU KYORI  
DOUSIYOU...!

OMOI YO TODOKE KIMI NI  
ONEGAI JIKAN WO TOMETE  
NAKI-SOU NANO  
DEMO URESHI-KUTE  
SHINDE-SHIMAU WA  
MERUTO EKI NI TSUITE-SIMAU  
MOU AE-NAI CHIKAKUTE  
TOOIYO... DAKARA  
MERUTO... TE WO TSUNAIDE  
ARUKITAI!  
MOU BAIBAI SHINAKUCHA IKENAI NO?  
IMASUGU WATASHI WO  
DAKI-SHIMETE!  
...NANTE NE

"Yay Utau-chan!" we yelled.

"I'm bored!" I muttered.

"Let's go back upstairs to play on our laptops!" Rima-chan suggested.

"Yeah!" I said as we ran back upstairs.

~In the living room~

Rima-chan started to boot up her laptop, while I awakened my laptop from its sleep session. Immediately, I went to . I searched up 'Meet Rima by WantingFreedom' but got no results. So I decided to try 'Meet Rima' alone.

I walked over to Rima-chan and leaned down slightly so my mouth was by her ear. I narrowed my eyes slightly, and watched Rima-chan type in the Fan Fiction address.

"WantingFreedom updated…" I muttered in a low pitched quiet voice.

"AH!" she screamed startled. _**(A/n I actually did this to my friend [RiRichan012] and she screamed [We go to the same school!]. It was funny, so basically, this part is based on a conversation between me and RiRichan012!)**_

"Ha, Rima-chan you are such a scardey-cat!" I laughed.

"Hey, that's not nice Kiyomi-chan! You should be an Ikuto to everyone!" Rima-chan whined.

"Well, I guess I am Ikuto then…" I replied.

"Did someone say my name?" Ikuto asked from the window.

"Get lost Ikuto!" I yelled chucking my slipper at his head.

Rima-chan and I sat back down on the couch and curled up in our own little fuzzy blanket, ignoring Ikuto. We both started reading the new chapter of 'Meet Rima'.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" we screamed. "SO ** EXTREMELY ** KAWAIII!"

"What the ** is going on here? The ** ** ** updated on the ** story again?" Ryuu yelled. "That doesn't even ** make any ** sense you **!"

_**RimaxKawaii – Don't you people oh so hate it when Ryuu swears so much?**_

_**Rima – No, he swears too much!**_

_**Ikuto – He has a cool and perverted character…**_

_**Rima & RimaxKawaii – And?**_

_**Ikuto – I like him…**_

**_Rima - Everyone swore in total about 37 times in this chapter!_**


	18. Tears, Laughing, and Goddesses

_**RimaxKawaii – Okay, I'm planning for this to end in two chapters after this one.**_

_**Rima – This chapter is a creepy one!**_

_**RimaxKawaii – Shut up Rima!**_

_**Rima – Though it might end in one chapter after this, Ikuto, RimaxKawaii, and I are happy to get so many reviews according to RimaxKawaii!**_

_**RimaxKawaii – Arigatou minna-san!**_

_**Ikuto – My name first eh…?**_

_**RimaxKawaii – Hm…**_

_**Rima – SHE MADE ME! *points at RimaxKawaii* Oh yeah, this chapter might be a Lil' confusing! **_

_**RimaxKawaii – HAPPY EARLY CHINESE NEW YEAR MINNA-SAN!**_

~Kiyomi's P.O.V~

Tears trickled down my face as I lay on my bed pretending to sleep. Everyone except my family didn't know this one day would come so soon… Before we even were able to defeat our final enemy… Easter…

Mayumi moved around and looked over at me; she made a sad face and threw her blanket away. She walked over to my bed and sat down beside me. I looked up at her and she smiled softly. It was rather a heartbreaking or heartbroken smile. She had known about this since I was born…

"You are still thinking about _it,_ aren't you Lil' sis?" Mayumi asked.

"Yeah…" I replied.

"It's harsh… I know…" Mayumi said.

"But you've never gone through this, why me? Why is it me out of the twelve children!?" I yelled.

"It's because you are the most special one. The one who loved mother the most, the most elegant one… the most innocent child of Atsuko and Daichi Kishida…" Mayumi said.

"Didn't you love her too?" I asked.

"Yes, but it was chosen since your birthday." Mayumi replied. "Also because you share the same birthday as three people, Mother, Rima, and Ai Kari…"

"But I've never met Ai Kari," I protested.

"Shhhh… Ai Kari is always with you though, trust me, she will show you the true path of your life…" Mayumi hushed softly. "Very soon…"

"When will I meet her?" I asked.

"Well, our family says 'A child of the sun and moon, with a solemn and calm personality, will arrive once the day the lunar and solar eclipse occurs, on the birth of an innocent child tied with three….' Okay?" Mayumi recited.

"Does that mean on my birthday this year?" I asked, hoping she would say no.

"I think so, the year of the Tiger, begins on Valentine's Day. Meaning you won't even be with all your friends except for Nadeshiko for a year!" Mayumi replied.

"Why must I be the on-" I started.

"Shush…" Mayumi shushed. "Go to sleep…"

"Will be defeat Easter in time for the world to be a better place? Will all my beloved Charas disappear?" I asked.

"I don't know… but in two days, Ai Kari will awaken…" Mayumi said.

"But I don't want to leave my friends yet!" I complained.

"I know…" Mayumi replied.

"I can't believe this time would come so soon… I'll even have to leave Rei, and Ren, you, Ichirou, Kazuhiko, the triplets, well, basically, my whole life!" I yelled.

"Sleep…" Mayumi softly commanded as she pointed to me and twitched her hand.

I immediately fell asleep and Mayumi went back over to her bed and lay down. She too went back to sleep waiting the new day… making it two days until I must leave…

_**The next day!**_

I let out a sigh and walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I threw on my most emo and Goth-ish looking Lolita I could find, and ran upstairs. Ryuu and Rima-chan were sitting on the couch while Nagihiko was making breakfast.

"Where's Nadeshiko-chan?" I asked in a monotone voice.

"Dancing…" Rima-chan replied.

"Kiyomi, don't be so monotonous!" Aya-chan yelled.

"It's not proper…" Sasaya-chan / Xsa–Xsa senpai added.

"Yeah..." I muttered smiling weakly.

"What's wrong?" Rima-chan asked being the first to notice.

"What's wrong?" Ryuu repeated.

"Nothing…" I lied.

"Tell us the truth," they commanded.

"You guys are just like Rei-chan and Ren-chan!" I said. "Quit it, nothing's wrong~!" I added in a sickening sweet tone.

"I don't believe you!" Ryuu replied.

"Oh my…" I muttered, and then I added to myself. "Am I transparent or something?"

"Kiyomi, come with me…" Rima-chan said.

"Okay," I said, and then added softly. "I might as well enjoy myself while I can…"

Rima-chan led me over to the private girls' room. I noticed that Utau-chan and Amu-chan were there too. I looked to the other side of the room and all of the other girls were there. Rima-chan sat down on a small orange bean bag.

"I know you can play the piano Kiyomi," Rima-chan started.

"What about my piano skills?" I asked.

"Play us a song…" Rima-chan replied.

"Fine…" I responded hesitantly.

I sat down on the piano bench and stared at the piano for a few seconds. I lifted the key cover and then sighed. I softly ran my finger across the keys to clean them, and then I heard Utau-chan tap her foot impatiently. I sighed again and started to gently hit the ivory keys. Utau's hair – yes, hair, perked up and she widened her eyes. She started to sing the lyrics of the song I was playing.

"This is for my people who just lost somebody  
Your best friend, your baby, your man, or your lady  
Put your hand way up high  
We will never say bye (no, no, no)  
Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins  
This is for my people who lost their grandmothers  
Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye

As a child there were them times  
I didn't get it but you kept me in line  
I didn't know why you didn't show up sometimes  
On Sunday mornings and I missed you  
But when we talked too  
All them grown full things  
Separation brings  
You never let me know it  
You never let it show because  
You loved me and obviously  
There's so much more left to say  
If you were with me today face to face

(Chorus)

I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on like  
"I wish I could talk to you for awhile"  
"I wish I could find a way try not to cry"  
As time goes by  
And soon as you reach a better place  
Still I'll give the whole world to see your face  
And I'm bragging right next to you  
It feels like you gone too soon  
The hardest thing to do is say bye bye

By-Bye By-bye By-bye  
By-Bye By-bye By-bye  
By-Bye By-bye By-bye  
By-Bye

And you never got the chance to see how good I've done  
And you never got to see me back at number one  
I wish that you were here to celebrate together  
I wish that we could spend the holidays together

I remember when you used to tuck me in at night  
With the Teddy Bear you gave to me that I held so tight  
I thought you were so strong  
That you can make it through whatever  
It's so hard to accept the fact you're gone forever

(Chorus)

I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on like  
"I wish I could talk to you for awhile"  
"I wish I could find a way try not to cry"  
As time goes by  
And soon as you reach a better place  
Still I'll give the world to see your face  
And I'm bragging right next to you where  
It feels like you gone too soon  
The hardest thing to do is say bye bye

By-Bye By-bye By-bye  
By-Bye By-bye By-bye  
By-Bye By-bye By-bye  
By-Bye

This is for my peoples who just lost somebody  
Your best friend, your baby, your man, or your lady  
Put your hand way up high  
We will never say bye (no, no, no)  
Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins  
This is for my people who lost their grandfather  
Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye

I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on like  
"I wish I could talk to you for awhile"  
"I wish I could find a way try not to cry"  
As time goes by  
And soon as you reach a better place  
Still I'll give the world to see your face  
And I'm bragging right next to you  
It feels like you gone too soon  
The hardest thing to do is say bye bye"

"Kiyomi, are you leaving us?" Rima-chan asked.

"What makes you think that?" I asked restraining tears.

"Every time you play the piano, I noticed you play to your emotions…" Rima-chan replied.

"You noticed that?" I asked my voice getting raspy. "You are smarter than I thought…"

"So you are leaving us?" Rima-chan repeated.

"Well, you cou-" I started.

"GUYS, WELL GIRLS! COME OUTSIDE!" Ryuu screamed.

"Coming!" we yelled.

"Ah-HA-HA-HA-HA-AHA-HA!" a voice laughed.

"The heck was that!?" I asked, as I ran outside.

A girl with extremely long pale blonde hair, tied up in pigtails with two black flowing ribbons. She had pale skin and pale ice blue eyes. She was wearing a jet black strapless dress ribbons flowing down to the floor. She held a giant, and I mean GIANT black feathery fan. It looked like some messed up Kyara Nari.

The boy had spiky black hair and almost black eyes. He wore a white dress shirt and a pair of black baggy, he looked demented, but cool, and he had a black tie on as well. He was smirking…. at Kiyoko.

The other girl on his left had ass length brown hair, and white eyes, yes, white. She was wearing a pale pink V-neck top, and a white miniskirt. In her hands were gold staffs with feathery tops. She, also looked like she had some messed up Kyara Nari going on.

"Kiyoko, my dear, why are you on the Guardian's side?" the boy asked.

"Shut up Raiden!" Kiyoko yelled.

"Oh dear me…" Raiden said.

"Do you know him Kiyoko?" I asked.

"Yes…" she hissed.

"What's with the cold attitude towards your boyfriend Kiyoko?" Raiden asked.

"I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND! YOU AREN'T MY BOYFRIEND RAIDEN!" Kiyoko raged.

"Oh tsk, don't lie to me sweetie…" Raiden teased.

"YOU HOMO BISEXUAL," Kiyoko yelled.

"I am not! I'm straight!" Raiden yelled.

"Ha-ha! Very funny, NO YOU AREN'T!" Kiyoko yelled back.

"Um, Kiyoko, this is not the time to argue with your_ boyfriend_ Kiyoko…" I said.

"OH MY…PLEASE NOT YOU TOO KIYOMI!" Kiyoko SCREAMED exasperated.

"Yes, me too Kiyoko…" I muttered.

"Well, since the Guardians have ruined most of Easter's work, I am here for a battle. To be more specific, a battle to take down the Guardians and get them out of our sight!" Raiden said.

"So that's what you were planning Raiden?" Kiyoko raged. "You were using me for information on Kiyomi?"

"No my dear, I truly loved you… but you never loved me back…" Raiden murmured.

"Ready everyone?" Kiyoko asked.

"Hey that's my line!" Tadase whined.

"I'm here too..." Ikuto muttered.

"TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!" Tadase yelled.

"THERE'S NO TIME FOR THAT!" we screamed.

"So, ready?" Kiyoko asked.

"HAI!" we all yelled.

"Aya!" I yelled. "Watashi no Kokoro: ANROKKU! Kyara Nari: Dancing Amethyst!"

"Temari!" Nadeshiko yelled. "Watashi no Kokoro: ANROKKU! Kyara Nari: Yamato Mai Hime!"

"Kusukusu!" Rima laughed. "Watashi no Kokoro: ANROKKU! Kyara Nari: Clown Drop!"

"Rhythm!" Nagihiko said. "Boku no Kokoro: ANROKKU! Kyara Nari: Beat Jumper!"

"Dia!" Amu yelled. "Watashi no Kokoro: ANROKKU! Kyara Nari: Amulet Dia!"

"Il!" Utau shouted. "Watashi no Kokoro: ANROKKU! Kyara Nari: Lunatic Charm!"

"Yoru!" Ikuto said. "Watashi no Kokoro: ANROKKU! Kyara Nari: Black Lynx!"

"Kiseki!" Tadase giggled girlishly. "Boku no Kokoro: ANROKKU! Kyara Nari: Platinum Royal!"

"Rorimizuki!" Mitsuko yelled. "Watashi no Kokoro: ANROKKU! Kyara Nari: Lolita Tenshi!"

"Atsushi!" Ryuu yelled. "Boku no Kokoro: ANROKKU! Kyara Nari: Dragon Hiko!"

"Sasaya!" Mayumi screamed. "Watashi no Kokoro: ANROKKU! Kyara Nari: Dark Flame!"

"DID YOU JUST SAY DARK FLAME??" Rima and I yelled shocked.

"Yes?" Mayumi replied unsure.

"Rima, Nadeshiko!" I called.

"HAI," they screamed.

"X-eggs… DESTROY THEM!" the pale blonde haired girl yelled.

"Yes, your highness…" replied the X-eggs.

"WHAT?! X-eggs can talk properly?" we screamed.

"That's right…" the girl said.

"Mei Mei has the power to control X-eggs, make them talk and all the rest…" the other girl said.

"Wow Akuryou, you took the words right out of my mouth!" Raiden said.

"_Raiden, I left you power… but why did you use it for evil?"_ a mystical voice murmured.

"No, this is for goodness!" Raiden argued.

"_Liar,"_ the voice continued.

"I'm not lying…" Raiden said through gritted teeth.

"_I see you also grew up, but not so well. Are you still spoiled dear brother?"_ the voice – let's call her 'Mystical' asked.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" he yelled falling to the ground his hands grasping his head.

"_Oh, you don't remember your own sister! Is this because of your bad deeds Raiden?"_ 'Mystical' asked.

"I DON"T HAVE A SISTER! I GREW UP LONELY!" Raiden screamed.

"_Of course, I died when you were only one year old Raiden,"_ she answered softly.

An extremely bright light shone onto the so called battlefield. The lights were very colourful. A soft tune started playing in the background and I flinched, we were certainly not some part of some very messed up and dramatic anime! So why was there music!?

A girl with long black hair put up into a goddess like style appeared in the sky, she wore a simple flowing crème coloured dress. She had gorgeous shining blue eyes and she was holding a small white bunny rabbit in her arms.

"_Do you remember me NOW, Raiden?"_ she asked.

"Ai… Kari…" he muttered.


	19. The Temple, and Chronos

_**Ryoko – IN THE LAST CHAPTER! THERE WAS BAD SUSPENSE!**_

_**Rima – Indeed…**_

_**Ryoko – You were supposed to disagree…**_

_**Rima – Fine, let's redo that…**_

_**Ryoko – IN THE LAST CHAPTER! THERE WAS BAD SUSPENSE!**_

_**Rima – NO! THERE WAS HORRIFYINGLY TERRIBLE SUSPENSE!**_

_**Ryoko – Eto…**_

_**Rima – I did something wrong didn't I?**_

_**Ryoko – Nope, I'm just shocked that it was perfect!**_

_**Rima and Ryoko – ENJOY!**_

_**Rima – Hey, Why'd you change your name?**_

_**Ryoko – Maybe because I felt like it…**_

~Normal P.O.V~

The young black haired boy stood there his eyes softly glistening in the light. He looked up at the goddess like girl with long flowing hair. The boy instinctively muttered a name that came to his mind.

"Ai Kari…"

He knew he didn't know who this girl was. However, it hit him that she was named Ai Kari. The boy's eyes were blank after he whispered her name, as if he were sent back in time… when he somewhat knew this girl.

~Raiden's flashback~

A tall skinny dark haired man and a beautiful mid-sized golden haired woman stood side by side. Well, more like face to face. The man was screaming at the woman and beating her mercilessly. The golden haired woman was crying her mascara running down her cheeks.

"Yoichi, stop it!" the woman screamed tears streaming down her face.

"Asami listen to me! I know you're cheating on me!" the man known as Yoichi yelled.

"I already told you, I'M NOT!" Asami yelled slapping across the face and storming out of the house, not even bothering to grab her coat.

The man stood there smirking to himself. Yoichi then, bursted out laughing maniacally, a girl around the age of 8 peeked out from the stairs. She had long hair similar to Asami's just it was black. She had blue eyes that seemed to be glistening in the light. Her face was red as if she was crying and she wore a simple flowing crème gown.

In the girl's arms was a small black haired baby around the age of 1. He was crying loudly. Yoichi's head snapped over to the girl and she appeared to be frightened. The baby stared from the girl, to Yoichi then back at the girl.

"Ai Kari, what are you doing here!?" Yoichi snarled.

"Raiden was thirsty so I went to get mommy…" the girl said in an icy tone similar to Amu's when she acts all 'cool and spicy'.

"WELL MOMMY'S NOT COMING BACK!" he yelled.

"…" Ai Kari stayed silent and put Raiden into his cradle.

She walked over to the wall and grabbed a naginata. She solemnly picked it up with her eyes closed and revealed a shiny silver blade with a pure gold handle decorated with several gems and other fancy stuff only rich people could afford. The girl pushed back her long hair and her eyes snapped open.

She walked towards the man the naginata dragging behind her as if it were a toddler's stuffed bear or blanket. She looked up at the man with a soft pout on her face. The baby in the cradle stared at what seemed to be his elder sister and watched silently.

Yoichi grabbed a wooden sword from nearby and the two clashed the weapons together. Ai Kari seemed to be holding back because she didn't seem to be breaking a sweat. Yoichi struck her leg and she fell down. Her naginata fell down and hit her on her leg. She started to bleed; Yoichi turned around and ran out of the house leaving Ai Kari to lose all her blood.

The brave young girls picked up her little brother and trudged towards the door to attempt get herself help and go to the hospital. She walked barefoot not caring about her leg. Her blood was trailing behind her and the dirt beneath her was covered in blood.

An old woman saw her and went over to help her. When the old woman was halfway across the dirt road, Ai Kari fell down and the dirt infected her cut badly. Ai Kari's eyes went wide open and she fainted.

The woman brought Ai Kari and Raiden into her home and called the ambulance. When they arrived, they examined her cut while most of the other helpers took care of Raiden's bruises he had on his head due to the fall.

"I'm sorry madam, the young girl has lost too much blood and will die very soon." One of the doctors said.

"Isn't there ANYTHING you guys can do?" the old woman asked.

"I'm afraid not," the doctor replied.

"What about the little boy?" she asked hopefully.

"He might survive, he got a big cut on his back, and he's losing almost as much blood as the young girl, but if we treat him now, he'll live." the doctor nodded.

"Then what are you waiting for? Help him!" the lady shrieked in fear that Raiden would die.

"_Stay strong Raiden…" _Ai Kari muttered as her last wish before her lifeline went dead.

~End of Flashback~

"Sister…" Raiden muttered.

"_Yes dear brother?"_ Ai Kari replied.

"Is that scary man our father?" Raiden asked as if he was five.

"_Sadly, yes…"_ Ai Kari answered.

"So, Akuryou-chan and Mei Mei-kun aren't my real siblings?"

"_Yes…"_

"_**I'M NO MAN RAIDEN!!" **_Mei Mei-'kun' boomed.

Ai Kari walked over to Kiyomi and smiled softly. Kiyomi stared at her in shock, and Kiyoko narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Mayumi and Nadeshiko bit their fingernails worriedly and Nagihiko and Rima hugged each other subconsciously.

"_Time, stop at my will…"_ Ai Kari commanded. Everything except for Ai Kari and Kiyomi stopped moving.

"What did you do?" Kiyomi asked.

"_I froze time my dear friend…"_ Ai Kari replied.

"Why?" Kiyomi demanded.

"_Simple, we need to talk…"_ Ai Kari smiled.

"Talk about what?" Kiyomi asked harshly.

"_My brother, and your new family… or I should say our family…"_ Ai Kari smirked.

"What are you talking about!?" Kiyomi shrieked.

"_Kiyomi-chan,"_ Ai Kari started.

"Don't call me that…" Kiyomi said cutting Ai Kari off.

"_Kiyomi, don't act so cold towards me,"_ Ai Kari said softly.

"Hmph, fine, I'll listen…" Kiyomi agreed finally.

"_I was sent because of the god of time, Chronos, and if you haven't noticed, at times your hair changes from a dark blue-violet to a deep purple. That's because it's signalling it's nearing the time for you to return to where you came from. Kiyomi, your true home, is not Earth. Your home is in a dark path called 'The Path of Time'; you live in an area well known as 'The Temple of Time and Memories'. You Kiyomi are the heir to Chronos's throne. This means you are the goddess of time. However, Daichi Kishida and Atsuko Kitazawa are not your real parents. Wait no, Atsuko Kitazawa was the goddess of time, however was exiled from the kingdom after, how do I say it, she got pregnant with Chronos. Therefore, your father is Chronos. Atsuko Kitazawa was supposedly killed during a fire. But the fire was really an illusion and your mother was sent back to the Temple of Time and Memories." _Ai Kari took a big breath and continued. _"Atsuko and Chronos's power is weakening however, we need you and your older sisters, the true children of Chronos and Atsuko, to return with me to the Path of Time's temple. The only true children of the two were you, Mayumi, Katsumi, Matsumi, Natsumi, Kin, Kimiko, and Mai. All of your sisters except for Mayumi and you have agreed to return to the temple. My question is, will you say farewell to your friends and return to the temple with Mayumi?"_

"Will I ever be able to return?" Kiyomi asked.

"_At your own will,"_ Ai Kari replied.

"Then yes, I will come with you…" Kiyomi nodded.

"_Then as will Mayumi… because she sticks to you like glue~,"_ Ai Kari smiled.

"Okay," Kiyomi said smiling.

"_Defrost the hands on the clock, let time run once more,"_ Ai Kari commanded.

"Uh... no one's moving..." Kiyomi pointed out.

"You try; say _'Defrost the hands on the clock, let time run once more'_" Ai Kari told Kiyomi.

"_**Defrost the hands on the clock, let time run once more…"**_ Kiyomi repeated.

Everything started to move again and a breeze blew against Kiyomi and Ai Kari. Ai Kari gave Kiyomi a look that said something along the lines of 'tell me when you're finished, I'll tell you the spell and you teleport us back'. Kiyomi nodded at Ai Kari and went over to her friends.

"Guys, I'm sorry, but it's time I return to where I came from… a world that might exist in the mind of a mere child." Kiyomi said.

"Does this mean you're leaving us forever?" the girls chorused.

"Oh, but what about all your stuff, will you come back and visit?" all the guys but Ryuu asked.

"I'm not leaving you guys forever…" Kiyomi's eyes softened. "Ryuu, I need to talk to you…"

"Okay," Ryuu mumbled.

Kiyomi switched out into her other transformation and dragged Ryuu to a nearby area with her whip attached to his hand so he couldn't escape. Kiyomi looked up at Ryuu. His eyes were filled with worry.

"What's up Kiyomi?" he asked.

"Will you miss me if I leave?" she asked slightly blushing for no apparent reason.

"Yes, but why?" Ryuu questioned.

"Ryuu, I have to leave back to my home," Kiyomi replied. "Have you ever heard of the Temple of Time and Memories?"

"Yes, my father told me all about it as a bedtime story." Ryuu nodded. "He claimed he was Chronos's secretary."

"My father is Chronos… he needs my help to restore time's balance." Kiyomi said tears falling from her eyes.

"Promise you'll be back before I turn twenty…" Ryuu said softly stroking Kiyomi's cheek.

"I promise," Kiyomi answered.

Ryuu leaned down and softly kissed Kiyomi. Kiyomi's eyes shot open wide in shock and she turned bright red. Ryuu subconsciously wrapped his left arm around her waist, and Kiyomi closed her eyes and kissed him back. The two pulled apart and Kiyomi smiled softly at Ryuu.

"I love you Ryuu, even if I act so cold towards you…" Kiyomi admitted blushing.

"I love you too Kiyomi…" Ryuu said.

The two walked back to the others and Ai Kari motioned Kiyomi to come back over. Mayumi was also standing beside Ai Kari smiling at Kiyomi. Kiyomi ran over to Ai Kari and her sister. Ai Kari clasped her hands together and muttered a spell. Suddenly, Kiyomi's older sisters were all beside her.

"Everyone, hold each other's hands and form a circle around Kiyomi." Ai Kari commanded. "Kiyomi, say the words that come to your mind when I say 'let's go home'..."

"_**Let the snow fall gently, and time flow slowly. Tears fall gracefully, as a rainbow shoots across the sky. Through time and through a dark path of memories… teleport the few of us back to the place we belong, The Temple of Time and Memories…"**_ Kiyomi recited.

The Earth started spinning slower, and snow started to fall down. The girls started crying and the boys just waved. A rainbow shot across the blue sky in a beautiful arc. The nine girls each changed into a different mythical winged creature and flew up disappearing above the clouds.

-to be continued- (Of course I wont end it there, one more chapter~!)

Ryoko & Rima - Kiyomi turned into a Phoenix, Mayumi turned into a Pegasus, Ai Kari turned into a Griffin, Katsumi turned into a Halcyon, Matsumi turned into a Roc, Natsumi turned into a Caladrius, Kimiko turned into a Gansas, Kin turned into a Peryton, and Mai turned into a Avalerion! Yeah, they all are real mythical Avalerion might be real though...


	20. Weddings

_**Rima – She isn't here right now, so me and Nagi, will be your emcees. ^^**_

_**Nagihiko – Why me? And did you just call me 'Nagi'?**_

_**Rima – Uh, pssh! NO! Why would I do that!?**_

_**Nagihiko – Maybe because you like me…?**_

_**Rima – Ah PSSH! NO!**_

_**Kusukusu and Rhythm – Sure there…**_

_**Rima – SHUT UP!**_

_**Ryoko - *comes back holding a box of Pocky* Mmmm…**_

_**Rima – WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN??**_

_**Ryoko – Buying Pocky…?**_

_**Rima – Eh…**_

_**Ryoko – What? It's good…**_

_**Rima & Nagihiko – START TYPING!!**_

_**Ryoko – Okay… chill out… I'm sorry if this chapter seemed rushed or short, but… I'm running out of ideas!**_

_**Rima & Nagihiko – Ryoko-chan does not own Shugo Chara! or anything Shugo Chara! related. ENJOY~!**_

~10 years later~

~Kiyomi's P.O.V~

I sat in my room cross legged on my bed. Kimiko looked up from her book and over at me. Mai frowned and Mayumi gave me a knowing look. They knew I missed Earth and hated the goddess clothing that I was forced to wear.

"Oh Kiyomi, do you want me to get you a pair of scissors after I get father's permission?" Kimiko asked teasingly.

"Yes…" I replied.

"Okay…" she said as she walked out of the room.

"I'll do your hair and you can go back to Earth for a year or two…" Mai suggested.

"Did you ask father's permission?" I asked. "I am the goddess after all… I can't leave randomly…"

"Mayumi is the next heir, it goes from youngest then oldest, then next youngest, then next oldest… so she could take over…" Mai pointed out.

"I GOT THE SCISSORS!" Kimiko yelled sliding into my room on her knees.

"We're the rock stars Kimiko, not you." the triplets muttered.

"Whatever…" she muttered as she handed me the scissors.

"YES!!" I screamed.

I stood up and went over to the full length mirror. I looked at my black dress and smirked to myself. Then, I grabbed a part of my dress and started rapidly snipping with the scissors. It ended up looking somewhat like a Gothic Lolita styled outfit. I turned around and looked at my sisters.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Kimiko yelled.

"Uh… the magic of the scissors…" I suggested.

"Good job, come over here…" Mai smiled.

I walked over to Mai and sat down in front of her. She stood up and combed down my bangs which had grown into side bangs over time. Eventually, my hair was put up into a messy up-do She pinned a few jeweled butterfly clips into my hair and grabbed the bottle of hairspray. I held my breath knowing Mai loved to go berserk with the hairspray. Mai held down the button and literally blasted the hairspray everywhere.

"OH I CALL DOING HER MAKE-UP!" Kin yelled.

"No, I think I'm good now…" I replied. "Mayumi, will you take good care of the Clock Gear Room while I'm gone?"

"Yes," Mayumi replied, then she exploded into fake tears. "I can't believe my sister is already 25!!"

"Oh shut up…" I muttered. "What day is it?"

"Here, it's May, 15th, 6092." Mai replied. "On Earth, it's June, 9th, 2010."

"Oh, DARN IT!" I yelled.

"WHAT!!?" my sisters asked.

"It's Ryuu's birthday~!" I yelled.

"Is that you boyfriend dude?" they asked.

"HE'S JUST MY FRIEND BUT I HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!!" I yelled.

"Okay…" my sisters replied.

"Tell mom and dad for me okay~?" I said.

"Yeah," Mayumi smiled. "Bye, see you soon Kiyomi~! Don't get trapped in time,"

"Yeah…" I said clasping my hands together and muttering a spell to return me to Earth.

~Back on Earth Ryuu's P.O.V~

I was on the couch watching television while Kukai and Nagihiko we're playing video games in my room. Well, we were all in my room, but don't really matter. I can't believe a married guy like Kukai would play video games! Shouldn't he be at home with his wife? Kukai and Utau got married in May just last year.

Nagihiko on the other hand, proposed to Rima and they're going to hold an engagement party in October. The theme? Comedy. Why? Nagihiko's too nice to reject Rima's ideas. The rich freak even asked those Bala-Balance guys too come and put on an act!

Me? I'm not getting married anytime soon. There have been girls attacking me, and my mom setting me up with people. There's probably some girl in my closet right now. It's very annoying. I just wished that the mistress, I mean, Nagihiko's mother didn't kick me out of her house. Now there's this 25 year old single guy sitting on my mom's couch. No, I don't mean a stranger, I'm talking about myself.

"Ryuu, phone~!" my mom yelled.

"Coming!" I replied.

"I think it's for you, it's a girl~!" my mom said winking.

"Ugh..." I muttered.

"_Hello? Ryuu-kun?"_ the voice on the other end asked.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"_I'll give you 5 guesses to who this is…"_ she giggled.

"Considering the giggle, I'm guessing Rima…" I said.

"_Pssh…"_ she said, and then added in a robotic voice. _"Error!"_

"Kukai, be quiet, I'm trying to eavesdrop, so shut up dude!" someone said.

"_Kukai-kun! Nagihiko-kun!"_ the girl said happily.

"DUDE, she knows who we are…" Nagihiko muttered.

"Any idea of who this girl might be?" I asked.

"Nadeshiko?" Kukai suggested.

"IDIOT! NADESHIKO'S VOICE IS HIGHER PITCHED THAN THAT!" Nagihiko yelled.

"_Are you saying my voice is low pitched?"_ the girl asked.

"Just tell me who this is, please?" I replied in a flirty voice.

"_Oh? Ryuu-kun learned how to flirt?"_ the girl teased, a sharp piercing noise screeched through the phone, and then she muttered. _"Dang it, now I'm trapped in time…"_

"Kiyomi!?" I asked.

"_Yeah, but now I'm trapped in time, and can't get to Earth or go back to the Path of Time!"_ she screamed._ "I'm so dead! Cross your fingers~! __**Prism of Time, send me to Earth or to the Temple~!**__"_

"Did it work?" I asked.

No reply.

"Kiyomi?"

No reply.

She stuck…

In time, forever…

There goes my love life down the drain…

I felt a teardrop fall from my face and I ran up to my room.

I sat there in a corner, not listening to anything, but the eerie silence that stays in my room.

From that moment on, I swore to myself, to never let the one I love leave my side ever again…

~Nagihiko and Rima's Wedding Rima's P.O.V~

"BALA-BALANCE!!" I shouted along with the comedians.

"Rima-koi… please don't embarrass me in front of my mother…" Nagihiko muttered.

"What did you say Nagi-koi?" I replied looking up at him.

"You look ugly doing Bala-balance in a wedding dress…" Nagihiko coughed.

"EXCUSE ME!? I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I CAN CALL OFF THIS WEDDING WHEN I WANT IF I WANT NAGI-_KOI_!" I shouted in his ear.

"Okay, okay, calm down Rima-koi." Nagihiko murmured. **(A/n I understand that this is quite OOC but, they've grown up right?)**

"Rima-chan, Nagi-kun~!" Saaya screamed.

"Why did we invite her again?" I asked my soon-to-be-husband.

"Well, I think she invited herself…" Nagihiko replied.

"Anyways…" I muttered. "Nagi, you look funny in a tux…"

"And you look beautiful in a dress…" Nagi smirked.

"BE QUIET!" I yelled turning as red as a fire truck.

"Everyone gather round, the wedding is about to begin~!" someone shouted.

"Oops, its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding starts, bye Rima-koi~!' Nagi smirked. He then ran across the room and stood where he was supposed to stand. I ran halfway across the room went through a door and stood outside the door.

"I am the priest Nagi~!" Nadeshiko giggled quietly.

"Dang it…" Nagi muttered.

"Everyone, we are gathered here today, to witness the wedding of the beautiful couple, Mashiro Rima, and Fujisaki Nagihiko." Nadeshiko said in a serious yet high pitched voice. I guess she got better since Utau and Kukai's wedding…

Hinamori or I should say _Tsukiyomi_ Amu walked me in, because my parents got divorced and neither of them agreed to come to their own daughter's wedding! Surprisingly enough, the ring bearer was none other than Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

**(A/n I do not know the wedding thingies, because I've never been to a wedding, but I will go to one in May~! So I will time skip. Yeah, Amu's married to Ikuto…)**

~After the wedding, the after party Nagi's P.O.V~

I watched silently as Rima drained her 5th drink. No, it wasn't a normal drink, if it was, I wouldn't be freaking out. Rima was drinking alcohol and a lot of it too. Sure I had some too, but five is way too many! Especially if it's five shots of Ever-clear…

"Nagi…" Rima slurred.

"Yes, Rima-koi…?" I asked.

"Drink something!" Rima yelled drunk, she threw her cup high in the air and giggled.

"Uh… sure…" I said trying to hold in my laughter.

"RIMA, WHICH CUP WAS GLASS?! MY PRETTY CUP OR YOURS CUP?" Amu shouted. Yeah, Amu was so drunk she looked as she was going to pass out any minute.

"Hey, has anyone seen Nadeshiko?" I asked.

"Who's Nadeshiko? Nagi-koi's girlfriend…? You were cheating on me!?" Rima asked hitting me.

"No Rima, your sister-in-law…" I said sweat dropping.

"Oh, the pretty girl with long hair, and she looks like you?" Rima asked.

"Yes, my twin sister…" I muttered.

"She was dragged to go slow dance with Kukai by Utau~!" Rima yelled.

"Utau made her?" I asked shocked.

"Yes!" Rima replied. "She said they looked cute together!"

"Uh… Utau must be drunk…" I muttered.

"NOPE, she drank only 30 shots of what's it called!" Rima screamed. "The strongest drink, what was it called…" then she randomly added. "BALA-BALANCE!"

"Why is my wife so scary when she's drunk?" I asked myself in an inaudible voice. Then I added. "She probably drank Ever-clear like Rima…"

~The next day~

"Rima, wake up…" I muttered. "Wake up…"

"Make me…" Rima replied.

"So you are awake?" I asked.

"No, I'm not…" Rima said pulling the covers over her face.

"Rima, sleeping for a long time can make you_** fat**_…" I said emphasizing fat.

"Who's sleeping!?" she yelled sitting bolt right up.

"You were, weren't you?" I asked subconsciously leaning closer to her face.

"No," Rima said pouting.

"Aw, don't lie to me, Rima, we are married… right?" I asked.

"Tell me when the wedding was then!" Rima said acting all smart.

"Last night…" I replied.

"Uh, Nagi, our faces are centimeters apart…" Rima muttered.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah…"

"Prove it…" I smirked as I crashed my lips against hers. Okay, this seriously was NOT a normal quick peck. There was a little bit of tongue involved.

"Fine, our faces were not even ONE centimeter apart…"

"Actually, they were zero centimeters to be exact…" I smirked.

"SHUT UP AND KISS ME AGAIN!" Rima yelled.

**Rima – Wow… Nagi's a flirt…**

**Ryoko – He's your husband after all…**

**Nagihiko – Yeah Rima, you have to be nice to your husband.**

**Rima – Shut up Nagi… -turns as red as a fire truck-**

**Ryoko – For those of you who didn't really get what happened to Ryuu and Kiyomi, they got separated forever, and Kiyomi is forever trapped in time…**


End file.
